With My Life
by LeaDenise
Summary: Reagan Grimes is Rick's little sister. Everything at the prison started off fine until one disgruntled prisoner ruined her brother's life. Now she's making sure her niece and nephew will be okay but her own life is shattered by a man they once knew. Daryl has become her friend over the year and he cares about her. But will he keep his promise to protect her with his life? Language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reagan Grimes watched as her brother flung himself to the concrete, sobbing like a child who had just scraped his knee. Carl, her nephew, stood there emotionless. She thought the impossible.

_"He had to kill Lori."_ She thought as she watched the scene unfold. Maggie sobbed in the background, still holding the infant as Glenn wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead. Reagan let a few tears fall. T-Dog, Lori, maybe Carol and all because of a pissed off inmate. An inmate who didn't even matter had shattered Rick and Carl's life. Now, the infant had no mother. No milk. Another run was about to be made. Wait, what the hell was she doing? She ran over to her brother who was still sobbing but was now sitting upright. He looked up with red eyes and grabbed his little sister in an emotional hug. She shushed him as she petted his head. His head was in her curly, strawberry blonde hair.

"She's gone." He said softly and she closed her eyes.

"I know." She told him. "It'll be okay, I'm going to help y'all out."

"I can't ask you to do that Reagan." He said.

"You didn't ask I'm doing it." She replied and kissed her brothers forehead. "Now, you need to be strong for your boy." Rick nodded with a blood stained face. Her face wasn't much better with the red splotches on her cheeks. "You go clean yourself up. We gotta figure out what we need to do next. You need to relax and let it out, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I here ya." He sniffed and kissed his sister's cheek as he hugged her again. Rick went away and Carl hadn't moved a muscle. Reagan bent down in front of him so she could look into the eyes he was shielding with his father's hat.

"I'm okay." He said lowly.

"You're strong and I need you to stay that way for your father. You _ever _need someone to talk to, you find me first." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck. "You did good, you were obedient, and you protected the group."

"I wish she was here." He said and she nodded as she rubbed his back. The group in the background was in complete silence as the 27 year old took over for that moment.

"Me too kiddo." She told him as she kissed his cheek lightly. He clung on to her tighter and gulped. She knew he was just trying to hold back the tears that were built up. "Go over there to be with you father." He nodded and quickly went back into the prison. She stood up and wiped her eyes free of the tears. She wiped her hands on her black tank top and walked back towards the group. Maggie was still holding the baby.

"We need formula or else she isn't going to make it." Herschel said.

"Wait, don't women have milk?" Glenn asked and Reagan sighed.

"Women only make milk if they're pregnant or nursing." she corrected. "I'm gonna assume that none of us are pregnant, if you are speak up." Her bright blue eyes scanned the women and no one made a peep. "Alright then, I'll go out and make a run."

"You ain't goin' alone. I'll go with ya." Daryl said and she nodded. Daryl and Rick had become buddies, if you will. They always had each other's backs and they would fuck up anyone that tried to hurt the other guy. She bent down and picked up her tomahawk she had dropped when she realized what had happened.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Beth asked.

"Hopefully not even a day." She answered. "I want y'all to keep an eye on Rick and Carl. If they ask for anything you give it to them."

"You got it." Maggie said. Reagan looked at the two other inmates with a scowl.

"Keep an eye on those two." She said and walked over to the two. "You try anything funny and we will fucking kill you. We've already lost enough of us as it is. You try to break us down we will break you without hesitation." She growled and the two inmates seemed a little shocked that this little girl was talking to them that way. Her eyes spoke the truth, she had full intent to spill more blood if they asked for it.

"We won't." Axel said.

"We won't even try." Oscar repeated. She walked away. Daryl had already grabbed a flashlight and was ready to go.

"You gonna tell him?" he asked and she nodded. She stalked over to her brother and nephew to tell them the news. Daryl watched as she told them and Rick protested at first. She grabbed his shoulders and sat him back down. Carl didn't make a peep but watched. Rick nodded after some hesitation and she kissed his cheek. She kissed Carl's cheek. Rick looked to Daryl as she did so.

'Protect her.' He mouthed.

'With my life.' Daryl replied and Rick nodded. Reagan tied her combat boot that had become untied in the frenzy and made her way back to Daryl. She had her pistol in the waist of her dark skinny jeans and some ammo in the small messenger bag.

"You ready?" she asked.

"We ain't got all day." He replied and she nodded. The baby started whining in the background and she slowly closed her eyes. They needed that formula now but she would have to wait. If they waited too long, the baby wouldn't make it and Rick wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. She opened her eyes when she ran into Daryl's back. "We'll take my bike."

_"Yeah, because that won't attract anything."_ She thought but contained her thoughts. "Let's go." He got onto his bike and she followed behind him. She didn't wrap her arms around his waist until the bike jumped to life, frightening her. _"Yeah, this thing is incognito."_ They drove off and she glanced one more time at her brother who was shielding his face from his son. A frown appeared on her face and Daryl looked behind him. She wasn't paying attention to him and kept looking at her brother. Sadness creeped into the largest pair of bright blue eyes he had ever seen. Daryl looked down at the ground then looked straight ahead. He had never seen Reagan act that way, she was like a ravenous wolf out looking for prey. They were all evolving, some faster than others. Before this, Reagan was a positive, bubbly, optimistic young woman. Now that she saw her brother fall apart, she had changed in that short span of time. Nothing was going to be okay anymore. They were lucky enough if they went two hours without killing a walker, or a group, or a herd.

"There's a town not too far from here." Daryl said. "There's a daycare north of here that we can go to."

"If that's our only hunch we have to check it out." She replied and he nodded. The load roar of the motorcycle rang through her ears. "We can see if we can get some other things for the group too." They had to be silent for the rest of the way there because one, they were already making enough noise at it was and two, they couldn't hear each other very well over the engine. She had her hand on her pistol at all times just in case they ran into any walkers and one arm around Daryl's waist so she didn't fall off. They reached the town in about an hour. Before, it should've taken an hour and forty five minutes but they were speeding. If speeding still existed they would've been fined heavily. Daryl threw on his poncho and Reagan jumped off the motorcycle.

"Do ya see any walkers?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not to sound cliché but it's almost too quiet." She replied. "I can break down a window though, so if anything is hiding, it'll come out." She heard the kickstand and Daryl grabbing his crossbow.

"Let's go." He said and they walked over together.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"About Carol." She finished.

"I'm fine." He grunted.

"We'll find her." Reagan said. "One way or another."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"She was my sister in law. We may not have always gotten along but she was a friend." She replied. "I'm more worried about Rick. He's finally snapped." She sighed. She saw Rick grabbing an axe before she left and running back into the prison. Beth ran over to Carl and everyone else followed.

"Rick's strong." Daryl said.

"The bough always breaks." She quipped and he looked to her. "Every strong man breaks. Shane was one of the strongest men I knew. Guess what happened to him? He broke." She replied. "Right now I have to look after my family. Even if the baby isn't my family I will take care of it."

"You think the baby's Shane's?" he asked.

"It's a possibility." She replied and she started to laugh. "I never forgave Lori for cheating on Rick. Now look what happened." Daryl looked sadly at Reagan who looked like she was at a breaking point herself.

"She knows that you forgave her in time." He tried to console. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Carl had to kill her." She said. "He had to kill his own mother. No kid should have to do that." She sighed and shook her head. "This is so fucked up." She groaned and faced palmed. Daryl stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. Her body was wracking with silent sobs. He had never seen this girl cry before. She was always the stronger one for Carl when Lori broke down. Daryl walked back over to her and held her shoulder.

"Carl did what he had to do." Daryl told her.

"He's only thirteen." She said with a clenched jaw. "He shouldn't have to go through this shit. He should be going through hormones right now." She replied and to her surprise, Daryl actually chuckled.

"I think he's already going through them with Beth." He quipped and she chuckled too.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright, people have to cry every once in a while." He told her and she got out her pistol.

"Thanks and keep guard." She said and he nodded. He lifted his crossbow as Reagan broke down the window. "Seems clear but keep your guard up." She told him as she climbed into the day care. She saw two cribs and she had pushed some toys to the ground. She hoped and prayed there weren't any baby walkers. She walked in and looked around. She grabbed large amounts of diapers and an unopened pair of bottles. Daryl climbed in and noticed the same things she did. She had walked a little further on but he had noticed a colored hand cut out with 'Sofie' written on it. Memories flooded his mind of when he had to bury Sophia but he shook his head.

Reagan turned her head a little to see Daryl looking at a hand cut out with 'Sofie' written on it. She really wanted to give him a hug but she refrained. He'd probably kick her ass if she tried but she really believed that's all he needed. "I think the kitchen's this way." Daryl looked at the hand one more time before he left with her.

"I'll go ahead first." Daryl said as they heard some rustling. He held his flashlight in his mouth like a cigar with his crossbow still drawn. They opened the door to the kitchen and the rustling seemed to be coming from the pantry. Daryl motioned with his eyes to the handle and she nodded. She pulled out her tomahawk and held the door handle.

"Do it." He said while his teeth gripped onto the flashlight. She threw it open and a hiss came from the pantry, followed by a whimper. Reagan looked in and saw a dead possum. "Hello dinner!" he said and she chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I'm not putting that in my bag." She opened a cabinet and smiled. "I will however put this in my bag." Daryl turned as she presented the powdered baby formula and there was even more in the pantry. "It's still good too. This should last us a little while." She packed it into her bag with a smile that the little girl might make it after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reagan hung on tightly to Daryl as the road back to the prison. Both of their bags were filled with things for the baby. It was getting dark and they both hoped that someone would be distracting the walkers as they came through. They heard banging on the fence and groans from the walkers. Glenn shot two or three down and Axel opened the gate for them. Daryl and Reagan ran into the cell blocks and the other three followed.

"Beth!" Reagan called and she ran over. Carl was holding the baby but soon let Daryl hold her. Reagan had the bottle ready as Daryl soothed the baby.

"Have you picked out a name?" Daryl asked Carl as he shushed the baby. "Here you go." He said as she latched onto the bottle.

"I was thinking Sophia, maybe Amy, Andrea, Carol, Jacqui, Patricia, or Lori." He turned his head at the mention of his mother's name. Reagan quickly went over to him and kissed his forehead.

"How about Little Ass Kicker?" Daryl suggested and they all, including Carl, started to laugh. Reagan had never seen Daryl be so gentle before. She didn't even think he knew how to hold a baby. It felt somewhat alien. "Huh? Do ya like Little Ass Kicker? You like that sweetheart?" He caught Reagan's eyes as he showed a quick smile. She was smiling softly at the newborn but soon pulled Glenn aside.

"Where's Rick?" she asked him and he looked down at the ground. "Glenn, where is Rick?" she asked more firmly this time.

"He's still in there." Glenn sighed and Reagan shook her head. "I tried to get him out but he…"

"Did he attack you?" she asked angrily and he nodded. "Son of a bitch." She cursed softly.

"Listen, Reagan, it's okay he's been through a lot." Glenn tried to reason.

"He needs to be here for Carl." She replied. She pulled out her tomahawk and walked towards the door. "I'm going after him."

"No! Aunt Reagan don't!" she heard Carl yell and everyone else went deadly quiet. She released her grip on the gate and turned towards the group. Reagan saw the look in Carl's eyes and realized, for now, she had to stay. When he fell asleep she would go after Rick. She put her tomahawk back in the sheath and walked back over to the group. She put her hand on Carl's upper back and patted it.

"I'm not going anywhere kiddo." She said and felt him relax. She was worried about Rick though. What if he went completely insane and just killed anything that moved? Axel and Oscar stood in the corner watching the group interact. They were like a large, screwed up family. The baby was finished eating and Daryl seemed to be at a loss. "Here." She said and walked towards him. He handed Little Ass Kicker to her and she propped her on her shoulder.

"How do you burp her?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, how do you?" Carl asked.

"Well when you were little, I would hold you like this and just swing side to side." She started to sway as she held the baby's back. "Then I just softly patted your back until you relaxed." She started to pat the baby's back and talk softly to her. The baby relaxed and she smiled softly. "There you go, good girl." She said and kissed the side of her head. "I have some blankets in my bag." Maggie walked over and pulled out a pink blanket.

"Here." Maggie said as they both wrapped the baby in the blanket.

"Does that feel better?" Reagan asked Little Ass Kicker. The baby whimpered and she smiled.

"I can help make a crib." Axel said.

"That would be nice." Reagan said and Axel nodded. Axel looked around for anything that could be used. Herschel wanted to examine the baby a little more so Reagan gave her to him. Carl stayed close to Reagan for most of the day. He didn't allow himself to cry but she knew he was screaming inside.

Daryl had watch that night, like most nights. Rick still hadn't returned and he was getting concerned. Had Rick been eaten by walkers? He heard a faint noise in the background and turned quickly. He saw Reagan sneaking out of her cell with her tomahawk in hand. Carl must've fallen asleep. She was just about to go down the stairs when she heard the baby crying. She sighed and went over to the "crib".

"Hey there." She cooed. "Sh, it's okay. I'll get you some milk." She fixed the bottle quickly as she held the little girl. "Here you go Little Ass Kicker." She said but started to chuckled as the baby looked up at her. "I can't pull that off can I?" she asked and the baby whimpered as she ate. "I'll just call you LAK until we come up with a name for right now. Does that sound good?" she asked. She waited until the baby fell back asleep before she silently crept away from the crib. She turned and went to the door, opened it, and went through. Daryl quickly woke Glenn up so he could cover his watch and Glenn complained.

"She went after him!" Daryl said and that woke Glenn up.

"Catch her! I got watch!" Glenn popped out of bed and grabbed his hatchet. Daryl quickly went into the halls and got her in sight. There were walkers and blood spatter everywhere. She dodged the bodies and still had her weapon ready.

"Oh Rick, what did you do?" she asked quietly.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Daryl asked and she jumped.

"Rick is still out here." She replied. "I don't know about you but I'm worried about him. He needs to come back." They both stopped when they heard shuffling. Reagan was about to turn the corner but Daryl grabbed her elbow and pulled her back behind him. Rick stepped out from behind the corner, drenched in blood. "Rick?" she asked.

"Rick, come on man. Say somethin'." Daryl pleaded.

"She's dead." Rick said and Reagan ran over to him. She grabbed his hand but he pushed her away.

"Stop it." She told him calmly. "I'm gonna clean you up." She told her brother.

"Carl?" he asked.

"He's sleeping." She told him. "Daryl, do you have a rag?" she asked. Daryl reached into his back pocket.

"Here's some water." Daryl said and went over to Rick as well. Reagan cleaned off his face with the wet rag and Rick didn't even blink. His eyes were glued to the ground in front of him. "Come on man, you need to drink." Rick snatched the bottle out of Daryl's hand and took a long drink.

"You need to come back." She said.

"The baby?" he asked.

"Daryl and I went out and got a lot of supplies." She explained.

"Thank you." Rick said.

"Don't mention it." Daryl said as they walked back to the cell block. Rick went straight into his cell while Daryl thought Reagan would go straight to her cell. Reagan snuck outside and Daryl sighed. This girl just needed to sit down for one minute. He followed her outside and saw her climbing a watch tower and sitting on the roof. There were still stars in the sky but it was almost sunrise, they would be gone very soon. She sat with her legs bent in front of her with her arms wrapped around them. A soft breeze was occurring that night and she shivered. Daryl started to climb the ladder.

Reagan just needed some alone time just to clear her head. She loved the group but today was too much. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and turn away from the world for a minute. It's what she knew best to do. While her brother was best friends with the big man on campus and he was next in line, she had her close knit set of friends and a library in her room. When she wanted to get away from the world, she sat on the patio on the roof on the backside of their house, read a book, and listened to music, preferably Beatles. Or she would gawk at Shane when he, Rick, and some other guys would play football in the large backyard. Sometimes her friends would come over and they would have fun sleepovers and they would tell her how lucky she was to know Shane. Every girl in the town had a crush on Shane and for once everyone envied Reagan. She thought Shane was cute but knew he wasn't the boy she needed. She really thought he would get a girl pregnant in high school but that son of a bitch was that lucky.

Reagan sat on the roof overlooking the terrain. It was beautiful except for the walkers roaming the area. Some sensed that she was there and tried to reach for her but she blocked them out. She looked up into the stars. She saw one gleaming more than the others and smirked sadly.

"Hey Lori." She said softly. "I'm going to try and take care of them. I hope you know that. LAK is beautiful and she's not causing that much trouble anymore. Carl's taking care of her but Rick… he's having some difficulty. If there is some way you can help us out we need it. Rick went on a rampage and I don't know what to do. If there is any way you can help…please we just need it. I know we weren't the closest sister-in-laws in the world but you were my friend and I am very sorry that this happened. I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said about you, done to you, and I'm sorry I never forgave you. You were in a moment of weakness and I judged you for it. I forgave you a long time ago but I was so damn stubborn I never told you. I love you sis and sleep well." She wiped some loose tears away and laid down on the roof. She saw a boot stepping next to her and next some cargo pants. She propped herself back up and saw Daryl sitting next to her. "I don't care if you heard any of that."

"I'm not judgin' you." He said. "I've done it before."

"How's Rick?" she asked.

"He went to sleep as soon as he laid down." Daryl informed and she nodded.

"Good, at least he's getting some sleep." She replied.

"Why do you always think I'm gonna make fun of ya?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just go to defensive really easily." She said and sniffed in laughter. "The curse of being an FBI agent daughter and a cop's sister I guess." Daryl smirked. "I'm sorry."

"Nothin' to be sorry about." He replied. He knew how she felt. It was almost like they had switched places. In the beginning she was understanding and kind. Now she was harder and had built a wall around her. Daryl's walls had come down and after some talking hers seem to come down as well. "Rick'll be okay."

"I hope he will." She sighed. "I hope he realizes he needs to be for Carl."

"How's Carl?" Daryl asked and she shook her head.

"He finally let himself cry when he was about to go to bed. I stayed with him and sang to him until he fell asleep." She said. "He always goes to sleep when I stroke his hair and sing to him, no matter how old he gets."

"He's a good kid." Daryl said.

"The best." She replied. "He feels guilty because he snapped at Lori a couple of days before she died. I just can't understand why he has to go through this. It's just so tough growing up through this."

"It's tough growing up." Daryl told her and she nodded. The sun was finally rising over the land and light beamed across her face. "Come on, we're gonna go somewhere." He said and they both stood up. She followed him to the grave sites. There was one for T-Dog, one for Lori, and one for Carol who may or may not be dead.

"Daryl I don't-"

"Reagan, I think ya need to do this." He advised and she nodded. He reached into his vest and brought out a Cherokee Rose. He placed it on Carol's grave and Reagan had to look away for a minute as he fixed it. "They're over there." He said and she looked towards him. "The roses." She looked over to where he was pointing and walked over towards the roses. She pulled two from the ground and walked back to the graves. She took a deep breath and laid one on T-Dogs grave.

_"Looks like you need a pick me up." T-Dog told her as she stared at a picture of her and Rick. She looked up at him and saw a broad smile that was infectious. He was holding a steaming cup._

_ "What's in there?" she asked._

_ "You like coffee?" he asked and her jaw dropped._

_ "How did you get coffee?" she asked._

_ "There was only a cup worth left." "He replied. "A little birdie told me that you love coffee so here."_

_ "T-Dog I can't take this." She replied. It's the last cup, you take it. You deserve it."_

_ "I will force it down your throat." T-Dog warned playfully._

_ "Alright, don't get all Sons of Liberty on me now." She giggled and he laughed. She drank the coffee and her eyelids fluttered shut at the warmth and taste of the wonderful liquid love, as she called it._

_ "How is it?" he asked._

_ "Don't ever tell anyone I said this but better than sex." She replied and he laughed a little harder._

_ "How ya doin'?" he asked. "I know it must be hard."_

_ "He was my brother." She replied as she looked at the photo of them. "I'm just trying to take it all in."_

_ "Lori seems to be handling it well." T-Dog said. He and Reagan were the only ones that knew about Lori and Shane. They had both caught them before and Reagan was that close to throwing up._

_ "You betcha, a little too well." She replied and T-Dog engulfed her in a large hug. T-Dog was really just a teddy bear._

_ "I'm always here for you White Girl." She laughed into his chest. _

Reagan placed a little bit of dirt on the stem so it would stay in place and said a quick prayer. She moved over to Lori's grave and placed the flower on hers.

_'Now be nice to her.' A text message from Rick read._

_ 'I will, don't worry.' Reagan texted back. She was sitting at a coffee house waiting for Rick and his serious girlfriend Lori to arrive. If Rick wanted her to meet his girlfriend then that meant he was serious. She had only met maybe two other girlfriends before Lori so she was anxious to see what this one was like. She looked up from her coffee cup and saw Rick walking towards her with a thin woman with dark hair under his arm. She stood up and Rick attacked her with a huge hug._

_ "Hey sis!" he greeted and kissed her cheek._

_ "Hey bro!" she replied and they laughed. He pulled away and grabbed the thin woman's hand._

_ "Reagan, I want you to meet Lori." Rick said and Reagan stuck out her hand and Lori shook it._

_Three months later:_

_ "Hey bro, what's up?" Reagan asked her brother who was at the bar that night._

_ "You not performing?" he asked._

_ "No, me and the guys perform tomorrow." She said as she wiped down the bar. "What's up, I know something's up."_

_ "I was going to wait to tell you until we were with Mom and Dad but I proposed to Lori." Reagan's eyes widened. "She said yes."_

_ "Is she pregnant?" Reagan asked after some silence._

_ "What?" Rick sort of chuckled._

_ "Y'all have only been dating for six months, did you knock her up?" she asked._

_ "Reagan!" Rick replied, slowly getting angry. "I'm doing this because I love her!"_

_ "You always said that-" she began._

_ "It doesn't matter what I said before, she changes it." He replied and she shut up quickly. "Look Reagan, I know it may seem a little crazy but I love Lori and I know she'll be a great sister-in-law for you. I know she'll be a great wife too."_

_ "Congratulations." Reagan said sincerely and hugged her brother. She would be the best maid at the wedding. Not the maid of honor, the best maid. She wore a cute black dress with white outlines and Shane was behind her in a suit. Yep, they were sisters alright._

_Not too long ago:_

_ "I've known for a long time you were sleeping with Shane!" Reagan argued back when Lori was antagonizing her. Lori clammed back up and made her famous face when someone knocked her off her high horse. "That's right, I caught you two in the forests a couple of days after we were staying at the rock quarry! You think you can tell me how to be a perfect woman at the end of the world, huh? Do us all a favor Lori, go back, do the laundry, keep your legs closed, and your mouth shut!" The two girls stared at each other in silence. Reagan guessed that Lori wanted an apology or some sympathy but Reagan wasn't standing down. Lori wiped her eye and went back into the farm house. Reagan still stood there with relief on her chest that she had finally released all of her stress. That relief soon turned into regret. She never liked to say the things she wanted to say at the exact moment she wanted to say them. If she ever did get into an argument, she would keep the things that she knew would hurt people the most inside. She was rarely mean to people but Lori had pushed her over the edge. She was disappointed with herself for saying those mean things. Even though the world ended, she still wanted to be happy and help everyone else be happy. She started to cry in frustration and punched the side of the RV. The pain took a couple of minutes to set in and she clutched her hand to her chest. _

Reagan placed the flower in complete silence. A tear fell into the dirt and she bowed her head to hide her face with her long locks of hair. She stood up but still held her face, she never liked it when people saw her cry. Again, she just wanted to curl up in a ball away from the world whenever she was upset. Since she was always a happy person, when something awful happened she took it hard. The walker apocalypse and Rick's "death" had taught her to be stronger and harder. Working at a bar helped out too. She learned to take things the way a person was supposed to take them. Not everything was sunshine and rainbows, it never was. She could feel her bottom lip quivering violently as she tried not to make a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I should've done this in the first chapter or the second! This is an idea that came to me a while ago and its coming along well. I really like this story so far and I'm glad that y'all do too! Thanks for the reviews, views, favorites, and follows! Please please please review! Thanks and as always happy reading!

Chapter 3

Reagan placed the flower on Lori's grave in silence. She stared at the grave for a long time before she bowed her head and her hair fell over her face, shielding it from him. She stood up slowly and still kept her head down. Daryl felt bad for Reagan. Rick wasn't necessarily helping but she seemed to understand Rick's actions. This whole thing was too much for the family to handle. Was bringing her here a mistake?"

"Reagan?" he asked and she didn't move. He put his hand on her slender shoulder and she seemed to still be lifeless. "Reagan I'm-" he stopped when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, hot tears stinging through his shirt. She still didn't make a sound but he looked down at her and she was indeed crying her heart out. He didn't know what to do. Did he push her away or did he comfort her.

_Daryl woke up a little in the farm house. He was lying in a bed with the sheets covering the lower half of his body. He felt a little pinch through his head and saw some strawberry blonde curls near his sight. The pinching happened again and he turned his head a little to see Reagan with some stitching and a needle._

_ "I thought you were a bartender and a singer?" He said groggily and she smiled warmly._

_ "I've sown people up before and Herschel needed a break." She replied. "Don't worry, I'm almost done. I'm sorry if it hurts."_

_ "Don't hurt." He said and she nodded._

_ "Good." She said as she stitched the last part up. She bit off the thread close to his head, so close he could hear her teeth snapping the thread. "There we go. How're you feeling?"_

_ "Bout as good as I look." He said and she laughed._

_ "You took quite a hit." She said. "I'm very impressed with the jewelry you made for me." Daryl remembered the ear necklace and smirked. "There, I finally got something besides a grunt outta you."_

_ "It's because I'm drugged up." He replied and she laughed lightly. She grabbed his hand and turned it over. She brought two fingers to his pulse and checked it._

_ "Also, my mother was a doctor." She shrugged. "Dad had to check some pulses in his time as well." She waited a little longer. "You seem to be doing a lot better than you were before." There was a little more silence between the two._

_ "I found her doll." Daryl said. _

_ "I know, T-Dog showed us." She said. "I'm going out to look for her tomorrow."_

_ "It's dangerous out there." He said. "I don't think Rick'll like it."_

_ "He'll understand." She replied. "Finding her doll is a really good sign." Daryl felt her get up from the bed and she was about to walk out of the room. "Hey Daryl."_

_ "Sup?" he asked._

_ "What you're doing for Sophia, it's remarkable." She said. "I've never seen someone so determined to do something. It's really just, well, it's amazing. You saved T-Dog and you've done a lot for us." Daryl sniffed in laughter and looked away from her. He heard the floor boards creaking and she grabbed his arm. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He flinched on impact but soon felt the sweetness. "You're a good man Daryl Dixon." She squeezed his arm and pulled away from him. "I'll check up on you in a few." She said and began to walk away. Daryl watched as she did in disbelief. A good man? Did she really think that? That girl had never lied in her life according to Shane and Rick. His cheek seemed to burn in a good way from where she had kissed him._

Reagan was surprised when she felt Daryl's arms hug her back. She decided to just jump straight into the water before testing it. So, he wouldn't kick her ass after all. They were friends and they did look out for each other but she hadn't tried anything like this before. She didn't move, she didn't make a sound. She stood there enjoying the comfort of someone who understood her pain, everyone's pain, but knew how to handle it.

"Thank-you." She said so softly, he almost didn't hear it.

"It's no problem." He replied. She was a lot shorter than him, the top of her head reaching just under his head.

"For everything. For looking out for Rick and for all of us." She added. "You don't have to do that."

"I do actually." He replied. She wiped her eyes and shook her head clear of tears. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Daryl's eyes were wide open as her lips pressed against his. They were soft, softer than anything he had ever felt. He didn't know what to do at all. There was a lot of debating in this one. Did he kiss her back? Before he could decide on anything she pulled away, his arms still unconsciously wrapped around her.

"I meant what I said, you're a good man." She took one more look at the graves before she slipped out of his arms and walked away. "We better go back before the group wakes up. Carl will be wondering where I am." Daryl nodded a little and they walked back in almost complete silence. When they were almost to the cell, Reagan grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you." She said again before she went into her cell where Carl was staying for the night. Daryl still didn't say anything as he walked back over to his cell. No one had ever kissed him that gently before. Not with that much feeling anyways. Daryl had always liked Reagan, but not in a relationship kind of way. Or at least he thought he didn't. He did think she was pretty when he first met her, and the day after that, and the months following that. Her personality came out more and more. She proved she wasn't a force to be messed with but could still be elated. She wasn't one of those women who were too strong and proud to let any emotion show. She just rarely showed how upset she really was. She was strong but she did her part of the women's work, even though Lori wanted her to do more. Reagan searched for Sophia as well and made sure that she made up or Daryl when he had to rest. She fought Shane hard on leaving the investigation and didn't budge. With Randall she didn't want to kill him. She stood with Dale to spare his life and when Dale died that was the only other time she let others see her cry.

_"Boy's got a gang." Daryl said as he walked back from the barn that held Randall. Everyone pondered as he sat down and Reagan came over to him._

_ "Give me your hand." She said and grabbed a kit._

_ "Why?" he asked._

_ "Do you want it to get infected? You bludgeoned it pretty well, I'm guessing Randall is as well?" she asked and he didn't say a word. "Please, give me your hands." He stuck out his left first as she sat Indian style in front of him and started to clean up his knuckles._

_ "Were you a nurse or something?" he asked and she chuckled._

_ "Again, I worked at a bar. There were some bar fights so I cleaned up some messes in my lifetime." She replied. "This is nothing but it can become serious." She intricately cleaned the openings on his knuckles and wrapped up his hands so he could still use his fingers. She looked over them with such focus. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes narrowed as she looked at them._

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Later that night, the group was eating dinner and no one was really saying anything. Beth was holding the baby as they sat in a circle with their bowls at their feet. Reagan was sitting next to Carl and Rick was in his cell. Reagan had spent her day with Carl and LAK, taking care of them and being their family. LAK whined a little and there was some clearing of throats because no one knew what to say. Daryl had distanced himself from Reagan for most of the day. Did he not like her or something? She thought that they were friends? Reagan thought he was quiet at first, didn't talk much. She would catch him looking at her but not in a leering perverted way like his brother, who she strongly disliked. The day that he found out Merle was left in Atlanta she understood his actions but she didn't really understand him. He always seemed to go into battle mode and while she did at times, it wasn't her first resort. With time, she got to know him more. When he was shot by Andrea, she saw his scars and finally realized why. LAK whined a little and there was some clearing of throats because no one knew what to say. Daryl had distanced himself from Reagan for most of the day. Did he not like her or something? She thought that they were friends? She couldn't help but feel bad for Daryl and she felt like he needed to talk about it. But that was Daryl's private life, if he wanted to talk about it he would talk about it. Over their months together they had become friends as well. They trusted each other and he even opened up a little by telling her a story about him being in the woods for nine days. His sense of humor had begun to creep out of its hiding spot and he was hilarious.

"Aunt Rea?" Carl's words snapped her attention to him.

"Yeah kiddo?" she asked.

"Why don't you sing us a song?" he asked. "Your guitar is over there, I think Little Ass Kicker would like it." There were some snickers coming from the group. Reagan smiled softly at her nephew. She had sung for the group before and it helped her cope with things, along with others. She walked over and grabbed her guitar. She grabbed her pick from it's position.

"Any requests?" she asked. No one said anything, just waited for her to start the song. She knew what to play and it was one of her favorite songs to cover with her band. She started the beginning. (Landslide: the Dixie Chicks version)

"_I took my love and I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain then I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life_

_Uh ah ... uh ah ... uh ah ..._

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_'Cause I built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too _

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_Well. _She heard someone walking down the stairs and saw Rick out of the corner of her eye while she was playing instrumental. Rick sat beside her as she played and she hit his shoulder lightly with her head in acknowledgement.

_'Cause I built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too. _

_Well, I'm getting older too. _

_So, take this love and take it down_

_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around_

_And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe ..._

_Well maybe ..._

_Well maybe ..._

_The landslide will bring you down" _she played the final chords.

"That was beautiful." Beth replied quietly.

"Thanks." She replied as she put down her guitar.

"Really good job Girly." Rick said and she smiled.

"Thanks Bro." she kissed his cheek and then kissed Carl's. She looked up and saw Daryl feeding LAK, talking softly to her. Everyone decided to turn in for the night but she sat on her "Perch" as she took watch.

"Hey." A voice said behind her and she turned around. She saw Daryl standing there with his arms crossed.

"Is everything okay with LAK?" she asked.

"She's fine." He replied. "Wasn't that a Stevie Nicks song that you sang?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah but my band and I were more folk and country so we decided to put our own spin on it." She replied. "It was one of my favorites to play."

"It was really good." He said. "How did you know that would get Rick out?"

"It's an inspirational song and one of his favorites." She explained. "It was his favorite for me to perform too so we played it every time he watched us."

"I remember listenin' to that song all the time." Daryl replied. "It kept me goin'."

"Same here." She replied. "Fleetwood Mac and The Beatles were almost the only things that I listened too."

"Johnny Cash was better." He replied.

"Nuh-uh no one beats The Beatles." She challenged. He looked over at her and she was smiling as she stared out the window. He chuckled at her and was unsure of what to do next. "I used to have a crush on Paul McCartney."

"He's really old." He said.

"I liked older guys." She replied. "I loved Johnny Depp, Alan Rickman, Kevin McKidd, and let's not forget Sean Patrick Flannery." Daryl smirked at her and shook his head. "So, what's up?"

"It's my watch." He explained.

"Go back to bed." She told him. "You've been on watch a hell of a lot lately, I'll take tonight."

"Stop ignorin' sleep. It ain't good for ya." He replied with a smirk and she giggled.

"It's really okay." She said.

"Do I need to kick yer ass?" he joked and she pretended to be scared.

"No sir Dr. Jones!" She replied and stood up. She knew she wouldn't be able to win against the stubborn bull. He stood up with her and they stood in an awkward silence. She threw caution to the wind and kissed him very quickly. "Goodnight." She told him.

"Night." He replied and she walked away. He looked back as she walked away to her cell, not before she quietly said goodbye to LAK. He smirked to himself as he felt the kiss lingering still on his lips. He could get used to that. Before all this, Merle would've kicked his ass if he ever figured out that Daryl was thinking this way. But Merle wasn't there controlling him. Daryl was free to do what he wanted and he wanted to kiss Reagan. Not just 'fuck her' but be her friend and maybe more. He didn't have to worry about Merle anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Happy Friday! But there'll be no more Walking Dead until February! NO! Life goes on (sniff). Here's the next chapter for With My Life! Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! PLEASE review! I love y'all so much! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 4

The next morning, everyone was eating there oatmeal, well, mostly staring at it. Eventually Reagan got Carl to eat some as she was feeding LAK. Reagan had shocked everyone with a funny confession earlier.

"Nice ink." Oscar told her and she looked down at her arm to see her tattoo of five, small blackbirds flying.

"Oh, thanks." She replied with a small smile. "My friend did it himself for free and I did his."

"You know how to give tattoos?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, well prison style." She explained and she got funny looks from the group. "What? A cop's sister can't have friends in prison?" Oscar snickered and everyone else tried to hold back their laughter but failed. Even Carl laughed.

"Alright I have to ask." Maggie began. "How did you know guys in prison?"

"I'm intrigued myself." Herschel added chuckling.

"One of my friends had some trouble in college." Reagan explained. "He helped a guy rob a bank so he went to jail but I visited him every week. When he got out of jail, he taught me how to give tattoos. I helped him get a job at the bar I was working at and we were best friends, as easy as that." Desmond was always the wild one of the group.

"Why did you never tell me this?" Carl chuckled.

"I didn't want you to get any ideas about tattoos kiddo." She replied with a cocked eyebrow. She patted his back. "Eat up."

"Hey everyone." Rick said lowly and they turned to see him coming out of the hallway.

"Hey Bro, what's up?" Reagan asked.

"Just figured out my sister was best friends with that bank robber I caught." He replied and she bit her bottom lip. "I was just checkin' on Carl." Rick grabbed his son's shoulder and walked towards Daryl and Oscar. "How are we doin'? Everyone got a gun and a knife."

"Yep." Daryl replied. "We're runnin' low on ammo though."

"Me and Maggie were planning on making a run today. Get some stuff for LAK as well." Glenn intervened.

"Axel is working on the power. We were planning on sweeping the lower area." Daryl informed and Rick nodded.

"Good, who's all goin'?" he asked.

"Me, Oscar, Carl, and I think Reagan." Daryl said.

"Definitely Reagan." Reagan added and Rick nodded.

"Alright then." He said and quickly went back to the hallway. Reagan stood up with LAK still in her arms.

"Rick!" Reagan called in annoyance. He let anyways and she sighed and shook her head.

"I'll check up on him later." Herschel said as he grabbed her arm. LAK started to cry and Reagan quickly comforted her. She bounced as she held the infant.

"It's okay kiddo, it's okay. Aunt Rea's got you." She whispered. "Alright, when are we going?"

"Soon, we gotta make sure everythin's in check." Daryl told her and she nodded.

"Just tell me when." She said as she walked back over to the crib on the other side of the room.

"You like her, don't you?" Oscar asked him quietly.

"Wha?" Daryl asked.

"Reagan, you like her." Oscar repeated.

"We're friends." Daryl told him. "She's saved my ass and I've saved hers, 's as simple as that."

"Alright." Oscar sang as he took another bite of his oatmeal. Daryl shoved him a little and Oscar snickered as he walked away.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"Alright, everyone stick together." Daryl told the small group as they walked through the lower area.

"I'm surprised that there aren't as many walkers." Reagan commented as they began to walk again. They heard banging noise and they looked over to see a door only opening a little bit due to a walker blocking the door. Daryl walked in front of Reagan and closed the door several times.

"They ain't goin nowhere, let's go." He told them. Oscar went an opposite direction briefly while Reagan checked another hallway. She overheard Daryl talking to Carl.

"I was runnin' and all the other kids were starin' at me. I realized all the people and sirens were at my house. My momma and my house was burnt down to nothin'. It was all so unreal ya know?" Daryl told Carl. Reagan stopped in her tracks.

"I had to kill my mom. Shoot her in the head while she was out." Reagan looked back from her corner and saw the two had stopped. "She hadn't even turned yet." Daryl clapped his hand on the young boys shoulder and gave him a look of sympathy. Reagan felt a nudge and she looked behind to see Oscar.

"We better catch up." He said and she nodded. They walked up to the two as they walked through the halls. Oscar went into a cell. "Oh hell yeah!" he grabbed a pair of slippers.

"Why do you need slippers?" Reagan asked.

"At the end of the day, relax and kick your feet up." Oscar replied and she laughed. They heard a groan and she quickly pulled out her tomahawk. Carl and Oscar shot it but Daryl had already finished it off.

"Wait Daryl," she said and grabbed his arm. "There's something in its neck." The two bent down and Daryl pulled out the small knife.

"This is Carol's knife." Daryl realized and Reagan looked up at him.

"You two, go back to the cell block." Reagan said as she stood up. "We're looking for Carol."

"Aunt Rea…" Carl said.

"We'll be fine but we have to find her." She told her nephew and kissed his forehead. "Go back and be with your sister. I'll be there soon." Carl nodded and Oscar led him back to the cell blocks. Daryl was still observing the knife by the time she turned around. "Come on, we aren't going to find her by staring at the knife." She held out her hand and Daryl took it. She helped him up, well she didn't have to help him all that much, and they were off. She had her tomahawk in her hand, ready to strike and Daryl and his crossbow. "Thanks for helping Carl out."

"No problem." He said and she pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry about what happened." She told him.

"Don't be, it happened so long ago." He said. "I really don't think about it all that much."

"Was Merle really that cruel to you?" she asked and he looked at her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry." There was a little more silence as they walked through the halls.

He started talking again and it took her by surprise. "I never got to hang out with the kids on my street unless he wasn't around. He would make me help him break into houses and he took me to strip clubs when I was only eight." He looked over at her and saw that sadness filled her eyes.

"That's awful." She said quietly but loud with truth.

"Yeah but it happened." He replied. "He's my brotha."

"Whatever happens happens." She quipped and he nodded.

"Exactly." He said and decided to ask her some questions before she could ask anymore. "Come on, tell me about yer childhood."

"Um, well, I grew up in King County my Dad was an FBI agent and my mother was a doctor. They were gone a lot but they made sure they spent time with us. My older brother Robert and Rick, the oldest, would always steal my Barbies or my books and would hold them up high enough that I couldn't reach." Daryl snickered a little bit and she playfully shoved him. "When I was a teenager, Robert went into the military and Rick was in the police force. All three of the men in my life taught me how to fight and defend myself. Rick and Dad had seen some pretty fucked up stuff so they wanted me to be able to get out of those situations like rape and assault. When I was eighteen, I got a phone call from the General. Robert had gotten shot by enemy fire. Twice in the chest, once in the leg, and once in the head. He was only twenty three. I remember breaking down in the middle of the streets and people stopped and asked me what was wrong. 'My brother was shot! My brother was shot!' I remember just wailing out in the middle of UGA. Then when I just turned 26, Shane walked into the bar while I was performing…" Daryl listened intently as she talked about her past.

_(Ready to Run by The Dixie Chicks)_

"_When the train rolls by  
I'm gonna be ready this time  
When the boy gets that look in his eye  
I'm gonna be ready this time  
When my momma says I look good in white  
I'm gonna be ready this time_

Oh yeah  
Ready, ready, ready, ready...ready to run  
All I'm ready to do is have some fun  
What's all this talk about love" Reagan saw Shane run into the bar with a frantic look on his face. The band stopped playing as he ran over to Reagan. Melissa and Rebekah looked at Shane as he breathed hard.

_ "You need to come to the hospital." He told her as he led her off stage._

_ "Why? What happened?" she asked._

_ "Rick's been shot." Reagan stopped. Both of her brothers had been shot to death. _

_ "No!" she cried. _

_ "He's alive but they're operatin' on him right now." Shane told her. "We need to leave." They ran out and went to the hospital. They waited for hours as they waited for the news. They saw Doctor Kenway walk out into the waiting room and they all stood._

_ "We tried and got all the fragments out but he's in a coma." Reagan had to sit back down. The doctor talked some more but Reagan couldn't hear anything._

_ "Why don't you go visit him?" Shane offered and she snapped out of it. She walked to the room almost feeling weightless as she gripped the handle. She turned it slowly and walked in. She almost had to walk away when she saw Rick's lifeless body. She walked over and held his cold, limp hand._

_ "Hey Rick, it's Reagan." She began with a grapefruit size lump in her throat._ _"I want to let you know that I love you very much, I mean, you're my brother. I wouldn't want to have any other brother than you." She started to cry and held his hand to her cheek. "I need you to stay here Rick. I can't lose you, I just can't. Carl and Lori need you to stay too. Carl wouldn't know what to do with himself. I've never seen him, so…so… depressed._ _Shane keeps on telling himself it's his fault but I need you to wake up soon to tell him it's okay. He needs to hear it from you Rick. He's so broken about this and I really and truly don't know how to fix it." She reached up and fixed a piece of hair that was out of place. "We all need you to be here Rick, I mean it. I know it'll take you a while but we just need you to come back as soon as possible. I'll come and visit you every day until you wake up because you're my brother and I love you. I could probably make a routine you know how I like routines." She chuckled sadly. "I could come in the morning to read you the paper and tell you what happened on the last episodes of Criminal Minds and Castle. I could tell you how Carl's doing in school. I could do that for you, I mean that's what they did in all the movie's anyways." She could hear the beep of the monitor going to a steady rhythm and the air pump working hard. She sighed and wiped her eyes. "I guess I'll come and send someone else in then." She leaned and gave Rick a kiss on his cold cheek. "I love you bro." she walked away from him and out into the hall._

Reagan stopped her story and held a hand up to Daryl's chest. She steadied her tomahawk and went to the edge of a corner. She whistled and a walker appeared from the far side of the hall. She jumped up in the air and took down the walker with a hit in the middle of the head. The weapon sliced into its head as she brought down the body with hers pushing it down. She was crouching on the ground when the walker hit the ground and she pulled out her weapon. She stood up and was breathing hard.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Robert." Daryl said as she came back to him.

"Thanks but I've learned to deal with death as well." She replied and he smirked at her.

Three hours later:

They were out of luck. They had searched every corner, every inch, every centimeter but there was still no sign of Carol. They went back to their spot where the small group dispersed and the door that had the walker trying to escape. Daryl was sitting on the ground, scraping the floor with Carol's knife while Reagan paced, trying to figure out where to look next. Daryl huffed and stood up quickly.

"Daryl?" she asked but he didn't respond. He moved the walker away and put both hands on the door.

"Ya gonna do anythin' or jus' stand there?" he asked angrily and she pulled out her tomahawk.

"Open the door…" she waited a little. "Now!" he opened the door and got the knife ready to stab. "Stop!"

"What?" he asked but then he saw a woman against the wall with bright blue eyes and gray hair.

"Carol!" Reagan cried and ran over to her friend. "Let me see…" she checked Carol over. "No bites but she needs water and food." Daryl quickly swooped Carol up and the quickly went upstairs to their cell block.

"Herschel!" Daryl called but they didn't see him. "They're outside." Daryl told Reagan and they ran outside to see Herschel.

"Oh my God!" Beth exclaimed and they all rushed over.

"Get her inside." Herschel instructed.

"Wait, where's Rick?" Reagan asked and they looked over to see Rick watching a woman slicing up some walkers.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So I watched a lot of Norman movies this weekend and I have to say I love Dark Harbor! If you haven't seen it you need to! So good! And y'all go check out Jetnova's story, _Never Surrender_. It's really good! You'll be hooked by the first chapter like I was! Thanks for the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! This is a pretty big chapter so please review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 5

"Rick!" Reagan yelled as she ran. He had let the woman in but Reagan stopped in her tracks when she saw the woman. She was covered in blood with baby formula in her basket. Carl and Rick helped the woman by killing walkers and carrying her inside.

"Reagan?" the woman asked weakly.

"Michonne?" Reagan asked. The others, excluding Herschel, Beth, and Carol, ran towards them and Daryl had his crossbow drawn. "Holy shit! It's you!" Michonne smiled as Reagan hugged her.

"I can't believe you're alive Grimes!" Michonne laughed and Reagan gagged.

"You're getting walker guts all over me!" she said and Michonne backed away quickly.

"How do you know her?" Daryl asked as he grabbed Reagan's elbow.

"She used to work at the bar before she passed the bar." She said and the two girls laughed at her pun. Reagan's smile faded when she saw her leg. "You're shot."

"I'll explain." Michonne said.

"Where did you get the baby formula? How did you know?" Reagan asked.

"I'll explain. Glenn and Maggie have been kidnapped." Michonne told them. Reagan grabbed a clean cloth for her friends wound and Michonne set the basket on a table. Reagan began to look at her wound just to see if there was anything she could do before Herschel did anything but Michonne grabbed her shoulder and lightly pushed her away.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Reagan asked.

"Let's just start from the beginnin'." Michonne said. "I was with this woman Andrea and we stuck together until we got to a town called Woodbury."

"Andrea's alive?" Carl asked and Michonne nodded.

"Well, we didn't walk into Woodbury we were _taken _to Woodbury. We stayed there for about a week, they stole our weapons, and there was just somethin' with the town. Andrea knew a guy named Merle there, the one that kidnapped us." She stopped when everyone's face went white.

"Go on." Daryl ordered with a growl.

"There was this Lieutenant that was found at the plane crash me and Andrea were investigating and he was close to dying. The Govena, the leader of everythin', told him he would find his group. They left and when they came back he said they'd been eaten by biters. Thing is, there was bright red blood all over the tires. Not dark red walker blood. They had killed all those army men. Andrea gave Merle a map to the farm y'all were staying at and I know that if The Govena finds you he'll kill all of you except Merle's brother. Later on, I saw the Governor brushing a little walker's hair and I also saw my weapon. I snuck and took my weapon but three people came into the room during their little celebration. Merle, Milton who was a scientist, and The Govena. I escaped through a backdoor and they had walkers locked up with no teeth or anythin'. Naturally, I killed them to put them out of their misery but I was caught. The Govena had a little chat with me but that led to escorting myself out and Andrea refusin' to leave. It wouldn't be that easy though. I had been tracked by Merle and three others, one of them probably barely eighteen. I tried to send them a signal but they wouldn't listen and go away. I had to kill two of them but Merle caught me before I could. I broke his nose and the walkers came by. I slice a stomach and its blood fell on me, but it masked my scent so no other walkers would attack me. I ran away but Merle shot me in the leg as I got away. I did happen to see Merle killin' the eighteen year old boy."

"No." they heard Daryl breathe quietly. Reagan held his bicep but she continued to listen.

"What about Glenn and Maggie?" she asked.

"Remember, I couldn't run or anything with my leg like this. I saw Glenn and Maggie in the town getting supplies and Merle came from around the corner. He asked for his brother Daryl and Glenn told him to trust them and wait. Merle dropped his gun but he still had his pistol. Maggie and Glenn had their guns drawn. Merle shot the car and they ducked for cover. By the time Glenn went back over to Maggie, Merle had a gun to her head and in a chokehold. He told them they were goin' for a drive but not back to the camp."

"So they're going to Woodbury." Rick said and Michonne nodded.

"I know where it is and I will help you once my leg cleared which it should be pretty soon." Michonne said. Reagan felt Daryl moving away from her and stalking out of the cellblock. "I'm guessing that's Daryl."

"You would be correct." Reagan said. "I'll give him some time."

"There's no telling what he'll do to them." Rick said.

"That means we're going after them." Reagan said. "I want you to stay here though."

"What?" Rick asked.

"You have to stay here for your baby and Carl. We'll be fine, you need a break." She reasoned.

"Reagan I'm not letting you-"

"Stop!" Reagan snapped. She walked over to her brother and held his shoulders. "You need some time off, you need to take care of your baby." She said softly.

"Fine." Rick replied.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

Daryl was sitting on top of a watch tower looking over the terrain. His brother was alive but he had lost it. He had actually hit women and murdered people. What the hell was going on in that town? What was he doing to Glenn and Maggie? He heard someone climbing the ladder and onto the roof.

"I don't want no…" he turned to see Reagan and his lips went into a tight line.

"I can leave." Reagan said and motioned back.

"'S okay." He said and she sat down next to him.

"Seems like just a couple of days ago we were sitting on this roof." Reagan joked.

"I can't believe he's doin' all that stuff." Daryl said quietly and Reagan sighed.

"I know." She replied.

"He's never laid a hand on a woman before." He confessed. He felt Reagan's hand going on his and she squeezed it.

"You understand what we have to do, right?" she said. "We have to get them back and if Merle stands in our way we may have to-"

"I'm not stupid." Daryl said and a confused look went across her face.

"I never said or thought that." She told him. "What would make you think that?" Daryl just shrugged. "Look, this situation causes all of us to evolve in ways we don't want to. Rick's totally changed and some of us were lucky enough for it to end before we started to adapt, like Amy. Merle has become more violent and frankly, that's not the best of news. Not to mention-"

"I don't want ya goin' tomorrow." Daryl suddenly said.

"Why?" she asked in shock. "You know I can hold my own and get into tight spaces."

"I don't know what he'll do to ya if he catches ya." He said. "That ain't my brother out there."

"Daryl, I'll be fine. Rick's not going either so I'm one of the only one's fit enough to go. I have to go." She said. Daryl took her by surprise when his fingers threaded into her hair and brought her head closer to his. His face unsure, Reagan served him a small smiled. She brought her lips to his and he took them greedily. He had all of this shit built up in him, all this anger, he just needed to find a release of some sort. They pulled away when they heard someone climbing the ladder.

"Hey, you guys might wanna hurry back." Oscar said but realized what was going on.

"Oh, um-" Reagan began, still flustered by Daryl kissing her.

"We might as well go." Daryl said as he helped Reagan up.

"I'll see you guys later." She said as she jumped down from the roof to the main part of the watch tower, then to the ground. Oscar looked back up at Daryl with a smirk.

"Piss off." Daryl said as he climbed down and Oscar laughed.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"Alright, this way." Michonne told them as they got closer to the town. They had waited two days for Michonne to heal and they were ready. Daryl, Reagan, and Oscar went as well but Oscar would be their getaway driver. Michonne would be the navigator and Daryl would be with Reagan as they helped the other two escape. They saw the front of the town and it was guarded by two men with no way to get inside.

"Give me a minute." Reagan told them. She crept up to the wall as the men turned and climbed up the tires with ease. She waited as the man came back over and let go of the tire with one hand still gripping it. She swung her tomahawk and killed the man with a shot to the head and pulled him down. He hit the ground with a loud thump and the other man came over.

"Paul?" the man asked and looked down but it was too late. Reagan repeated the same thing and jumped down from the tires. Daryl helped her move the bodies.

"That should give us more time." She said as they began to investigate.

"Here." Daryl said. "There's a hole in the fence."

"I'll keep watch." Michonne said and Reagan nodded. She slipped into the town and Daryl followed. They snuck around behind the buildings. Daryl took point and Reagan watched their backs. No one had noticed them but they heard children laughing. Everything looked like no one even knew the apocalypse had happened.

"Wait, I think I see Merle." Daryl said and she spun around. Merle had walked into a bunker and they both decided to follow him. They opened it and went down the stairs. There was tan brick everywhere with fire lit torches guiding the way. They stopped at a corner when they heard Merle talking.

"Have they decided to say anythin'?" Merle asked.

"Nothing, no matter what we do." Another man replied. "We try to refrain from hitting women. The Governor came in here earlier as you know and you can figure out why she was shirtless." Reagan's jaw dropped. Had Maggie been raped or did he just threaten her? Either way, he was going down.

"Do it if ya have ta." Merle said and Reagan's blood boiled. "I'll be back to talk to them later." Merle walked down the hall and turned to the left. Daryl brought out his crossbow and signaled for her to be quiet. He got to the corner and whistled.

"What the hell?" the man asked and came closer to the corner. "What-" Daryl sunk his knife into the man's head and he fell to the ground. Reagan went to the two doors across from each other and slowly opened one of them. She saw Maggie tied up and topless.

"Rea!" Maggie whispered. There was a small window that they could fit through. Reagan ran over to Maggie and cut the duct tape off her wrists and ankles. She passed her the shirt on the ground and she slipped it on.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Let's go with sure." Maggie said and she sniffled as Reagan helped her up. Daryl took Maggie and helped her as well.

"We have to get Glenn now." Daryl said and both the girls nodded. They went across the hall and saw Glenn with a swollen, bloody face.

"Oh my God." Maggie whimpered and Reagan quickly went to Glenn to cut him free.

"Glenn, can you talk to me?" Reagan asked and Glenn just groaned in pain.

"I can walk on my own." Maggie told Daryl and he quickly went over to Glenn and Reagan.

"Come on Chinaman, we're gettin' you outta here." Daryl told him as they helped him up.

"Glenn, is anything broken?" Reagan asked and Glenn limply shook his head which surprised all three of them. Reagan ran over to the small window and made sure no one was coming. She motioned for Maggie to go first and handed Maggie her pistol. Maggie went through the window and waited for them to pass Glenn to her. Glenn was gently pushed through.

"Oh look at this." Merle laughed and Reagan turned around. Daryl stepped out in front of her. "Hey baby brotha, finally got her did ya?"

"Merle-" Daryl began.

"Come on Baby Brotha we're togetha again, just you and me against the world. Maybe we can join up with yer little group since ya've grown to love them so much." Merle mocked.

"Ya ain't comin' back with us." Daryl growled.

"Is that so?" Merle replied in shock that his brother had betrayed him. Daryl was his brother, why wasn't he running to him like he always did?

"Ya've threatened my group, ya've hit women, that ain't my brother." Daryl replied. Reagan saw Merle reaching for something so she jumped out from behind him and hit Merle with the handle of her tomahawk and pushed him out the door.

"Daryl! Reagan!" Maggie called. Daryl and Reagan were leaning against the door, pushing all of their weight on it and Merle kept ramming himself into the door.

"Go!" Reagan told him.

"No! I ain't leavin' ya here!" Daryl replied.

"I said go! Go back, you'll be able to protect them better than I can! Go!" she yelled and he shook his head.

"I said no Reagan!" He said. She bounced forward from the force of Merle hitting the door.

"Go before we're discovered by the others if we aren't already! I'll be fine!" she said and Daryl still hesitated. Reagan still put all of her weight on the door as she cupped his face. "Go, I promise I'll be okay and I promise y'all will be alive. I won't say anything, you know I won't." his glacier blue eyes were filled with conflict. He searched her worried face for a way out of this. She lightly kissed him and pushed him away from the door. He ran towards the window as the door popped opened and pushed Reagan onto her back. "Go!"

"I'll come back for ya Rea!" Daryl yelled as he left.

"Daryl!" Merle screamed but Daryl and the others had already left. He looked down at the little strawberry blonde on the ground and brought his knife to her. She dodged and kicked his stomach. He bent over in pain but grabbed her waist. She stomped on his foot and elbowed his sternum. Merle positioned his knife and sliced into her back as she tried to escape, not deep enough to do any real damage to her spine but just enough to make her wail out in pain. He grabbed her hair and brought her face close to his. She tried to escape but he placed the knife up to her neck. "Where did they go?" he yelled and she didn't say anything. He let go of her only to slap her across the face. "Motherfucker! Where did they go?" he yelled and she still didn't say anything. He grabbed her roughly and tied her to the chair that Glenn was once in. He punched her one more time in the head and her head hung down. She was knocked out cold. "Give ya some time to think about bitch, then maybe ya'll talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! As usual thanks for all the views, reviews, follows and favorites! Please review because they mean so much! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 6

Daryl didn't say anything when they got back into the car. Glenn was barely hanging on but Maggie seemed to be doing a lot better. How was he going to explain this to Rick, to Carl? Why the hell did he just leave her there? She could be dead all because of his stupid decision.

"She's tough." Michonne said.

"What?" he snapped out of it.

"Reagan is the toughest girl I know. She may seem sweet and innocent but I've known her for a long time. When she needs to, she becomes the hulk." Michonne said. "I would always tell people that got on her nerves not to poke the bunny." Daryl chuckled a little as Michonne showed a smile. They drove the rest of the way in silence and Axel opened the gate for them as they drove in. Herschel quickly took Glenn and Maggie as the rest stepped out of their vehicle. They went inside the prison.

"Reagan?" Rick asked.

"Where's Aunt Rea?" Carl asked.

"She's still in Woodbury." Michonne answered.

"We wouldn't have made it if she hadn't stayed behind." Daryl said. "I'm goin' back for her Rick."

"Not yet." Michonne said.

"What the hell do you mean 'not yet'?" Daryl barked angrily. Rick was still trying to comprehend the fact that his sister might be dead again. This was like when he first woke up from the coma.

"The guards will be on high alert, it could take us a couple of more days if not a week for things to go back to normal."

"My sister could be dead by then." Rick growled.

"He won't kill her." Maggie told them. "They'll hurt her but if he's smart and he wants information, he won't kill her."

"What if she comes back worse than Glenn?" Rick asked Maggie.

"We'll have to deal with that." Herschel said. Daryl felt like punching a wall. He promised Rick he would protect Reagan with his life. Now, hers maybe gone.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"They're gone?" The Governor asked angrily.

"Yeah but not without leavin' one behind." Merle replied.

"You get all you can out of her. Get the location before they find us again!" The Governor growled.

"What exactly do ya expect me ta do?" Merle asked.

"Hit her, slap her, rape her for all I care!" The Governor said and saw Merle's face. "Don't tell me you're gettin' soft on me now. Who brought you in and fixed you up, huh?"

"You sir." Merle replied.

"If you want your brother back and you want my support, get all you can out of her." The Governor said but stopped when he saw Andrea. Merle had to beat Reagan, he knew what traitors had to go through and he did not want to go through that.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

_"Hey everyone!" Reagan greeted as she stood behind the microphone with her acoustic guitar. Melissa had her banjo, Rebekah had her fiddle, and their small band in the back that consisted of two other people, Desmond on the drums, and Connor on the electric guitar. "You know, sometimes you just have those days that you feel that you just need to sing an angry song. This is a new one that we think y'all will enjoy! (Sin Wagon by Dixie Chicks)_

_He pushed me 'round  
now I'm drawin' the line  
He lived his life  
now I'm gonna go live mine  
I'm sick of wastin' my time  
Well now I've been good for way too long  
Found my red dress and I'm gonna throw it on  
'Bout to get too far gone_

Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition  
Need a little bit more of my twelve ounce nutrition  
One more helpin' of what I've been havin'  
I'm takin' my turn on the sin wagon

On a mission to make something happen  
Feel like Delilah lookin' for Samson  
Do a little mattress dancin'  
That's right I said mattress dancin'

Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition  
Need a little bit more  
of what I've been missin'  
I don't know where I'll be crashin'  
But I'm arrivin' on a sin wagon

When it's my turn to march up to old glory  
I'm gonna have one hell of a story  
That's if he forgives me  
Oh, lord please forgive me

Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition  
Need a little bit more of that sweet salvation  
They may take me  
with my feet draggin'  
But I'll fly away on a sin wagon

I'll fly away on a sin wagon 

_Everyone cheered as the song ended and the girls laughed. _

_ "Thanks so much!" Rebekah told the crowd. Reagan looked through the crowd with a wide smile and saw the brightest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. They locked eyes and she waved at him he looked down at the ground and his brother shoved his shoulder._

Reagan slowly came to and her bottom lip was swollen while her back stung like a million honey bees. She winced a little in pain as she tried to lift her head up only to see Merle waiting for her.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty!" He greeted with a sick, sadistic smile. She didn't say anything and he just laughed as he shook his head. "Darlin', if I was you I would start talkin' real soon. Didn't you see what I did to the chink?"

"If I were you I wouldn't have tortured valuable members of my group." She replied.

"So the bitch speaks!" he said. "Wait a minute, yer that prick's sister. Ya know, the prick that chained me to tha roof?"

"Maybe if you hadn't put the group in danger you would have both your hands right now." She replied.

"Come on suga, don't be like that." He smirked. "Listen, all I want ta know is where my baby brotha is."

"Well, I would've told you if followed Glenn's directions and waited." She said and the smirk disappeared from his face. "If you had been nice to us, trusted us, you would be with him right now. But you threatened my group so I guess I can't help you." Merle stood up and punched her across the face. She breathed hard through the pain and looked back up at him.

"I'm gonna ask nicely one more time." Merle began. "Where is my brotha?" Her lips didn't part and no noise came from her besides her breathing. He punched her stomach hard and she doubled over in pain. "If I can take on a girl with a sword I can certainly take a girl tied to a chair."

"Michonne?" she wheezed. "You mean the one that killed your group and broke your nose?" He roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to face him.

"How the fuck did ya figure that out?" he growled.

"How the fuck do you think we found Maggie and Glenn?" she retorted and he let her go. He swung around and kicked her face, hitting her eye. She cried out in pain and he laughed at her.

"You ain't gonna last as long as ya think." Merle told her.

"You're weak." She breathed out.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You're weak. You're nothing but a sad little boy looking for someone to control since you can't control Daryl anymore. You think that showing that you can beat up a person will make you notorious. Really, it just shows how desperate and low you are. You're not getting anything from me, you're not worthy." Merle roared in anger and brought his knife to her chest. He cut a line below her collarbone and just above her breasts and she threw her head back and yelled out in pain. He slammed his iron cast against her head and knocked her out again by accident.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

_"What, ya gonna yell at me?" Daryl asked her angrily in front of his tent. Sophia had just been buried earlier that day and Carol had just pissed him off even more._

_ "No, I came to see if you were okay." Reagan replied._

_ "Why the hell do ya care?" he asked and got closer to her, trying to intimidate her but she didn't flinch._

_ "Why wouldn't I care?" she retorted. "You're a member of the group and we've all lost someone today. Is it so much for you to understand that we care about you?"_

_ "So, you just goin' round handin' everyone a sack full of rainbows?" he mocked and she lifted one eyebrow._

_ "Contrary to popular belief I don't believe that sunshine and rainbows are coming out of everyone's asses." She replied with a slight scowl. "I came to see if you were okay because I knew you cared about Sophia and you're my friend. I knew it was a slim chance that you would actually tell me something without banter but I decided to try and be a good friend." Daryl stayed quiet for a moment or two._

_ "I'm fine." He grunted._

_ "I hope you will be." She replied and walked away. "If you need someone to watch your back, I'm right around the corner."_

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"Hey." Carol said as she came to Daryl. It had been an entire day since Reagan was left in Woodbury. Carl had resorted to silence and Rick spent most of his time in the boiler room for reasons unknown.

"Hey Carol." He replied.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Come on, talk to me." Carol said and he kept looking out the watch tower.

"She's there ya know." He said.

"I know." She replied.

"My brother would never hurt a woman." Daryl told more to himself. "He's never even thought about it before. I shouldn't have left her there. Maggie told me about that Governor bastard."

"I know Reagan, she wouldn't have budged if you yelled at her enough. When she's determined, she's ready for anything." She replied. "I know you care about her Daryl, you just have to give it time before you can go get her."

"There's no time." Daryl replied. "If she doesn't say anythin' I'm afraid he'll just kill her then and there." Carol was about to say something else that was probably a lie. "Carol, ya need to rest. I'm not sayin' that to be mean. Ya need some rest." Carol nodded and walked away.

_'Whatever happens happens' _Reagan's voice said and he rested his head on the bar. He needed to rescue her soon. Not in a week, a day, an hour, just anything that'll get her back in one piece. But he had to plan.

"I promised I would protect ya with my life. I'm comin' after ya Rea. Please hang on."

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"Sir she ain't gonna tell us anything." Merle said. It had been a few days since he had kept Reagan hostage. "I've beat her more than I shoulda. She's a woman this ain't right sir."

"Do you want to find your brother?" The Governor yelled.

"Yes sir but I've neva hit a woman before." Merle replied.

"Keep on doing this. For your sake, and the town's." The Governor said. He gripped the door handle and he knew what he was about to do to Reagan. "If you hear anything out of the ordinary-"

"I got it." Merle grumbled. The Governor smirked and walked into the room where he saw the pretty strawberry blonde coughing and spitting red speckles and globs on the floor. "Hello Miss Grimes." That was the last thing Merle heard before the door shut.

"Miss Grimes?" he asked. Reagan lifted her head weakly while her mouth was filled with blood. She spit it out to the ground and looked up to see a man with styled hair, stubble, and blue eyes. He tilted his head at her. He had a knife in his hand but set it on the table that Merle had put in front of her when he left her.

"Who are you?" she rasped out.

"I'm The Governor." He replied. He cut her arms free of the duct tape and she kept them to herself, still keeping in mind that the knife was on the table. "So, you knew Glenn and Maggie?" he asked but she didn't reply. "Are you in a group with them?" he asked. No answer. "Where is that group?" No answer. "Stand up please." Reagan did as he asked. The Governor eyed her but she stood still, this had to work out perfectly if it would work. The Governor stood up and smirked devilishly. "Take off your shirt."

"No." she said immediately.

"If you know what's best for you, you would take off your shirt." Reagan pierced her eyes to his.

"No." she replied.

"Then we'll do this the hard way." He growled and grabbed her into a chokehold with one arm. He violently pulled at her pants and began to pull them down. She bent down her head so her chin could maneuver to get breathing room. She reached behind her while one hand dug into his arm, drawing blood. She grabbed his balls, pulled, and twisted it outwards. He screamed in pain and she clipped his knees so he would fall to the ground. She grabbed the knife from the table and straddled his lap. She positioned the knife up in the air, about to dig it into his skull when she was kicked in the side. She fell to her side and clutched at her ribs, she had definitely broken a rib. She saw an iron cast being held by The Governor while another hand grabbed the knife that had slid away from her. She moaned in pain and in frustration. She coughed up more blood unto the cold ground next to her.

"Not so fast suga." Merle told her. The Governor was helped out of the room and as soon as the door closed, Merle helped her up. "Please, jus' tell me where he is." Reagan had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't trusting this son of a bitch, even if he was Daryl's brother. Merle's lips went into a tight line when she didn't say anything. He shook his head and strapped her back in the chair. The door opened again and Michael walked in.

"He said give what's comin' to her. Beat her till she can barely breath. Teach her a lesson. He wants to hear her pain." Michael said regretfully and looked down at the ground as he shut the door.

_Note: the move that Reagan used is an actual move my sister taught me when she was taking self-defense classes so it's actually doable._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I wanted this chapter because I wanted to put out a note. My heart along with my family's goes out to the families and the community of Newtown, Connecticut. Y'all are in our prayers and we are very sorry for what happened. Thanks and as always, happy reading and God bless.

Chapter 7

*_SLAP*_

Reagan's head flung to the left as Merle hit her again. It had been three straight days of never-ending torture. He would let her off to go use the bathroom outside in an excluded area but that was it. She didn't eat whether they gave her food or not and she didn't drink. She was afraid they would put some kind of drug in the food, her father had told her of cases like that. There was no way out of this. She didn't have her knife and the chair couldn't be moved from the floor. She could see her tomahawk on the wall but she knew she would never get it. She had five, deep gashes on each of her legs and she didn't even want to know what her face looked like. The Governor had come in earlier… she didn't want to think about it.

"Why the fuck are you still doin' this?" Merle asked her. Merle was desperate to get her to talk. He had to get something out of her, then he could stop beating her. He had to dig deeper, hurt her emotionally. "Who are ya helpin'? Your cunt of a brotha? That little bitch ya have of a nephew? Deputy Dipshit ain't around anymore to save yer little ass. That nigga that always stood by ya? What about that cheatin' bitch of a sister?"

"Dead." She replied.

"So Lori's dead now?" Merle replied. "Pro'ally for tha best."

"I don't disagree with you." She replied.

"Ya know, I can just kill ya." Merle said as he brought the knife up to her neck. "With one simple movement. You ain't tellin' me nothin', so If I was you I'd start talkin'." Reagan weakly brought her head up to look him dead in the eyes.

"Death. First." She growled slowly. He roared in anger and cut the duct tape of her wrists. He broke the back legs of the chair and she fell backwards. She began to bring her hand up but he stomped it down. He forced her right arm straight out and brought out his knife. The edge dug into her skin and she wailed out in pain. It would drag down the width of her arm, exit, then start on another part of her arm. It wasn't deep enough to kill her but just deep enough to leave permanent scars. It took him a while to finish that arm. He stomped his foot on her right hand and dug his knife into her left arm. The pain was unlike any other. She passed out not long after he started her left arm.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"_That guy has been looking at you since we came here." Georgie told Reagan. _

_ "I think he's wondering what a gay man is doing at a sports bar." She replied and Georgie laughed._

_ "I'm serious Reagan." He replied. "Besides, he's kinda cute in a rough kind of way."_

_ "Like the brawny paper towel guy." Michonne added and Reagan laughed. Reagan looked behind her and saw the same pair of bright blue eyes that were there a week ago when she performed at that bar. They locked eyes but he brought his eyes up to the TV. She shook her head and looked back at her friends._

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

_ Reagan walked around the perimeter around the cars in the middle of January. It was bitterly cold that night but she didn't dare complain. It was better than sweating like a pig in the middle of August. She had her tomahawk ready in case of anything. She wasn't really paying attention but she could still focus enough that she was able to protect the group. Rick had lost it, he really had. Lori wasn't making it all that much better. Reagan really thought the Rick would be the next to go if he kept this up. A breeze followed through and she hissed._

_ "Jesus." She mumbled with chattering teeth. All she had was a brown sweater that was heavier but didn't quite do the trick. She gave her blanket to Carl, which Rick was thankful for. Rick hadn't really talked to Carl and had definitely distanced himself from Lori. She heard a twig snap and she quickly got into battle mode._

_ "Whoa, I was jus' checkin' up on ya." Daryl said with his crossbow on his back. Reagan sighed and lowered her tomahawk. _

_ "You need to start talking more." She replied and he actually chuckled._

_ "Where's your blanket?" he asked._

_ "I gave it to Carl." She replied. "He needed it anyways, more than I did."_

_ "You'll freeze your ass off out here." Daryl told her and she shrugged._

_ "I'll warm up later." She told him. She heard him shuffle a little before warmth was added to her. She saw his poncho that he had picked up near her. "Keep it, you barely own anything with sleeves." She joked._

_ "Stop fightin' and put it on." He said. "People can see you shakin' from a mile away." She put her tomahawk into its sheath and he put it on her. She pulled her hair out of the hole._

_ "Thanks Crossbow." She told him._

_ "No problem." He replied and walked away._

WMLWMLWMLWMWLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML WML

Daryl had snuck out of the prison earlier that day. There was no way he was going to let Reagan die there, no chance in hell he was. He was on foot as he approached the town. He had been walking for about two hours. He knew that it would be a longer trip back but it would have to do if he wanted to get her back. The group was right though, the town was more guarded and he would have to be sneaky. He had his crossbow in his grasp as he navigated his way through the bushes and hid behind trees. He finally got to the hole in the fence that was watched by circling guards. He waited for them to pass and he quickly passed through. He brought out his knife and was blood thirsty. If any of these men had touched her, he'd kill them. He crouched through the hallways until he came to a room with blood trailing from it. Little splatters of blood were exiting the room and his blood boiled.

"Now, I know that Merle hasn't touched you yet but that don't mean he hasn't told me not too." A man told Reagan. He looked into the room and saw Reagan breathing but faintly. She had a black eye, a swollen, broken lip, cuts in her legs, and something written into her arms. She had bruises and cuts all over her face and a line of dried blood just above her breasts. She couldn't move on her own if she tried. Her hair was a mess as it was pushed out of her face. "He'll get to you soon enough but I think I'll take the first spin." Her good left eye was squinting but shut completely when the man knelt down in front of her, reaching for the zipper on her pants. Daryl quickly shot an arrow into the man's head and Reagan opened her eyes as best as she could.

"Daryl?" she asked weakly. He saw her tomahawk on the wall and took it down. He cut the duct tape from her legs. He knelt down in front of her and helped her sit up. She winced in pain and tried not to cry out. Blood seeped through her shirt and pants.

"It's okay sweetheart, I got ya." He told her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Go back." She rasped out against his chest. "They're sick. They'll kill us."

"Not if I can help it." He replied and began to walk out. He checked the hallways and quickly began to make their escape. A man was right in front of the door so he set Reagan down and brought out his knife. He covered the man's mouth and dug his knife into his head. He gently brought him down and dragged him back on the stairs.

"Leave me here, they'll catch you." She tried to say loud enough. He figured out what she said but pretended he didn't hear her. He picked her up again and hurried over to the fence. The two men circling the area were in front of their escape but Daryl felt something being put against his chest. He saw a small pistol like the ones the men were carrying. Reagan must have taken it from the man he killed. Daryl looked down at her and smirked at her.

"Ya sneaky little thing." He told her and she tried to smile. He shot the two men dead with headshots and ran out of the town.

"What was that?" he heard someone ask.

"What the hell?"

"Is anyone hurt?" Daryl breathed hard as he tried to get away from the town as best as he could. With him running so fast though, it was hurting Reagan more. He would have to stop soon but he couldn't stop now. He ran into the woods, dodging all the obstacles in his way.

"Jus' hang in there, we'll stop soon." He told her.

"You shouldn't have come." She replied softly.

"Hush now, ya need to save yer strength." He ran but he stopped as soon as he saw a creek. He checked the area quickly and sat her down. He pulled the cloth out of his back pocket and put some of the water on it. He pulled out his canteen and helped her keep herself upright. He helped her drink the water, careful not to let it touch her lips so it wouldn't hurt. He brought the cloth up to her face and dabbed away some of the blood. She winced as he did so but he told her to be quiet and that he was sorry. He didn't touch the area near her breasts he would let Carol or Maggie take care of that. He lifted her right arm and saw death written on it, used with a knife. He looked at her left arm and inscribed was first. He gently dabbed the blood away and went back to her face. He had never seen a face so battered and bruised, not even his moms. It made him sick to his stomach that his brother, his own fucking brother, did this to her.

"Death first?" he asked her.

"What I told him." She replied but her eye was becoming droopier as she fell against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"I need ya to stay with me Reagan." He said but he heard rustling in the trees and bushes. He picked her up again and made sure he left no traces of them behind. "We gotta keep moving." He said and looked up at the sky. If they tried hard enough, they could make it back before dark.

"I didn't tell them where we were staying." She said.

"Ya were strong, stronger than I woulda been." Daryl admitted as he ran. She didn't weigh all that much now. Before, in the quarry, she was slender but was curvy. She didn't have Lori's physique to where she was just skin and bones. The girl had meat to her but most of that was gone now and replaced by pure muscle. Her face had thinned out more from the face he remembered seeing at a bar. He would see her familiar face either singing or laughing with her band or Michonne and some guy. He used to think the guy was her boyfriend but the man changed his opinion very quickly.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

_"Hey there!" a higher pitched voice said. Daryl looked down from the TV at the bar and saw a shorter man with styled brown hair. He had porcelain like skin with rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. He had a button up, black, dress vest with a white short sleeved button up t-shirt. The man was a fashion freak from what he could tell._

_"Can I help you?" he asked. He was the guy that had been sitting with the pretty girl that night._

_ "My name's George." He told him and held out his hand. Daryl gave him an unsure look but shook his hand._

_ "Daryl." He grunted._

_ "Well, Daryl, my friend Reagan is the one you've been staring at all night." He replied. "She's funny, an amazing singer, the sweetest, happiest girl you will ever meet, and she will love you forever if you send some Jameson her way."_

_ "Uh, thanks." Daryl told him._

_ "She thinks you're pretty cute as well. We all do." He winked and walked away. Daryl was just a little freaked out. Did a guy just hit on him?_

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"Open the damn gate!" Daryl yelled and the gate immediately opened. It was almost dark and Reagan was barely hanging on. She needed water and she needed food, fast. "Come on, you can make it."

"Reagan!" Rick yelled as he sprinted towards Daryl and Reagan. Daryl ran as fast as he could without trying to hurt Reagan to give her to Herschel. Rick almost broke down again when he saw his little sister's face. Swollen, beaten, tears were outlined through the blood that stained her face. Her body was cut up, bruised, was she raped?

"Daddy!" Beth called and Herschel made his way over to Reagan as they laid her down on the first table they saw.

"Get the medical supplies!" Herschel told his daughters. Daryl stayed with Reagan as he finished laying her down by gently placing her head on the pillow.

"We're here sweetheart, we made it. You're gonna be okay." He told her but all she did was squeeze his hand tighter. Glenn was still recovering but shook his head and covered his mouth when he saw Reagan. Carl ran over to his Aunt and started to cry. He pushed Carol out of the way, with an apology, to see her.

"Aunt Rea?" he asked and she turned her head away from him.

"I don't want him to see me like this." She told Daryl in a voice that almost couldn't be heard. Daryl looked up at Rick and he nodded. He pulled his son away but Carl fought to stay with Reagan. Herschel came back with all the supplies and the girls had clean clothes.

"Alright, everyone go back to your cells. We need space and quiet." Herschel said.

"I ain't leavin'." Daryl said. He had already shocked the group enough with calling Reagan 'sweetheart' but this shocked them more. He had a good way of not showing emotions and staying behind the wall that he had built. But now, the dam broke and there was nothing that could stop the waters.

"Daryl, if you want her to be okay you need to leave." Maggie told him as she grabbed his arm. Daryl's jaw clenched but he did what was necessary and walked away from Reagan. They went back to the cell blocks and Daryl stood there, biting the skin around his thumb, pacing back and forth.

"Daryl." Rick called and he turned to his brother.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you." Rick told him. "You saved Reagan and… well I can't-"

"Hey, it's no problem." Daryl shrugged.

"Yeah it is." Rick replied. "Your brother is back there, we need to figure out what we need to do." Daryl hadn't even thought about Merle. That wasn't his brother. Merle never hit women and wasn't this brutal. He almost killed Reagan, he tortured her, that wasn't his brother.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Merle breathed like a horse running in a race. His eyes were filled with anger as he saw that his hostage had been taken away, not without a few of his men being killed. He wanted to know the motherfucker who did this, who deprived him of finding his brother. He looked down at the man that was shot and saw an arrow. A crossbow arrow. Merle's brows furrowed and his mouth opened slightly. Daryl had come back to get her. He had to find Daryl, he had to explain why he beat Reagan. Merle threw the arrow he had pulled out to the ground. He had fucked up big time, he needed to find Daryl.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing response on chapter 7! So here we go! Thanks so much for the views, reviews, follows, and favorites. I would greatly appreciate the reviews! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 8

"She's asleep right now." Herschel told the group.

"We got her to eat and drink a little but it's a start." Maggie added. "She'll be okay but she'll definitely have some scars."

"She has a broken rib but that can only heal with time. Her leg's pretty messed up too." Herschel added. "We'll move her to her bed in a little bit but she'll be on bed rest for a little while." Daryl was still in his corner not talking to anyone. He had only talk to Rick but didn't give him an answer on what to do about Merle. He just grunted and walked away. Merle wasn't the one to blame, he was. He had let her stay, had let her talk him into it. Maybe he should've stayed instead of her. Merle would be happy and Rick and Carl would be happy that she was okay and not battered. He felt blood touch the tip of his tongue and saw he had chewed his thumb to the point of bleeding. He cursed softly and sucked the blood from it, hoping no one would notice his nervous habit.

"Daryl." Carol said. "The boys need some help getting her into her cell." Daryl nodded and pulled his thumb away from his lips. Daryl went over to Reagan and Rick. She looked so peaceful. She was in a deep sleep and her body seemed to feel comfortable. Daryl picked up her legs while Rick picked her up by her shoulders. They began to pull her up but she winced and hissed in pain. Both men's faces went white as he set her back down gently.

"Oscar, Glenn!" Rick called and the two different men ran in. Glenn picked up her upper legs and Oscar picked her up by her torso. The gently moved her into her cell and laid her down on the bed. Herschel, Maggie, and Beth had just wrapped her up in a sheet since it hurt her to put on clothes. Maggie said as soon as they laid her down she would need them to leave so she could change the blood stained sheet. The men laid her down while Maggie and Carol walked in. Once again the men left.

"We need some water." Beth said and Carl ran in with a bottle. Reagan was awake again as the women helped her sit up. Daryl went back to chewing the skin around his other thumb nail for another hour as they were trying to get Reagan's strength back up. Glenn went inside to talk to her but she sent him out in a polite way. She needed to speak with someone else.

"She wants to speak with you." Glenn said. "You should go talk to her."

"No." Daryl said.

"Why?" Glenn quizzed.

"She don't wanna see me." Daryl said and walked away to go outside. Glenn looked over to Carol and she nodded. She followed Daryl outside but he turned around. "Go back inside woman."

"She really does want to see you, Daryl." Carol told him.

"I let this happen to her, she don't wanna see me and she ain't gonna." Daryl replied and Carol was fed up.

"How come you're the only one who thinks this is your fault?" Carol snapped at him, taking Daryl by surprise. Carol had a hell of a spit fire. "Rick certainly doesn't think so and neither does Reagan!"

"Dammit Carol I left her there!" Daryl replied angrily, his southern accent coming out even more.

"You did what you had to do! You protected Maggie and Glenn and you got Reagan back! You rescued her Daryl! Like you rescued me!"

"I had a choice to leave her there and I took it!" he yelled back, walkers banging on the gate laced with barbed wire. "I'm no betta than him!"

"Did you hit her?" Carol asked.

"No." Daryl answered softly.

"Did you cut her?" she asked.

"No." he repeated again.

"Would you ever hit her?" she asked again still with a strong look on her face.

"Hell no!" Daryl replied a little more angrily.

"Then you are better than Merle." Carol pointed out. "She cares about you Daryl. Don't push her away." Carol turned back to go inside the prison. Carol had come a long way from being the quiet, conservative, abused woman of the group. She was stronger, more outspoken, and knew right from wrong. Daryl breathed hard as the moonlight beamed down on his face. It had been a long day. A long, long day. He stared at the ground harshly, his jaw locked. He wasn't going to lose Reagan, he wasn't going to let this happen to her again. He was just glad she was alive. He was going to talk to her but that didn't mean this wasn't his fault. He looked up at the sky.

"I don't know if yer there or not but thank ya for keepin' her safe." He growled and walked inside. He stalked into the cell blocks and went into her cell. Rick was next to her, smiling as she tried her best to cheer him up. Rick looked up and cleared his throat as he stood up.

"I'll be back Girly." He told her and walked away. Daryl came in and saw Reagan lying in the bed.

"Hey there crossbow." She told him. Her bottom lip was still busted, her eye still swollen, and her bruises were still fresh.

"Hey Reagan." Daryl replied as he stood over her.

"I think I owe you one." She replied. Daryl's lips went into a thin line as he saw her arms. Her cuts were still deep and still legible. She could see his chest rising up and down as he breathed heavily. "Hey." She said softly and brought his attention back to her face. "I'm okay."

"No ya ain't." he replied. "Ya got broke bones, yer leg's all messed up, yer-"

"Nothing that won't heal with time." She replied unsurely.

"I just never thought he would…" he stopped and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb and index finger. Reagan grimaced when she reached to grab his shirt to pull him down to her level. He quickly went to her so she didn't hurt herself more. She wrapped her arms around his waist as his arms hovered. He was still getting used to be touched like this since he had never felt it before. Her placed his hands on her back, making sure he didn't touch the cut on her back and closed his eyes. Reagan was his friend. She wasn't just his friend, he cared about her more than that. He had never been very vocal but she seemed to figure out his feelings pretty well. Like with Sophia, she understood his determination. With Carol, she understood. She understood him and didn't push him away when he was difficult and frustrated. He beat Randall because he was afraid his group would hurt Reagan. He did things for her that he had never done for anyone else. Not even Carol. He felt her sigh as they embraced but she tensed up when pain went through her body from breathing deeply. He pulled away quickly but cupped her face. He stared into her eyes for a moment. He kissed her forehead with chapped lips as she rested her hands against his chest. "I'm never lettin' this happen to ya again." He said against her skin. "I'm goin' to protect ya." She rested her head against his collarbone, her nose lightly touching his neck as she closed her eyes slowly. She could feel him start to play with the ends of her hair. This was where she felt safest. He was her protector, her friend, more than a friend, he was her angel.

"We'll protect each other." She replied softly. She wanted to kiss him but she knew she would hurt herself and he would freak. "I really do care about you, Daryl."

Those words rung through his head. He knew after this, she could be taken away from them, from him, in a minute. "I care about you too Reagan." He felt her press her top lip against his neck, her breath hitting the skin there. "You need to get some rest." Daryl told her and she nodded. He helped her lie down and kissed her forehead one more time before he parted out of the cell. Reagan watched as he left. She didn't expect him to say it back. She wanted to smile but again, it would hurt. Now she knew that she wasn't just a promise he made to Rick. He cared about her, it was a promise to her and himself. He didn't want to lose her and she didn't want to lose him. Did that qualify them as being together?

"Aunt Rea?" Carl asked and she turned around. He wasn't going to leave her alone if she didn't talk to him.

"Hey there." She said and saw LAK in his arms. "Hi LAK."

"Judith." Carl said.

"What?" she asked.

"We named her Judith." Carl said.

"That's a pretty name." she said as she looked at the small bundle. "It fits her well Carl. Good job."

"Thanks!" Carl said. "So…" Reagan tilted her head at him.

"So what?"

"Are you and Daryl together or something?" Carl asked and Reagan chuckled and winced.

"Uh, it's complicated. I think so." She replied honestly.

"Complicated?" he asked. "How is it complicated, you either like him or you don't."

"You'll understand someday." She replied. There was a little bit of silence between the two.

"She missed your singing." Carl told her. That made her want to cry right then and there. She needed to protect her family but at the same time she had to stay with her family.

"Where's your dad?" Reagan asked.

"I think back in the boiler room." Carl answered as Judith squirmed and whimpered.

"Again?" she asked and he nodded. Something wasn't right. Something more had happened while she was gone.

"Hey Carl." Beth called and Carl quickly brought his attention to the 17 year old.

"Yeah Beth?" Carl asked, he made his voice a little lower to seem manlier which made Reagan giggle.

"Let her sleep, she needs it. Goodnight Rea." Beth replied.

"Night Beth." Reagan said. Carl came over to his aunt and kissed her hand.

"Night Aunt Rea." He told her.

"Night sweeties." She told her niece and nephew and they walked out of her cell.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

Daryl lied down on his bed since Maggie and Oscar were going to take watch. His neck burned from where she had tried to kiss him. The other kisses were just mere thank-you's, awkward fillers, or just want driven. These small kisses that just occurred were different than the rest. They were emotional and meant something. Daryl had never felt something like this before. He cared about Reagan and he had never cared about a woman the way he cared about Reagan. He was going to keep his promise he made to Rick and now to her. He was going to protect her. He couldn't protect his mother but he was only ten. He couldn't protect Sophia. He could protect Reagan. No one was ever going to hurt her again. She was his woman.

"Daryl?" he heard a voice call for the hundredth time that day. He sat up from his cot and saw Carl leaning against the doorway.

"What kid?" he asked.

"Are you and Aunt Reagan together?" he asked and Daryl shook his head with a smirk.

"I ain't good at this shit kid." He told him honestly but he remembered what he just told himself. "Yeah, she's my woman."

"Good." Carl breathed and Daryl stared at him.

"Good?" he asked.

"You're good for her." Carl said and Daryl chuckled.

"You sound just like your dad." He said. "Go to sleep kid."

"Night Daryl." Carl said and walked out of the cell.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Merle knocked on The Governors door and waited for about five minutes. Andrea must've been in there again.

"Yes Merle?" The Governor said as he finished tying his robe.

"I have some more info on who may have taken the girl." Merle said and The Governor listened intently. "I found an arrow that goes to a crossbow. It was my brotha's." he told him.

"You do realize they could come back and attack, right?" The Governor asked.

"Yes sir." Merle replied. "I'll go out for 'em before they can."

"Where exactly does your loyalty lye Merle?" The Governor asked. "Does it rest here? Or with your brother?" Merle glared at him for a moment or two.

"Here." He replied.

"Then you know that if he threatens our safety, we have to deal with him?" The Governor asked.

"Yes sir." Merle replied almost in a whisper.

"Good, now get back to work and find them." The Governor said and walked back inside, slamming the door in Merle's face. Merle sighed as he began to think. He had to find Daryl. His baby brother was going to be pissed at him for hurting Chinaman and Reagan but it was for his own good. Merle was going to protect his brother if it was the last thing he did. He had to bring him back to Woodbury. The Governor promised that they would be safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So I have the flu, yay! Anyways, thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! Please leave a review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 9

Reagan's mouth opened as she panted. She couldn't sit up or else she would cry out in pain. She had a nightmare, her third one that night. Merle and The Governor had come in and killed the entire group, saving Judith for last to kill in front of her. Reagan tried to bury her face into her pillow but of course it hurt.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She cursed softly as tears streamed down her face. Merle and The Governor had buried his way into her thoughts. The place where she felt secure had been breached and he hadn't even found them. She wanted to warn the group that they made need more security but she didn't tell Merle and The Governor where they were. It would be useless and she was just being paranoid. She wished that the two men could just leave, just get out of her head, and just disappear so she could recover. She didn't want this, she didn't ask for this. She just wanted to save Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie. She wanted to protect them. She winced as she pushed herself to face the wall and not the door of the cell. She finally plopped herself down and was in darkness, sweet darkness where no one could see her. No one could see her bruised face, her torn body, her broken mind. She wanted to go back when times were happy. When the sun was shining and the sky was a rich blue. She wanted to be back with her mother, her father, Georgie, Rebekah, Melissa, Desmond, and Connor. She wanted to be back at the bar talking to her customers. She wanted the feel of the stage lights beaming on her face and the coolness of the microphone close to her lips. She wanted it all back. Everything was stolen from her.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

"Reagan?" she heard a voice call as she was asleep. She opened her eye and looked over her bare shoulder. Daryl was standing there with a bowl steaming in his hands.

"Did I order room service?" she asked and he rolled his eyes. She laughed and tried to turn back around.

"Stop movin' or else it'll never heal." Daryl told her as he set the bowl on the ground and scooped her up only to set her down to sit upright. "You okay?"

"Just sore." She replied as she clutched the sheet to her chest. Daryl picked up the bowl and the spoon with a scoop of oatmeal next and she raised an eyebrow. "I can feed myself Daryl." She insisted.

"Right." Daryl said and gave her the bowl. She sniffed in laughter as she blew on the oatmeal. "You feelin' any better?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night." She replied. She had a dark circle under her good eye. Good thing was that her lip was less swollen and felt a lot better from the day before. She cautiously put the spoon in her mouth and used her top lip to scrape it off. She licked the oatmeal off of her top lip as Daryl shook his head at her.

"Sumtimes I wonder about you." He said with a smirk and she laughed.

"Am I just that weird?" she retorted and he sniffed in laughter.

"Just a little." He replied and she laughed. They heard a knock on the door and Herschel was standing in the doorway.

"Mornin'." He greeted.

"Good morning Herschel." She replied. Daryl nodded at Herschel and walked out. Herschel took the bowl away from Reagan and she made a small noise so he started to chuckle.

"I just need to check on you, then you can eat." He smiled.

"Sorry." She replied. He put pressure on the rib that was broken and she winced. He put a little more pressure on it and she clutched the bed with one hand. "Okay Herschel it still hurts!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry, I have to do that." He said. He checked her leg. "Leg seems better already. You just twisted it in an odd way so it's not that serious." He checked over her cuts and bruises. "No infections from what I can tell. Everything seems to be better."

"Thanks Herschel." She replied. "Where's Rick?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Reagan." He began.

"I'm listening." She said.

"While you were gone, he was working on this old telephone and trying to put it back together." He said. "He said that there were people calling and that they had a safe place."

"That can't be." She breathed. "I'll talk to him about it."

"I know he'll at least listen to you, Reagan. He didn't listen to me." He told her.

"I'll talk to him." She replied.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Two weeks went by, Reagan was still healing and she still hadn't talked to Rick about the telephone. She was finally able to put on some clothes with the help of Maggie and Beth. Today, it was her favorite pair of yoga pants and a baggy white v-neck. She could do it, she knew she could. She gripped the bar of the bunk bed tightly with one hand as she used her other one to propel herself up. She could still see 'death first' written into her arms. She shook the memory away and went back to her determination. Her role model in that moment was 'The Bride' from Kill Bill. Uma Thurman woke up from a coma and could walk within a few hours, Reagan could do this. She started to pull herself up and her teeth clenched.

"Whut the hell are ya doin'?" Daryl almost yelled at her. She looked up with a 'busted' look. She bit her bottom lip, which had completely healed, and gave him an unsure look.

"I was just going to try and walk around." She answered.

"Are ya crazy?" he replied. "Yer gonna tear yourself up more if ya do that!"

"Well, help me." She reasoned. Daryl pursed his lips at her. "If I don't see the light of day soon I might just go crazy." Daryl shook his head at her but walked over to her. She hooked one arm around his neck, not too tightly, and he held her by her waist. Her other hand clutched his shirt. "Alright, let's go."

"How are ya?" he asked.

"I'm fine squirrel boy how're you?" she replied and he rolled his eyes. "What?" Daryl just chuckled and she held onto his shirt a little tighter when she lost her balance a little. Daryl had been looking after her, taking care of her. Oscar would give him knowing smiles but Daryl would keep his usual poker face on.

"Ya sure ya wanna go outside?" he asked.

"I haven't walked this far just to stop." She replied and started to walk again.

"Hang on Rea." He replied with a slight laugh. No one made him laugh quite as much as her.

Everyone was outside talking while they thought Reagan was taking a nap but Carol looked up from their little circle. It was overcast that day, which meant it was a lot cooler than it had been. Carol smiled at the scene she saw.

"Hey guys, look who's up." She said and they all looked to see Reagan walking slowly with Daryl as she tried to maintain her balance. Rick looked at his little sister and smirked sadly.

"Everything okay?" Maggie asked him.

"She's been having nightmares." Rick confessed. They all stared at Rick.

"How do you know?" Carl asked.

"I hear her during watch. She'll have I guess suppressed screams and wake up panting. I hear sniffling and soft sobs next." Rick said.

"Why haven't you done anything?" Beth asked.

"Dad, she's your sister. She's my aunt." Carl reasoned. He was mad at his father for not saying anything to him earlier.

"It's something that she has to deal with." Rick replied. Carl stood up and walked away from his father. "Carl." Rick groaned.

"Hey, thanks." Reagan told Daryl.

"For whut?" he asked.

"Caring for me." She replied.

"I told I did didn't I?" he asked and she nodded.

"Shit!" she cursed quietly as she lost her balance. She gripped on to him tighter and he caught her. She winced because of her broken rib but looked at the ground so Daryl wouldn't notice. She was getting her sea legs again and she was a little wobbly.

"We're goin' back inside." Daryl told her.

"I can make it a little longer." She protested.

"No ya ain't!" he rolled his eyes. "Look this ain't healthy for ya and ya need to-" he was cut off when Reagan aimed his silenced gun at a walker on the other side of the fence. He looked back down at her and she cocked an eyebrow up.

"Told you I'm fine." She replied. They could hear the snickers in the background. "Let's just walk around for a little longer."

"No." he replied. He picked her up and turned them around, knowing she couldn't turn without help. She groaned but walked with him anyway.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Merle was walking through the forest where Daryl and Reagan may have escaped. He had seen the long grass that had been trampled but that ended as soon as the woods started. If he found them, he could tell The Governor and they would be transported to Woodbury. His baby brother would be safe. He came to a creek and sat down by it. Merle was frustrated. He had been looking for weeks in the woods, starting from the trampled grass and going in different directions in the woods each day. Every time, bring back bad news to The Governor. He punched his hand into the water.

"What tha hell?" he questioned quietly. He picked up a red, tattered rag from the water. It was covered in dried blood. "This was Daryl's." Merle stood up and looked up at the sky. It was already sunset, he had to return tomorrow. He marked the creek like he had with other marks to keep him on the right track and headed back towards Woodbury.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Carl was walking around the cell blocks, taking watch for the night against Aunt Reagan's wishes. As he walked past her cell, he heard her sniffling again. He pursed his lips and was about to go in there but had a second thought. Carl smiled a little at his idea. He walked over to Daryl's cell and walked in since he left it open in case he needed to make a run or help out with watch. Carl slowly went to the sleeping Daryl, not knowing how he would react. Carl tapped his shoulder and Daryl groaned a little. He turned his face to see Carl.

"Whut's up kid?" he asked groggily.

"Listen," Carl whispered. "Aunt Reagan's been having some nightmares lately about what happened. My Dad told me today but he hasn't done anything about it."

"Alright?" Daryl replied.

"She's your woman right?" Carl added. "Go after her." Daryl smirked at the thirteen year old. Daryl motioned Carl out of his room and Carl nodded.

"I'm takin' care of it." He could hear Carl sniff in laughter at his prevailing plan as he walked away. Daryl got up from the bed and threw on some jeans. He usually just slept in a t-shirt and boxers but he didn't want to make Reagan feel uncomfortable. He looked out the cell both ways to make sure no one was watching. He walked over to Reagan's cell and knocked on the side of the door. All he could see was her back with the same white, baggy, v-neck as before. He could see the dark marks from her tattoo on her shoulder and it looked like she had a larger one on the side of her torso. She was lying on her good side, her right one. She looked behind her, just enough for her to see Daryl but not enough for him to see her.

"Oh, hey Daryl." She said softly.

"Is everythin' okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Don't lie to me gurl." He told her. She didn't say anything and turned her head back away from him. Daryl was in one of those moments again, those he seemed to have a lot with Reagan Grimes. He went to the end of her bed and climbed in. He got in so he was facing her while he was on his side. She seemed to grimace as he got in. Was it because he was so close to her? Wait, no! She had been crying. She seemed to push her face into the pillow more. She had helped him out so many times, she had saved his ass so many times. He let this happen to her. Even though he was asking her what was wrong, he knew what was wrong. Daryl did something he had never done before. He grabbed her gently, making sure not to touch her rib and pulled her closer to him so her head was against his chest. She smelled like flowers, lilacs in particular that almost made him relax immediately.

The familiar scent of Daryl overwhelmed Reagan. It gave her that warm feeling of home. She could tell he was tense but she just figured that he was uncomfortable with this. Holding people, comforting them. She could feel his calloused hand softly and slowly start to rub up and down her back. She sighed and this time it hurt less. He seemed to be taking the pain away.

"I can't stop thinking about it." She said softly.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"He just hit me."

"Just hit you?" Daryl replied softly but angrily. They didn't want to wake up the entire cell block.

"Well I mean, yeah." She replied. "The Governor tried to… he tried to rape me." Daryl felt his blood go cold. He had touched her.

"Reagan…"

"I,I didn't let him." She replied. "Remember, my father and Rick had taught me how to get out of that. I grabbed his knife and was about to kill him but… Merle kicked me and broke my rib before I could." She could feel Daryl hold her a little closer. She closed her eyes and just felt his presence. "I have dreams about them coming and killing everyone. Once they left Judith for last to kill in front of me. The rest of the dreams saved… you for last." She took a small pause because his breathing was becoming rapid. "I had that dream again." Daryl was breathing hard because of her story and her confession.

"They ain't gonna hurt us." Daryl said strongly.

"Daryl…"

"They ain't!" he whispered. "I'm not lettin' that happen to ya. None of us are gonna get killed by them. I'm gonna protect you Reagan. That's what I'm gonna do. Judith ain't gonna die. I ain't gonna die and ya ain't gonna die. You're my woman, I'm protectin' ya 's simple as that." He looked down at her and she looked up at him. Her eye was still a little purple but she could open and close it now. He could finally see the bright blue that shone through the darkness. She kissed his neck and left a small trail up it. Daryl lifted her up a little so she could be with him face to face.

"Daryl, kiss me." She said. He was apprehensive at first but then softly pressed his lips to hers. Her hands were on his neck as he kissed her so differently than he had kissed women before. He treated her so fragilely, like she could break at any moment. His tongue swept across her lips and she parted them almost on impact. They met each other, tips touching at first but were soon twisting around each other. This wasn't just hormones, this wasn't just want, this was need. But it wasn't sexual need, it was much more than that. They both needed someone to rely on. They both needed a person to be there when they were cracking. They needed each other.

Her mouth was so warm and inviting. He never got to experience it that night on the roof before she was taken. He pulled away and set his forehead on hers.

"I mean it Reagan." He told her. His eyes bore into hers. "Yer mine, and I'm gonna keep ya safe." Reagan was still seeing stars. That had to be the best kiss of her life.

"We'll protect each other, we'll have each other's backs." She replied.

"Nothin's gonna happen to ya." He vowed. She kissed him one more time. She really didn't know what to say. No man had ever promised her so much, with full intent to keep it either. Nothing was going to happen to him, not on her watch.

"We'll make sure that we're both safe." She said and he nodded, foreheads still against each other, arms still wrapped around each other.

"Go on, go to bed." He told her. She nodded this time and relaxed her head against the pillow. He helped her maneuver so that she could rest her head on his collarbone, and his on top of her head. He had finally found a place where he belonged. Carl was smarter than he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Happy holidays everyone! I hope you had a wonderful time with your friends and family! Just got over a minor writers block and wrote more for this story so thank goodness for a stroke of genius in the middle of the night, haha! Thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows. Please review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

PS: Thank you FanFicGirl10! I'm already feeling better so that's a good sign, haha!

Chapter 10

"Where's Daryl?" Glenn asked. Everyone was eating their breakfast and wondered where the hunter was.

"He's usually the first one up." Herschel added. Oscar got up from his seat and wiped his hands on his clothes.

"I'll go see where he is." Oscar said. Everyone went back to talking and eating. Oscar searched around and got to his cell. Daryl's bed wasn't made and there was no Daryl in it. Oscar was confused but had a suspicious look when he thought of where he might be. Oscar crept over to Reagan's cell and slyly smiled when he saw two, tanned hands on Reagan's back. Oscar slowly backed away and went back to the group. Rick was sitting there now, talking to Carl about the day before.

"Don't worry Dad, I took care of it." Carl said.

"Of what?" Oscar said.

"Oh, Aunt Rea's been having some nightmares lately but I took care of it." Oscar laughed at the thirteen year old.

"You're a match maker now?" Oscar asked. Everyone gave the two confused looks.

Daryl could hear the laughter coming from the other side of the cell. He stirred awake and lifted his head a little. It was morning that was for sure. Reagan was still huddled against his chest. Daryl let her go and decided to go back to his cell secretly before anyone came to conclusions. He heard Reagan sigh in her sleep and she wiggled her nose a little.

"Reagan." He whispered to her. Her eyes groggily opened.

"I swear you're like a furnace." She replied and he gave her a weird look.

"Um, okay." He said and she laughed sleepily.

"Is it morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, do ya want me to bring ya breakfast?" he asked.

"You can walk me there." She replied and he shook his head.

"Ya almost hurt yerself yesterday." He told her and she looked up at him.

"But I didn't." she replied with a small smirk. "Come on, help me up." Daryl sat up and got out of her bed. Like the day before, she wrapped one arm around his neck and clutched his shirt with the other. He lifted her up, with really no effort.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." She replied. He helped her walk and people looked up when they saw them walking towards the group. "Morning!" she told them. A chorus of mornings was said back. Axel brought out a chair and Daryl lowered her so she could sit down. Rick passed over some oatmeal, since that was all they had. Daryl looked up from Reagan and Oscar was smirking at him. Oscar lifted his eyebrows once and Daryl huffed. Oscar snickered and went back to eating.

"So are we gonna make a run for more formula today?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah we have to." Rick replied.

"I'll come with you." Michonne said.

"Don't forget about me." Axel said.

"That's all we need." Rick said.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

"Daryl, you and Michonne go into the pharmacy to get some more medical supplies. Me and Axel will get some more formula." Rick said.

"You got it." Daryl said as all of them entered the pharmacy.

"How's Reagan?" Michonne asked.

"Fine." Daryl grunted.

"Daryl she's my best friend. I've known her for a long time." Michonne replied.

"You can ask her about it." Daryl said. Michonne's lips went into a tight line.

"I can tell she cares about you." She said as she grabbed some gauze pads and Advil. Daryl grabbed some more, along with some bandages. Daryl still didn't say anything. "What happened to her Daryl? What did The Govena do to her?"

"Look woman, Rick doesn't even know what happened to her." Daryl reasoned. "She only told me and…" Daryl sighed and shook his head. "He wasn't able to do anythin'."

"So… he tried to do what he tried to do to Maggie?" Michonne concluded.

"Yup." He replied. Michonne shook her head with a look of hatred and disgust.

"That disgustin' bastard." Michonne cursed as she slammed the last box of bandage tape into her bag.

"You guys okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah!" Daryl replied.

"I'm gonna make a run to put these things in the trunk." Axel said with a lot of baby items. They went back to packing. "AH! NO!" they heard. All their heads rose up at the same time as the quickly went outside with their supplies. Axel lied on the ground next to the car, the box of baby supplies in the trunk, with a bite in his neck. Daryl shot the walker and they all ran over to Axel. Rick and Daryl looked at each other while Michonne was slowly reaching for her katana. "Just end it." Axel said as he passed away. The trio looked at each other and the two men nodded at Michonne.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

"Hey Doc!" Reagan greeted as Herschel came to check on her.

"Hey there Reagan." Herschel replied. "Let me see your rib." She was already on her side so all she had to do was lift her shirt. Herschel examined and put slight pressure on it. He checked all of her cuts and checked her eyes.

"What's the damage?" she asked.

"Well, rib's healin' up nicely. No infections from what I can tell and your eyesight should be near perfect once the shiner is gone." Reagan sighed in relief.

"Thanks Herschel." She said.

"No problem sweetie." He said and she smiled. He walked out of her cell and she was able to lay flat on her back with no assistance. She looked up when Beth came into her cell.

"Hey, Rea?" She said softly.

"Hey Beth, what's up?" she asked.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked and Reagan gave her an unsure look.

"Sure." She replied. Beth came and sat down on the edge of her bed. Reagan pushed herself up so Beth could have more room. "What's this about?"

"Are… um… you and Daryl, you know together?" Beth asked shyly.

"What do you mean by together?" Reagan asked. "Because I would feel a lot better if you talked with your sister about that sort of stuff."

"No! I mean like what's it like? You know having a boyfriend?" she tried again.

"Well I've had others before." Reagan reasoned.

"I know but Carl that he's never seen someone act like that around before. He told me that Daryl took care of you last night when you had a night mare. I was wondering what that was like." Beth said.

"When you find someone that cares about you Beth in a different way than any of us. It's kind of indescribable. I'll give you that much just don't tell anyone I said that." Reagan joked.

"I don't want an arrow in my leg." Beth giggled and Reagan laughed. "What's kissing like?"

"Alright maybe that's when you should-"

"I just want to know." Beth interrupted.

"Don't you dare tell your father what we're talking about." Reagan smiled.

"I'm not stupid." Beth replied with a giggle.

"Kissing can either be _really_ good or _really_ bad." Reagan told the teenager.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"Imagine a Golden retriever licking your face." Reagan instructed.

"Okay." Beth said with an unsure look.

"Now replace the Golden retriever with a boy." Reagan said and Beth grimaced.

"Ew!" she laughed.

"That's bad kissing." Reagan said and Beth laughed a little harder.

"I can imagine!" she laughed. "So, what's good kissing?" the curious seventeen year old asked.

"Well, good kissing is when your boyfriend makes you feel great about yourself. Sparks fly and you can't really think else except that person. Then you feel all warm and fuzzy afterwards." Reagan said. Beth leaned in a little closer so she could whisper to Reagan.

"How or… what does kissing Daryl feel like?" Beth asked with giddiness and shyness.

"What's gotten into you?" Reagan teased.

"There's no television!" Beth reasoned.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." Reagan said. "I don't want my brother figuring out just yet."

"Again, I don't want an arrow in my leg." Beth replied.

"Well, he's actually pretty shy at first. I pecked him on the lips a few times before I was in Woodbury. Last night when he came to help me out, we kissed."

"Go on!' Beth said eagerly. Reagan laughed.

"He is easily the best kisser ever." Reagan felt like she was in high school again. Beth smiled at her and laughed a little.

"Sorry it's just, me and Maggie never, like, talk about this sort of stuff. Patricia would've freaked out if she knew." Beth said as the smile disappeared from her face.

"Hey, we're family aren't we?" Reagan asked and Beth smiled.

"I guess we are." Beth said.

"I've always wanted a sister." Reagan said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you had two older brothers!" Beth realized. They were silent for a little bit longer until Reagan asked the question that had been on her mind since she last talked to Carol.

"Is Axel making you feel uncomfortable?" she asked.

"He hasn't really talked to me that much since I was holding Judith one day in a cell. Carol asked him to leave." Beth said.

"Alright I need you to listen to me." Beth nodded. "If Axel starts to make you feel uncomfortable you come to me, Maggie, your father, anyone you trust. He actually got a little too friendly with you in the cell." Beth eyes widened and she looked away. "He was hitting on you."

"Oh gosh, that's… ew." Beth said and furiously shook her head. "Do you think Oscar's the same way?"

"No, I think Oscar's pretty sweet. He knows what's right and wrong." Reagan replied and Beth nodded. "Sorry but I just wanted make sure you knew what to do."

"I know now." Beth said. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Reagan replied.

"Hey!" a voice called. Both girls looked up as Carol was running towards their cell. "They're back!" Beth helped Reagan get up.

"Here!" Beth said. "Daddy's taking a nap so you can use his crutches for a little bit."

"Thanks Beth." Reagan replied as the group made their way outside. Glenn opened the gate for them and they exited the car. Michonne, Daryl, Rick… Where was Axel? Carol and Reagan looked at each other. "Did you tell Rick or Daryl about Axel?" she whispered.

"No, I only told you. If he kept on bothering her I would." Carol replied with a confused look. The small group got the items out of the trunk. Rick came over and hugged Reagan then went over to Carl and Judith. Reagan made her way to Daryl.

"Where's Axel?" she asked him. He looked away from the ground and up at her. His eyes were hooded by his hair that was messy.

"Got bit, Michonne ended it." Daryl replied and Reagan nodded.

"Alright then, I guess I'll go tell Oscar." She replied. She could tell that Daryl felt bad about Axel but Reagan was kind of relieved. She didn't want him around Beth anymore, so that was one less thing to worry about.

"Rea." Daryl called and she came back to him.

"What? You okay?" she asked.

"I think Rick's gonna be okay. He was more focused today so he must be doin' better." Daryl said not making eye contact with her. She smirked a little. She gently grabbed his chin and lifted his face up so she could kiss him. "Did Herschel check up on ya?"

"Yeah, he said everything's healing well. My rib is still giving me trouble but I feel fine. Herschel's taking a nap so I just borrowed his crutches." She explained. "Maybe I can go on a run soon."

"I'd rather ya stay here for a little while after ya heal." Daryl replied. "We need to make sure you can defend yerself."

"I killed a walker yesterday and I stole your gun and you were helping me walk the entire time. I think I'll be fine." She said with a little giggle.

"You giddy 'bout killin' a walker?" he asked with a small smirk and she laughed.

"You see that!" Reagan quoted Maggie. Daryl sniffed in laughter and looked down at the ground again. "Are you okay? You seem kinda-"

"I'm fine Reagan." He didn't mean to snap at her but she nodded anyways.

"Alright." She said and squeezed his arm before she went to go find Oscar. Reagan looked at Carol and nodded. Carol had a look of realization and pursed her lips.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"Do you have any idea of where they might be?" The Governor asked.

"I found his rag." Merle replied. "It may take a few more days but I can find 'em." Merle said.

"Look to it." The Governor said. "You find them, or I will. Seriously Dixon, how hard is it to find your own blood?"

"He's a hunter he knows to be quiet and tries not to leave tracks behind." Merle explained. The Governor spun on his heel with a fake smile to go visit with the townspeople. Merle huffed and watched as The Governor did so. The bastard was as fake as a three dollar bill but he kept his promises to his soldiers. He would find them, he set a new goal. He had to find him in two weeks. After that, he would be at a loss.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Daryl checked both ways as he peeked out of his cell. He quietly stepped out and crept over to Reagan's cell. He went to the end of her bed and lightly tapped on the iron rod.

"Knock knock." Daryl said and she giggled.

"Who's there?" she replied.

"Ya know damn well who it is." He replied with a quiet laugh. She scooted over so he could lay down with her.

"What happened back there with Axel?" she asked.

"He was bit, I already told you." Daryl said.

"I mean, what happened?" she asked.

"I was with Michonne, Rick was with Axel. Axel had some baby stuff and was gonna go out to the truck. Next thing I know I'm hearin' him holler and we all run outside. He said for us to end it and Michonne did." Reagan nodded against his chest, both of her hands balled the material of his shirt in her fists. "How did Oscar take it?"

"Pretty well actually." She replied. "He's sad because they had become friends over the months they were in the kitchen but he realizes he's gonna lose more than he asked for."

"That's all?" Daryl asked.

"He cried a little." She said and sniffed in laughter. "Kinda reminds me of T-Dog with way he acts sometimes."

"Really?" Daryl asked.

"I saw the way he was looking at you this morning. He was just playing with you, the same way T-Dog did." She sighed. "I miss him."

"I know sweetheart." Regan smiled. She loved it when he called her sweetheart. His accent came out a little more and it made her want to laugh. "I miss him too."

"I really thought you were gonna kill him at one point." She said and he shook his head.

"Nah, too many people loved him too much." Daryl explained. Back then, the reason why he just didn't kill T-Dog was because he knew he was close to Reagan. He was helping Reagan out when she lost her brother, same as Daryl. "He was a good guy."

"He gave me the last cup of coffee." She said and he looked down at her with a mock angry look.

"You took the last cup of coffee we had back then?" he asked and she laughed against his chest.

"T-Dog made me, he threatened to poor it down my throat." She reasoned. "I'll pay you back one day. I'll make you some coffee if we ever find some." She told him. Daryl leaned down and kissed her soundly.

"You better." He said, making her laugh which made him smile.

"Go to sleep Dixon." She told him as she snuggled into his warm body.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright guys, I was going to wait but I'm really nervous about this chapter. I decided to get it over with, haha! Thanks to Jetnova for helping me write it and giving me feedback. So review, thanks, and as always happy reading!

Chapter 11

It was a week later and Reagan had finally healed. She could get up on her own, walk around, and do anything she pleased to do. One night, she was sleeping and as usual Daryl was there with her. He slept with her almost every night he didn't have watch. They would talk for a while first then one of them, or both of them, would start kissing the other. They had some pretty heavy make out sessions before but neither of them let it get too far.

Reagan stirred awake when she heard Judith start to cry. She was about to get up when Daryl's arms tightened around her.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked sleepily.

"I gotta take care of Judith, she's crying so I need to go." She said. Daryl pulled her down and kissed her. Daryl had become more open and less shy when it came to kissing Reagan.

"Ya need anythin' just holler." Daryl said before he went back to sleep. She smiled and got out of bed. She heard Judith start to wail unusually and Reagan started to jog over to the crib.

"Sh, it's okay sweetie." Reagan said worriedly. "Come here." She picked up Judith and gasped. Her forehead and entire body were burning up. "Sh, it's okay." She cooed.

"What's wrong?" Oscar asked. Soon Daryl popped out of the cell and came over to Reagan.

"Is everythin' okay?" he asked. Everyone soon popped out of their cells.

"She's running a fever." Reagan said.

"Do we have any medicine?" Carl asked and Daryl groaned.

"We were supposed to pick some up when Axel was bit." He realized.

"Alright, I'll go out and get some when the sun is coming through." Reagan said as she bounced with Judith.

"I'll go with ya. We'll only need two if that's all we're gettin'. We'll take my bike." Daryl said and she nodded.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

"Alright, you got everything?" Rick asked his little sister. It was the afternoon and there were clouds in the sky.

"Yeah, everything we need is on us." Reagan reassured. "We'll be back in a little bit, just keep a close eye on her."

"I'm the one who's had a kid before remember?" Rick joked and she chuckled.

"Right." Her brother engulfed her in a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, be careful." Rick said. Daryl was already on the bike by the time she turned from Rick. She looked for Carl and went over to him. She hugged her nephew and kissed the newborns forehead.

"You look after your sister." She said.

"I will, you watch your backs." Carl said. "I love you Aunt Rea."

"Love you too kiddo." She replied and got on the back of the bike. The bike roared to life and Reagan gripped onto Daryl. The gate opened and the drove off into the pharmacy they went to before. They got off and Reagan opened the messenger bag that she brought. Daryl had his crossbow ready and Reagan had her tomahawk set and ready to go.

"Looks like it's clean." Daryl said.

"Keep a look out, I'll go get the medicine." Reagan said as she walked over to the baby section. She found the wall of medicine and picked up a box of each. While she was reaching down into her bag she felt a piece of paper.

_If you could, please get a couple boxes of condoms-Glenn_

"I better not get killed over a box of condoms." She grumbled as she shoved the last medicine box into her bag. She walked over to the other aisle and grabbed a couple of boxes as ordered. She clipped her bag so that it was closed and walked back over to Daryl. "We good?" she asked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over behind a counter. He motioned for her to be quiet. He pointed outside and she rose up to look out the window. She saw several men circling the bike, one of them had styled hair, bright blue eyes, and stubble. The Governor. She gasped and sat back down on the ground.

"What?" Daryl asked quietly.

"The Governor is out there." She said. She saw something change in Daryl's eyes as he gripped his crossbow tighter. She grabbed his arm. "There are too many men for the two of us to take." He nodded and she kissed his cheek as a promise that they were going to get out of this.

"Alright, go inside. See what you can find." The Governor instructed. "Maybe these people didn't get so far." The men walked past Reagan and Daryl and into the pharmacy. The Governor walked in soon after and Reagan felt her blood run hot. She was repeating to herself not to do anything.

"Looks like someone just raided the baby medicine." A man said. The Governor was inquisitive and walked over. Daryl looked over at Reagan and motioned with his head to go to the bike. She nodded as the snuck out of the pharmacy. He knew the bike would be loud but they would just have to be fast. They both hurriedly got on the bike and Reagan looked up at the sky.

"We have to hurry." She whispered. The sky was getting grayer by the second. Daryl started the bike and kicked up the stand.

"What the hell?"

"There they are!" a man yelled and Daryl drove off. When he heard gunshots he drove faster down the road, Reagan holding on to him more tightly than before.

"We cain't lead them back to the group!" Daryl said as they felt rain start to come down.

"We'll have to find a place until all of this blows over!" Reagan replied and he nodded. The came to an intersection and turned right into an abandoned road. There was nothing there before, and there was nothing there now. It was pouring at that point and Reagan's hair was already darker. They saw a small white house and he looked back at her.

"Where else do we have to go?" Daryl asked and she shrugged. He pulled up to the house and Reagan went to the front door with her bag. She reached under the mat and pulled out a key.

"Lucky guess." She shrugged and he smirked. They were both drenched and she was already shivering once they got under the protection of the porch. She unlocked the door and held her tomahawk as steadily as she could. She walked forward but stopped and picked up something. "To whoever needs it. Please don't let them take my house, they've already taken my family. I've gone to Atlanta in hopes to get a vaccination. Please take care of my house and it's all yours. God Bless- Ava." She read aloud. She set down the letter quietly and continued throughout the house. "Everything's clear."

"Let's open the garage so I can pull the bike in." Daryl said and she nodded. He went back outside while she went into the garage and manually pulled up the door. She was still shivering and her teeth were chattering. Daryl, even though he was like a furnace, was shivering himself.

"So we ddddon't dddie of hyppoththermia, I'll go find some ccclothes." She shivered and walked into the main part of the house. She walked back into the bedroom but all she could find were two fluffy robes.

"Jus' put yer clothes in the bathroom so they'll dry." Daryl said as she handed him the robe. She walked into the bathroom and stripped from her wet clothing. Goosebumps riddled her from the cold. Whenever a member of the group went outside the walls, they brought a change of underwear with them because they were essential. She clipped on her black razor back bra with black panties and she quickly wrapped herself in the comfort and warmth of the robe. When she came out Daryl had already changed. She grabbed her bag and placed it besides the bed where she knew it would be safe. Daryl was already sitting on the couch and she sat on the other side. "Come here." He said and she attached to him quickly, him jumping as her wet hair hit a portion of his bare chest.

"What're we gonna do Daryl?" she asked. "Judith needs that medicine."

"I know Rea but we'll have to stay here for the night." Daryl replied.

"Jesus it's cold!" she cursed. She snuggled more into his chest, her freezing nose digging into his skin. "We have to get back, I mean what happens if we're too late?"

"It's a fever, Judith's fine for a little but we'll get there tomorrow." He said. He had never seen her so freaked out before.

"What if they find us? Then we won't be able to bring the medicine back anyways." She said.

"Ain't gonna happen Rea." He said. "We're so far ahead of them besides, they don't know if we went right or left. We'll bring the medicine back and Judith will be fine." He assured. He felt her press her cold lips against his chest.

"I wish I was as brave as you or as strong as you." She admitted. "You're a good man Daryl."

"Why do ya always think that?" he asked. "Why ya always tellin' me that?" She sat up so she could look at him face to face.

"Why do you not believe it?" she asked. "Do you never look back at all the things you've done? You stayed with us, you've taken care of all of us no matter how much we pissed you off, you searched for Sophia endlessly. What do you think that qualifies you as? You're selfless and I really don't understand why you think that way about yourself when every single one of us thinks that you're great. I really don't understand and it bewilders me." Daryl was shocked at her little rant. He had been raised where there was no such thing as compassion or grateful recognition. "You took care of Judith when Rick was broken, when everyone was just scrambled even you were torn up about Carol. You've helped everyone." Now, he had everything he never had the chance of. "You came back for me." She said softly. "You risked your life to come back for me. I couldn't even walk and you carried me the entire way back to the prison." It took this woman to make him realize that. "Don't you see why I think that?" Daryl was overcome with emotion. She just laid everything out for him so he could see what she really felt. This was her truth, the two men that knew her best had once said that she never lied.

Daryl gave in and kissed her, his hands rising up her back as hers went around his neck. The kiss was intense as she gave him access to her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other as her body pressed against his. He held her tightly to him and squeezed her so she gasped in his mouth. Her fingertips scraped against his scalp and played with some of his hair, driving him insane. She felt his hardness against her inner thigh and rubbed herself against him unconsciously, pulling a low groan out of him. He laid her down on the couch but a thought entered his head and forced him to stop. Reagan whimpered as he pulled away from her. Her face was flushed and she was beginning to feel warm again. He sat up on the couch, sitting on his bent legs as he mentally kicked himself.

"It was too soon after what The Governor did to her." he thought. "As soon as she sees my scars she'll turn away."

"Daryl, what's wrong?" Reagan asked as she gathered herself back together. He gave her one look and she realized what was wrong. "I'm fine Daryl, I stopped him remember." She said. She knew it was something else that was bothering him and she pondered if she should bring it up or not. She looked down and saw one of his scars showing through the open area of the robe. "I don't care about your scars either. They don't make you any less of the man I want to be with." Daryl didn't know what to do. No one had ever acknowledged his scars before. She put her hand on the scar. "It's just a mark, it doesn't indicate what I think of you or what others think about you. They'd be better off invisible because they don't matter." She leaned down and kissed the scar lightly. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him in an embrace. He pulled away a little and placed his hand on the scar that Merle had given her.

"It's jus' a mark." He repeated and she served him a closed mouth smile, her eyes filled with relief that he believed the same thing about her. He leaned forward and kissed the scar and her hands went into his hair. He kissed up her neck and to her lips again. He had had sex before but they were meaningless and awkward. This was going to be different, he decided. He would pay attention to her and make sure she knew she was worth something because he knew she would do the same for him. He pulled at the tie on her robe and she helped him push it off her body, leaving her in her underwear. He stripped himself from his robe and he looked back at the bedroom.

"Take me to bed Daryl." She whispered in his ear. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stayed fused together as they walked into the room and he set her down. The only light in the room was from the moon. He noticed things like a large tree tattoo on the right side of her ribcage. The tattoo was black and had swirls to represent the branches. She leaned up to kiss his neck and he unclasped her bra then dropped it to the ground. He kissed down her collarbone and down to her breast. He looked up at her while she had her eyes closed and he took her nipple into his mouth. He watched her reaction as she began to moan. His hand guided itself to her panties and slipped them off of her. He glided two fingers over her center and she moaned his name, she was ready and eager for him. He continued to watch her and came back up to kiss her again. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders when he inserted a finger into her and she moaned into his mouth. He began pumping at a very slow pace as her breathing began to pick up. He added another finger and he groaned at how tight she was against his fingers. Her hips bucked up against him.

"Daryl" she moaned. "Oh God please stop!" Her cheeks began to flush more. He picked up the pace and she moaned louder. Her noises where driving him crazy. "Stop!" she gasped. "I'm so close!"

"Jus' let it go." Daryl growled as she nipped his earlobe. "Cum for me." He surprised himself when those words came out of his mouth. He rubbed the top of her firmly as she kissed across his cheeks so she could reach his mouth. Her grip tightened on him, her head fell back, and her jaw dropped as she cried out. Her warmth flooded his fingers.

"Daryl!" she cried out as she rode out her orgasm. She was panting uncontrollably once he pulled his fingers out of her. She kissed him deeply and they made out for a long while afterwards. She pulled off his boxers and tossed them to the ground. She began to stroke him and he groaned into her collar bone.

"God Rea, ya gotta stop!" She knew he was bigger than she had ever attempted to take in before and it only turned her on more. He ripped her hand away from him and placed it to her side. He was about to make his move but stopped.

"We don't have nothin'." He groaned in frustration. Both of their eyes were dark with desire for each other. A light bulb seemed to go off in her head and she pulled away from him and grabbed the bag. She pulled out one of the boxes she had picked up from the pharmacy. He looked at her quizzically.

"Glenn slipped a note in my bag to get them some, I don't think they'll need all the boxes I raided." She replied and he chuckled. She ripped open the foil packet and placed it on him. He gently pushed her back down on the bed and rested his forehead against hers.

"Are ya sure?" he asked against her mouth.

"Absolutely." She replied and kissed him. He pushed himself to be inside her and they both moaned.

"Ah, you feel so good Rea!" He groaned. She stretched perfectly to fit him and cradle him inside of her. He began to move, in and out, and she raised her hips every time to meet his thrusts. Her hands went to his neck and her thumbs stroked his cheeks as she kissed him again. She would moan in his mouth, sending vibrations through his entire body. He grunted as he increased the speed and went harder and deeper into her.

"Daryl… so close!" she whimpered against him as she began to lose rhythm. Her back arched up so her body pressed against his and she cried out his name. She tightened around him and pulled his own orgasm out of him. He slammed into her one more time before he completely froze above her. His mouth dropped opened as he groaned loudly. Her chest was heaving beneath him as his arms gave out on him. Their hearts were beating against each other. Her finger tips traced up and down his spine, making him shiver. "Oh my God…" she whispered and he looked up at her, worried he did something wrong. Her eyes were closed as she was beginning to catch her breath. "That was amazing Daryl." Daryl smirked, proud of himself. He leaned up and kissed her gently before he pulled out of her. He tossed the condom into the trash bin next to the bed. She had lifted the white duvet and covered them both with it.

"Come here." Daryl told her and pulled her over to him. Her arms went around his neck as they rested their heads against the pillow. He tangled their legs together and kissed her forehead. They were both exhausted from what had just happened between them and she rested her head on his collarbone so that her forehead touched his neck. "Night Rea."

"Goodnight Daryl." She sighed as she snuggled more into him. Yeah, that meant something. This was real.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I was nervous that someone was going to be mean, but everything was well! Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! PLEASE leave a review, we just passed the 40 review mark and I couldn't be happier! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 12

Reagan woke up first as the sun was beaming through the window. Her eyes squinted but she didn't move except for lifting her head a little. Daryl's arm was tucked around her waist while the rest of his body was pressed against her back and one of his legs was draped over both of hers. She rested her head back down and closed her eyes as she smiled. That had to be the best she ever had and hopefully he could say the same about her. But, they had to get moving. The sooner they got to the prison the better. She felt so safe and warm in his arms, she didn't want to leave the small house that they had found. Maybe they would be able to find a place other than a prison to call home. Maybe she would be able to figure something out so that they could find a place with running water and everything. She heard Daryl sigh in his sleep and squeezed her a little as he did so. She turned away from the sun and rested her head against his chest. His leg pulled her closer to him and she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Jus' five more minutes." He whispered, his voice laced with sleep. She giggled and kissed his chest.

"I don't have a problem with that." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Merle followed The Governors orders and tracked where the two on the motorcycle may have gone. He had found some tire marks on the road and followed them around the intersection. He came to a small white house in the truck he was driving but parked away from it so he could walk to it. The tracks seemed to end there so he walked up to the house. The door was locked and there were no geeks to be found. He walked around the perimeter and checked every window. He got to one at the back of the house and almost passed it by until he noticed something in the room. He peered inside and saw a woman's bare back, with soft strawberry blonde curls running almost to the middle of it. His brother's sleeping face was above her head. Merle's eyes widened and quickly turned away from the window. He had found Daryl, but he needed to find where the group was. He needed to give Officer Friendly a piece of his mind and he needed to explain everything to Daryl. Then, the group would come back to Woodbury. Or just Daryl, like The Governor promised. He went back over to the truck and got inside while he grabbed some binoculars. He would wait for them to leave, then follow them at a safe distance.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Daryl woke up with Reagan against his chest. She was sleeping peacefully, her breathing even, and her eyes gently closed together. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He would protect her, he would keep her safe. He had never felt this way before about anyone. He didn't want to leave, everything was so… normal. To him, normal was a stranger but he knew that normal was somebody that she used to know. One of her eyes opened and she looked up at him. He moved them so that she was lying on top of him and she laughed.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied as he pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Guess what?" she asked and he gave her a quizzical look.

"Whut?" he asked.

"I'm going to kiss you!" she warned playfully and gave him a big kiss, her hands planted on his cheeks while he snickered into the kiss. She pulled away from him and sat up on his stomach.

"Yer crazy." He shook his head and she laughed. He felt like this where they were meant to be. It felt as if nothing could harm them. He sat up as well and wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands rested against his chest. Her blue eyes shone at him as she looked at him. He kissed her again, loving the feel of her soft lips against his. She pulled away and hugged him tightly.

"We have to go." She said softly.

"I know, I just…" he drifted off. "We better go." He finished up and she nodded against him. He gently pushed her off of him and she grabbed the underwear that was stripped off of her the night before. He still laid in bed as he watched her get dressed, man, he just wanted them to stay there in that house. He reluctantly got up and pulled on his boxers as she walked into the bathroom to grab their clothes. She walked over to him and handed him his tattered clothing.

"Maybe we can find a clothing store soon." She said and he nodded. She slipped on her blue tank top and skinny jeans while he buttoned up his sleeveless shirt and torn cargo pants. They both tied on their boots and she grabbed her messenger bag.

"Ya ready?" he asked and she nodded quietly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she smiled softly at him. "Let's get back to Judith." Daryl held his crossbow as he opened the garage door and saw nothing. "'S all clear." He said and they both got on the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. He pulled out of the garage and into the streets with a loud roar of the engine. They started off to where they were before and she could tell that the feeling was mutual. Neither of them wanted to go but they had to. It was their duty.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

"Where is she?" Reagan asked as Rick greeted them while they got off the bike.

"In her crib." Rick said. "She's fine but she's burning up. What took y'all so long?"

"Got into some trouble at the pharmacy with some guys from Woodbury. Had to hide out for a little while." Daryl explained. Reagan was already fixing Judith some medicine by the time they got into the prison and served it to her.

"That should make you feel better." She cooed and the baby whined. Reagan set more medicine on a table to be taken up to the infirmary later and walked over to Glenn. Daryl snickered because he knew she hadn't given him all the boxes she could find. She set her bag in her cell and came back out. Carl ran to her and hugged her.

"We were about to go after y'all." He told her and she kissed his forehead.

"We're fine kiddo." She promised him. "When we grabbed the medicine, The Governor and some of his men were outside."

"Did y'all do anything?" Michonne asked.

"Too many people." Daryl grunted.

"We gotta do something about them. He's lookin' for any of us." Michonne said. "I don't know what his goal is but it's not good."

"We'll deal with is soon." Rick said and they all nodded.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

Reagan was on watch in the guard tower. She hadn't seen anything in a while but that didn't mean she was going to stop. There were still some walkers outside of the gates but then again, walkers were everywhere at this point.

"Hey." A voice said and she jumped.

"Jesus Daryl!" Reagan breathed and Daryl laughed.

"Yer too jumpy." He said.

"Hey, being jumpy is a good thing nowadays." She replied. "How's Judith?"

"Fever's gone down, Herschel and Rick said she'll be fine." Reagan nodded in relief.

"I don't know what we're gonna do about The Governor." She told Daryl.

"He has an army." Daryl told her. She smirked to herself. "Whut?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "Just thinking is all."

"Are ya okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Are ya sure? Yer rib ain't hurtin' or nothin'?" he asked and she laughed a little.

"You didn't hurt me last night Daryl." She told him and he sighed in relief.

"Did ya really mean all that stuff?" he asked.

"Of course." She replied, shocked he was even asking her that question. He looked down at the ground with a frown. "Daryl, what's up? I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." she asked walking over to him. Daryl laughed sarcastically.

"Nothin'." He said as he pushed her away and turned around. Reagan was fed up.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" she said and he came back over hushing her.

"Be quiet woman!" he whispered.

"You listen to me!" she argued back. Not as loudly but her tone made up for it. "I'm not one of those girls who lie just to get fucked and rolled over! That's not how I work! I don't lie and I certainly wasn't lying last night! Now if you think I was then maybe you should just get off this guard tower! I'm not going to stand here and listen to you calling me a liar when you know for a fact that I care about you!"

"Reagan!" he interrupted. "Look I'm not sayin' ya were lyin'! I'm jus' wonderin'…"

"What? Spit it out Daryl! I'm done with trying to read your signals!" she told him.

"Why would you want to be with me?" he asked.

"I told you last night why I wanted to be with you." She replied softer than before. "I meant every word. I don't care about your scars and you don't care about mine. They're just marks."

"It's not that." He groaned. "My brother is the one who did this to ya! My brother!"

"I don't care if your brother is Merle! I only care that you are Daryl!" she told him. "Your brother could be the Devil and I wouldn't care! Because I know that you're different than him!" they stood in silence just staring at each other. Why did he need more reasons for him to believe just how great he was? Was his childhood that bad? That's when it hit Reagan, it _was that_ bad. Before Daryl could say anything else, she cupped his face and kissed him deeply. He groaned into the kiss as he held her to him. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. She smiled warmly at him as he looked into her eyes.

"You really don't care?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest bit." She replied. His hands were under her shirt rubbing the small of her back. She cared so much about him. Was it enough to say that she loved him? She couldn't say it though. Not yet anyways. If it was too soon he would go off running or maybe he wouldn't? But better safe than sorry. "And I can prove it to you." Her voice changed a little making Daryl excited. "And I can tell you want me to." She whispered in his ear before she tugged on his earlobe. He groaned and pulled them down to the floor.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

Reagan's fingers dug into his shoulders as she moved hard and fast against him. Daryl had a death grip on her hips and knew he was bruising her but he wasn't focused on that at the moment. Their clothes were in a mixed pile next to them, easy distance to reach in case anything happened. Good thing was that Glenn and Maggie kept some condoms in a drawer so they didn't have to worry about that.

"Rea!" Daryl growled out. The color in her cheeks was a bright red as she gasped and moaned with him. Daryl removed one hand from her hips and into her hair so he could crash her lips into his. Not that long ago, she had put her mouth around him but he made her stop. Then it was his turn to have her in his mouth but she made him stop as well. He lifted his narrow hips off the ground and she quickly rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Oh God yes!" she cried out. She came within seconds and he pushed himself deep inside of her as he found his end. She collapsed on top of him, both breathing heavily. Her fingers had started to play with his messed up hair but hers wasn't much better.

"Damn woman." He panted and she laughed against him. He grinned as well as she pulled away from him, only for him to collect her to his side. "Okay, what now?"

"We get dressed and go to breakfast." She replied. The sun had broken through the windows of the watch tower. They sorted through the mixed clothes and finally got them separated. They were both dressed and ready to go. She leaned up and kissed him quickly but he grabbed her forearm and made her stay there for a little longer. They both climbed down the ladder as she began to comb through her hair to make it neater and walked into the prison.

"Morning." Reagan greeted and a chorus of mornings greeted back. They all ate their breakfast with idle chit chat and a little bit of whining from Judith.

"She any better?" Daryl asked.

"Fever's gone down." Rick said.

"It's almost back to normal and she's eating properly again." Herschel added.

"Hey Reagan!" Maggie called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We could use a little help in the wash room trying to clean it again, will you help out? You'll get first shower." Maggie persuaded and Reagan laughed.

"Can't say no to that." She replied and stood up. She would've helped anyway but this was a bonus. She walked with Maggie into the washroom, grabbing some towels on her way. Rick stood up with Judith and walked to her crib. Daryl peered up from his bowl and saw Glenn and Oscar smirking at him.

"Whut?" he asked.

"Nothing." Glenn snickered.

"The hell y'all snickerin' at?" he asked.

"How long did y'all think you were gonna keep it a secret?" Oscar replied.

"Keep whut a secret?" Daryl challenged and Glenn rolled his eyes.

"For a long time now, I've seen the way you two look at each other." Glenn started. "I knew you guys were together the day you rescued her."

"Oh, and she looked fine." Oscar said. "But next time, make sure all your buttons are buttoned right." He laughed and Daryl looked down in horror. He had no clue what Rick would do if he knew what he was doing to her little sister. He didn't know how Rick would take it, even if Daryl cared about her. Herschel laughed at the young man, thank goodness he had become looser with his time in the group. Daryl didn't want a lecture from the old man. Daryl stood up to hurry over to his cell and bumped into Rick on the way.

"You hurt my sister, and I will royally kick your ass Dixon." Rick warned jokingly.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Reagan was washing up one of the showers. All of the women were quiet today, unusually quiet. Even Carol hadn't said anything and she was the one who usually started their conversations. Michonne hadn't said a word to her and they usually talked. Reagan looked away from her rag and noticed the women staring at her.

"Uh, hi." Reagan said warily.

"Nice hickey." Maggie snorted and the rest laughed. Beth tried to hide her smile but failed miserably. Reagan felt around her neck and found a sensitive spot. She groaned and planted her head against the shower.

"Rick's gonna kill me." She whispered as she covered the mark on her neck. She hadn't had a hickey since she was eighteen and she remembered how Rick came to the wrong conclusion and royally kicked Desmond's ass, her and Desmond broke up later but remained friends. She didn't lose her virginity until she was 23 and Rick had no idea about that one, she hoped.

"Rick already knows that you two are together." Michonne said as she patted her best friend's back. "He knows that you two are together. I don't believe he noticed the hickey."

"He would've said something to one of us." Carol chuckled while the other women giggled.

"I swear, it's like we're teenagers again." Reagan laughed.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

"Yes Merle?" The Governor answered his door. He was finishing tying his robe, which meant he had just finished with Andrea.

"I found them." Merle said and The Governor grinned.

"Great work!" The Governor clapped him on his shoulder. "Where?"

"They're stayin' at the prison not too far from here." Merle said.

"Well, looks like we're takin' a trip to the prison!" The Governor said.

"My brotha will be safe?" Merle asked.

"I swear it will be done." The Governor said. Merle nodded and walked away from the door. The Governor closed the door behind him with a devilish smirk. "Oh yea, he'll be safe alright. So will that little girlfriend of his." He grumbled and walked back into his bed with Andrea.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey, Rick can I talk to you for a second?" Reagan asked.

"Sure." Rick said. They were in the cell blocks sitting on the steps.

"Herschel told me about the telephone." Reagan admitted and Rick sighed. He rested his head in his hands.

"They were all talking to me." Rick said.

"Who?" Reagan asked.

"Amy, Jim…Lori." Rick said and Reagan's mouth dropped. "They were talking to me Rea. They were _talking_ to me."

"Rick…"

"No, listen to me. I haven't talked to them since. I'm not going crazy! I swear!" he proclaimed and stood up. He began to walk outside and she followed her big brother.

"Just calm down Rick." Reagan said when they were outside.

"I'm not losing it! I'm not him! He can try all he wants to get into my mind but he can't!" he yelled.

"Rick!" Reagan called out.

"They can try to come back in but they can't!" Rick said as he pulled out his gun and ran over towards the gate. Reagan followed him every step of the way. Rick began to shoot every walker in sight. Reagan grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to look at her.

"Rick! Just talk to me! Don't do this! Everyone will hear you! Do you want Carl to see you like this?" she said as she gripped both of his arms and shook him slightly.

"They're here. Everyday telling me what to do. All the people I let die." Rick said.

"You didn't let any of them die." Reagan comforted.

"What about Shane?" Rick asked.

"He was going to hurt us and you know it!" She reasoned.

"I killed him." Rick said. "I stabbed him, then Carl had to shoot him." Rick wept. "Then Lori… Damn it Reagan! I don't even know if that baby's mine!"

"Rick, listen to me." Reagan instructed. "Everything you've done, you've done to protect this group. There's no way you could've prevented the death of anyone, not even Lori."

"That inmate, I didn't even check to see if he was dead." He said. "I heard his screams and walked on. If I had checked, I would still have a wife and my children would have a mother."

"Your children are our children." Reagan said. "We are going to take care of Judith and Carl. We're family. We're looking out for each other. Rick I need you to digest what I'm saying. There's no way that they could've been talking. They're dead. I'm sorry to say that but they are. They're dead, like Robert. Some of them have been gone for a long time but that doesn't make it your fault."

"Why?" Rick asked. "I could understand Ed but why everyone else? Why Amy? Why Jim? Why Dale?"

"Rick, we all have to die." She said. "We'll never know when but most of the time, and in all of our cases, we can't prevent it. We can't know if there's a walker behind us when scavenging unless they make a sound. There's no way we can prevent it unless you let us help you and unless we help each other." Rick engulfed her in a sobbing hug, his tears soaking through her t-shirt.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

Reagan was outside on watch later on that day. Daryl was down on the ground walking the perimeter. Rick had stayed in his cell and Herschel knew that she had finally talked to him. Reagan hoped that Rick took in what she told him. She was worried that her brother was indeed going to crack. Reagan was afraid that she would have to go on without him sooner than she hoped for. She was not afraid to keep on living though. With the help of everyone else, she could do it. But Carl, would he be able to do it. Would Judith even stand the fact that both of her parents died within her first year.

"Hey!" a voice snapped her attention back to the current world. She looked down and saw Daryl looking up at her. "Ya okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" She lied.

"I'm gonna make another round, to make sure everythin's okay before our shift's over." He explained.

"Be careful!" she said.

"Will be!" he said as he walked away.

"Hey Crossbow!" she called out.

"Whut?" he asked as he turned around. He rolled his eyes when she blew a cheesy kiss at him but smirked when he heard her laughter. Daryl walked up to the gate and looked around, everything seemed to be clear, until he heard a gunshot. Reagan was shooting the gun.

"DARYL! RUN!" she screamed. It was too late. Someone had come up behind him and grabbed him.

"Nice to finally meet you Daryl." A chilling voice said. Daryl fought but someone else pointed their gun on him. Daryl looked around and saw Reagan with her gun, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and Carl with theirs. Michonne had her katana.

"Wait! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" He heard Merle say frantically.

"We're not, just making sure he doesn't hurt us." The Governor said. Reagan and Rick had their guns aimed at The Governor, everyone else fixed it on the men. Glenn had his fixed on Merle.

"Let him go!" Reagan demanded.

"Reagan don't!" Daryl called out but someone kicked him hard in the back. Her eyes immediately filled with worry.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Grimes." The Governor sang evilly. Reagan looked over at Merle who had a look of regret. The fuck was he playing? "We won't hurt him. On one condition." Rick grabbed his little sister's shoulder but she stood strong.

"What condition?" she asked.

"Sir! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Merle cried out.

"Shut it!" The Governor snapped. "Unless you want to end up like that damn lieutenant!" he snapped his attention back to Reagan. "You have a nice, quiet, dinner with me." Reagan snarled at the man in front of her but he tightened his grip on Daryl, who was still fighting to get away. She was able to kill a few of the men but he had brought more. "We'll see where that leads." The Governor added. They _all _knew what that meant. She looked back at her brother and her nephew to give them a reassuring nod.

"You won't hurt him?" Reagan asked.

"I won't if you follow through with my condition." He replied. Reagan walked forward. "Drop your gun. All of you." Reagan's jaw locked but she tossed the gun to the ground, in front of Michonne. Everyone dropped their guns but the enemies raised their higher, ready to kill if any of them tried to make a move. The Governor handed Daryl over to the other men, including Merle as he grabbed Reagan's arm to link his and her arm together. Daryl felt like he could burst into flames. He saw where they had been able to break into the fence, he saw everything they had done too late. His mind was somewhere else. He knew that Reagan killed several of the men but it wasn't enough. He had failed her. "You men stay here and keep them guarded." The Governor instructed as he walked away with Reagan.

Reagan looked back as her brother's eyes filled with tears. Carl stood there motionless but full of fear. Michonne watched as her best friend was taken away from her, almost unaware that her katana was being taken from her. Glenn and Maggie feared that she would endure what they had endured again. She looked, searched, and found Daryl. Merle had tied up his brother's hands as they walked. Reagan knew if she fought, they would hurt Daryl if not kill him. She had to behave, she would find a way to hurt The Governor at their dinner.

Daryl looked behind him slightly, only enough to see her face. He needed to tell her it was okay, to tell her that he would get them out of this. He would find their way out of this, there had to be some way out of this. They made their way through the woods until they came to a clearing where their trucks were. Daryl went into one truck while The Governor opened the door for Reagan in the other. She got in with a look of disgust. Merle sat down in front of him with his hands clasped. The trucks started and the trunks closed. The cars began to move and Daryl didn't even make eye contact with his brother.

"I know yer pissed at me brotha." Merle said but Daryl didn't say anything. "He said he wasn't gonna hurt ya, he ain't neva lied to me before." Daryl still didn't say anything. Merle sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. "I didn't want to beat Reagan."

"But ya did." Daryl growled.

"I did it because The Governor threatened to hurt me, and to keep me from findin' ya." Merle explained. "I kept beggin' her to tell me but she didn't."

"You could've helped her escape and not beat her." Daryl snapped.

"Hell! I didn't know what to do Daryl!" Merle said.

"Yeah jus' like on the roof!" Daryl replied. "Ya didn't think I would come back for ya!"

"Daryl! Don't start on that!" Merle groaned. His baby brother was finally fighting back, and it was not good.

"No Merle! They found ya, fixed ya up! Now yer like some whipped pussy! Remember? That's what ya used to call me?" Daryl yelled.

"Keep it down back there!" A man yelled from the front. Daryl looked down at the ground and Merle sighed. He had to find a way to prove everything to his brother.

Daryl wanted to scream, throw things, hurt someone, and… cry all at the same time. What would happen to Reagan? Would he try to do anything to her? Would she let him? She said that they would protect each other, she would do it. They rode the rest of the way to Woodbury in silence while Daryl's mind was yelling and Merle's was racking through his brain to find a way.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Reagan sat in the passenger seat of the truck with her hands clasped together, looking straight ahead of her. The Governor was driving the truck and smirking from what she could tell. She wondered if Daryl was safe. She wondered if they were beating him. She wondered if he was beating them. This was all her fault. If she had paid more attention to keeping watch and less on Rick, they wouldn't be in this mess.

"How old are you Miss Grimes?" The Governor asked.

"27" she replied.

"Great age. I remember when I was 27." The Governor responded.

"How old are you Governor?" she asked.

"36." He told her and she nodded. "Not too old right?"

"No sir." She replied. That was only five years older than Daryl, she could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She repeated this over and over again in her head. It would be a dinner, just a dinner. But where would that lead? Would he try to rape her again? If he did, she would have to let him or else he would hurt Daryl. Maybe if she hadn't attacked him, they wouldn't be in this position.

"When we get to Woodbury, a woman named Gin is going to take you in and get you ready for dinner." The Governor said. "Take this as a… welcoming gift. You'll get your hair done, get some makeup done, and get a new outfit. How does that sound Miss Grimes?"

"Sounds very nice." She replied quietly. He was going to dress her up, then tear her apart. Oh God, what was he going to do to her? She couldn't do this! No! She had to! She had to for Daryl. For Daryl. They arrived at Woodbury and she was led into a small room. The room somehow was a light blue, with a pole in the middle of it. There was some rope next to it. She heard the door swing open and some grunting. She turned quickly and saw Daryl being thrown into the room. He landed on the ground and she ran over to him. She crouched down next to him and looked up at the man.

"You have two minutes with him before you get ready." The man said as he walked out of the room.

"Are ya okay?" Daryl asked as he sat up from the ground.

"I'm fine, are you?" she asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"Nah, jus' roughed me up a little." He replied. "We'll find a way out of this. I'll get ya back to Rick, Carl, and Judith."

"I'll try to find a way out when they get me ready." She said. "We have to be able to take down the men he left behind too." She fixed his hair a little. He grabbed her into a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around him. They just sat there for a moment or two, holding each other.

"We'll get outta this." He promised. He pulled her head back and kissed her gently. "I promise."

"I know we will." She responded. "Daryl, I l-" they were interrupted by men grabbing Daryl by his arms and pulling him away. The slammed him up against the pole and tied his arms behind and around the pole. Someone grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. She yelped in pain as the man pulled her up. Merle was standing in the corner watching the scene unfold.

"Don't ya fuckin' touch her!" Daryl yelled but was soon punched in the stomach.

"Daryl!" She called out before the door slammed again.

"Let go of her hair Jones!" A voice barked. She looked up with her tear rimmed eyes to see The Governor. "Sorry about that Miss Grimes. Let's go get you ready." She sighed but took his arm. She had to do this.

For Daryl.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! We passed the 50 review mark! I'm so happy and I thank all of you! Alright here are some things.

Wolfhappiness: Yeah, he's a total creeper! He didn't freak me out at first, actually Milton did, haha! Just the way he would offer people tea would make me want to take a shower! But The Governor is very creepy!

*I am putting a little warning in this chapter. I've put the asterisk where the scene begins and ends. It gets a little graphic but I didn't make it too graphic. It took me a lot to write this chapter and I'm throwing caution to the wind. So if you don't want to read that part, feel free to skip over it. I'm not telling you what all happens, you'll have to figure it out yourself. Thanks for the views, reviews, follows, and favorites. Please leave a review! Thanks and as always, happy reading and happy new year!

Chapter 14

Reagan was lead into a small room where there was a shower.

"Go, I'll be in the room getting everything ready." The Governor said before closed the door. Reagan quickly locked the door. She took the longest shower she possibly could, tears streaming down her face, and put on the robe. Someone knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Hello!" A tall, blonde haired woman greeted. "I'm Gin and I'll be styling you today!"

"Hi, I'm Reagan." She replied.

"Well, let's get your hair done!" Gin said cheerfully as she pulled on Reagan's arm. If any more people pulled on her arm, she was afraid it would come out of the socket. Gin sat her down in a chair with a mirror in front of it. She noticed that the town did have power, and saw some hair tools like a hair dryer in front of her. Gin pulled at her hair furiously, trying to get it done in time. She dried, curled it even more so that it was neat. She made a braid around her head and placed some Cherokee roses in it. She instantly thought of Daryl as the flowers were placed in her hair. Gin came up to her face and pulled out a bag filled with makeup. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing." Reagan said quickly.

"The Governor is a good man." Gin replied in her pitched voice. "He took you in, he saved you."

"Not exactly." She replied. "He tore me apart from my family."

"Walkers aren't family, sweetie." Gin said. "Now, let's do your makeup." She painted Reagan's lip a bright red, made a cat-like effect of pitch black eyeliner on her eyes but not a ridiculous amount. She added some mascara to her already long eye lashes, some semi-glittery eye shadow, and some pink blush that was barely noticeable on Reagan's face. Reagan looked over at the mirror and she didn't recognize herself. These past months, she had no makeup. It was always her natural look, even before the outbreak it was rare if she put on more than just mascara.

Gin then led them over to another small room. It was filled with dresses, jewelry, and shoes. Gin pulled out a black dress.

"This was always his favorite." She enthused. "You have the perfect figure for it." She also pulled out some bright red, lacy underwear. "Don't forget these." She said with a wink. Reagan noticed the men standing outside the door. There was no escape. She walked into the small, curtained, "dressing room". She pulled on the racy panties with a grimace. She slipped on the black dress and tied the halter top into a bow. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Don't forget these!" Gin said as she slid a pair of black heels under the curtain. Reagan slipped on the black heels and returned to the mirror. The dress fit tightly around her bust, pushing up her breasts. It was a fifties style black dress that flowed from her waist to her knees and was layered with tulle on the inside. She decided to double knot the bow on her neck as an extra measure. She looked or anything that could be used as a weapon, but nothing could be used.

"Miss Grimes?" she heard The Governor call. Reagan looked down at the ground in disgust. She wondered what they were doing to Daryl.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Daryl was breathing hard as he twisted his hands, trying to get loose from the ropes. Sweat beaded down his forehead. Merle was in the corner with some of the men talking to him. Daryl kept imagining the worst. What would his men do at the prison? What would he do to Reagan? While he sat there, he couldn't do anything to help her.

Merle watched as his little brother struggled with the ties. If he tried anything now, the men would capture him and The Governor would label him a traitor. He was stupid in believing The Governor. He was stupid in trusting The Governor. Now, his little brother was in trouble and in agony. He looked up at the window that had the curtains drawn over it. The Governor's room was up there. The Governor would make him listen to whatever he planned on doing to her.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Reagan sat at the opposite end of the table. The Governor was sitting at the far end. A great dinner was prepared in front of them. The Governor had placed a diamond bracelet on her right wrist, and a beautiful diamond necklace on around her neck so romantically.

"This is a lovely meal." She commented.

"Thank you Miss Grimes." The Governor replied before taking a sip of his red wine. She heard a little bit of male laughter outside the window and her head shot up. "Excuse me." The Governor said as he stood up. He walked out the door and she stood up the second it closed. She opened the curtains a little and saw Daryl tied against the pole. She had never seen him so vulnerable, so… scared. Daryl looked up and they locked eyes.

"I'm okay." She mouthed. "Are you?" He nodded.

"I-" he began to mouth but the door swung open on his end. The Governor burst through.

"Be quiet! All of you!" he demanded. She watched as The Governor walked over to the three men in the corner, Merle included. The Governor began to talk to them quietly and they all nodded. As they began to walk out Merle looked up at the window and nodded at her. She took that as a signal for something. She quickly closed the curtain and sat back down. The Governor made his way upstairs and she waited. He finally opened the door and she sighed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"You don't have to act with me, dear." He said. He came up behind her chair and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "We both know what this is about."

"What is this about?" she asked, fighting not to grab his hand. She would lose this time, and she knew it.

"You want to save the tied up, dirty redneck. And I," he sniffed in laughter. "I want the girl that wouldn't let me have her." He pulled back her chair a little and squeezed her shoulder. She stood up and he nodded. "Good."

"You won't hurt Daryl?" she asked.

"Only if you follow through, my dear." He replied.

"Do whatever you're going to do." She said strongly.

"You're going to be a part of this too, Miss Grimes." He told her and she turned around. "I don't want to be the only one here. I'm not a bad guy. I'm a man, you're a woman. It's meant to be."

"It's only meant to be with certain people." She said.

"I just want this to be enjoyable for you as well." He said.

"It won't be, even if I act." She replied.

"Then act." He snapped. "Do you want him to be safe?" she nodded. "Then act." She came closer to him, feeling all the gravity of the Earth on her. She pulled his head down and kissed him. He grabbed her waist and forced his tongue into her mouth, his teeth scraping at her lip. She whimpered in pain but continued on.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Daryl could see their movements as shadows with the light against the curtain. He could see her hesitation, her pain, he could see everything. When she kissed him, he could see her pull back slightly and push him away. He wasn't worth this, not one bit. No matter what she said, he wasn't worth this pain.

"Reagan!" He cried out and pulled on the ropes till they cut into his wrists. "Reagan!" he could see her pull away and shake her head. The next thing made him start to cry. He heard a cry of pain from Reagan. He wailed out his pain, trying to get The Governor to stop. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop until he was dead.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Reagan continued to kiss The Governor.

"Reagan!" she heard Daryl yell. "Reagan!" he yelled again. She pulled away panting and shaking her head.

"No." she gasped out.

"No?" The Governor asked chillingly.

"Please, I" she held up her hand. "AH!" she cried out as he gripped her wrist and squeezed it painfully hard.

"Silence!" The Governor yelled, staring her dead in the eyes as her forced her to her knees on the ground. "We came this far, and you have the audacity to stop! Do you think I will stop it here?"

* "Please!" she begged. He ripped off her necklace so it shattered off her neck. She crawled away from him quickly and tried to grab something from the table. "No!" she cried. He grabbed her dress and pulled her back to him, plates shattering on the ground. She fought to get away from him, she screamed to get away from him, but he wouldn't budge. He threw her down on the ground and pulled her back up by the hair.

"No! You will be mine!" He growled at her. He forcefully pushed his hands into the bodice of her dress and pressed painfully against her breasts. She broke out in tears and cried out in pain when he bit her shoulder. He slipped his hands out of her dress and pulled at the double knot she had made. When he couldn't get it undone immediately, he pushed her to his bed. She slammed down on top of it and braced herself for his attack as he stalked to her. She closed her eyes and looked away, preparing herself to be ruined.

* Everything slowed down all at once. Nothing came onto the bed, there was no more rustling from the end of the bed, just panting, and crying. She forced herself to open her eyes and everything was blurry. Her vision cleared and she saw Merle at the end of the bed, the knife on his cast bloody. She panted as she sat up from the bed. He was breathing hard as the both looked at the ground, The Governor laid dead with a hole in his head.

"I'm sorry." Merle said. Reagan stayed on the bed, staring at him wide eyed. "I'm so sorry."

"I understand." She said through the disbelief. She didn't just understand why she killed him. He beat her because The Governor would have killed him if he didn't. She was still pissed off and angry but he had just saved her from getting raped. He may have even saved her life. "We have to get out of here." She told him.

"Come on." He said as he pulled her through the room and down the stairs. She could hear Daryl struggle to keep himself together. She pulled away from Merle and walked around the corner.

Daryl looked up when he heard the sound of heels. He looked up and saw Reagan with tears rimming her eyes. She had let a few tears pass down her cheeks but she burst into tears when she saw him and ran over to him. She fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt his wrists being freed and grasped Reagan in an embrace. She sobbed into his neck and she felt tears on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She kept repeating but he shushed her. "I couldn't do it." She sobbed. He just kept shushing her. Her cries quieted down a little and Merle kept watch outside the door. "I love you." She said quietly. Daryl didn't say anything for a little bit, he just kept petting her head trying to calm her down.

He stood up and brought her with him. "We need to go back."

"I know." She replied.

"Did he?"

"No. Merle saved me." She said. "He's dead." Daryl looked over at Merle in disbelief.

"He was a monster." Merle replied. "He promised he would keep y'all safe and I believed him. I got ya into this mess. I'm sorry brotha."

"Just get us outta here with all three of us living to go to the prison." Daryl said.

"The plan I have just might work." Merle said.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Thanks for the response on the last chapter! I have a question for y'all! Am I the only one who thinks Steven Yeun is the most adorable thing on the planet? Watch his interview on Conan O'Brien, he's so cute! Thanks for the reviews, views, follows, and favorites. PLEASE review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 15

"This way." Merle said as he led them through the back of the community. They had to get away quickly before they found the body, and they had to evacuate the prison. Reagan was holding on to Daryl for dear life. Daryl's heart may have broken because she had never held on to him like that before. She held on to him like he was the last thing in her life that couldn't break when in reality he was closer than she thought. Merle was going to get the three of them in a truck and drive them back to the prison. Merle took point and kept watch. Daryl stayed with Reagan but he kept watch from the back. "Alright, get her in."

"Come on." Daryl told her and helped her into the truck. Daryl got in after her in the back seat and Merle got in the front. He passed a blanket back to them.

"Cover yerselves up." Merle instructed. "They're gonna be wonderin' why I'm leavin' so just keep quiet and stay still." Daryl nodded and pulled them down to the floor. He covered them with the large blanket and wrapped his arms around Reagan

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly and he nodded against her arm. She didn't say anything else and neither did he. They stayed quiet but he felt her tense up when they heard someone at the window.

"Where are you going this time of night?" a man asked.

"Gov wants me to check out the trap real quick." Merle explained.

"A'ight, go head." Another man said. They felt the truck move again and they both were able to breathe. They waited for the okay from Merle before they got up from the floor and into the seat. Daryl noticed some red around her neck and observed it.

"He broke the necklace off of my neck, that's why it's red." She explained.

"Reagan." Merle called and her attention snapped up to him. "I'm… I'm sorry. He would-"

"It's okay Merle." She replied. "Doesn't mean I still wanna kick your ass but I owe you one. You saved me from-"

"Hey, uh, what are we gonna do about Glenn and Maggie?" Daryl asked quickly.

"I'll talk to them." Reagan replied. "Merle, I know he would've killed you if you hadn't beaten me."

"Ya can kick my ass if ya want." Merle told her.

"Nah, that doesn't make me any better." She replied. She sat in the back seat, holding her elbow wither hand and sitting there emotionless. Her eyes didn't gleam the bright blue, they were somber. They rode the rest of the way in silence until they reached the prison. Merle stopped the car but before he could do anything, he was pulled out of the vehicle.

"Where are they?" Michonne asked angrily, her katana at his face. Reagan pushed open the door. "Where are they, mother fucker?" she yelled.

"Meesh!" Reagan yelled. Michonne looked up and saw her best friend.

"Rea!" She sheathed her katana and ran over to her best friend.

"How the hell did you-" Reagan began to ask as she hugged Michone.

"We killed them." She replied. Michonne noticed the bite mark on her shoulder and the red around her neck.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn asked. She heard a gun being cocked and she spun around, too much was going on.

"Rick don't!" Carl was setting his gun as well. "Carl! Don't you dare aim that gun!"

"Why the hell not?" Rick asked.

"He saved me and Daryl!" Reagan reasoned. Rick's looked softened but still kept his gun on the man on the ground. Carl put away his gun and ran over to his Aunt. Reagan bent to her knees and held her nephew close. "Your sister?"

"She's fine." Carl replied.

"You?"

"Fine." Carl said and she sighed in relief. She felt a larger pair of arms wrap around them both and knew it was Rick. She started to cry again but not to the degree of before. Carl pulled out of the sibling hug.

"I didn't know if I would see you again." Rick said through the tears. He pulled away and saw some of the contusions on his little sister. "What did he do to you?" Reagan looked at him with a painful look on her face.

"Merle killed him." Daryl answered quickly.

"You killed him?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." Merle said.

"He saved my life." Reagan said. "I know what he did to the three of us is bad but what The Governor would have done to us would've been way worse." She told Maggie and Glenn. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Daryl.

"Take it easy sweetheart." He told her quietly and she nodded. "We can't stay here." Daryl continued to the entire group. He gathered Reagan to himself, like she was a lost puppy. He could tell the situation was stressing her out and she didn't need anymore. "They know we're here and we're the first suspects when they find out that fucker's dead."

"We should go back to the farm." Herschel said. "Some of the people could stay in the cars and some could go out and clear out everything."

"Sounds good to me." Rick said.

"The Governor knows about the farm." Merle said.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Andrea gave me a map to the farm so I could find ya, I showed it to him but nothin' happened. But, his force is weak and the general's dead. We'd be able to take them." Merle said. They weren't comfortable with Merle using the term 'we' yet but they could manage.

"That's the only place we have." Carol said.

"Do you think we could manage for a few weeks?" Michonne asked Rick.

"What Carol said, it's the only place we got." Rick said. "If we could clear out the prison, we can clear out the farm again. Who knows what will happen in that town. What if all the people in that town decide to riot?"

"That's likely, all the men will become soldiers." Merle responded. "The real soldiers would have to train them though. The Governor didn't tell anyone else about me finding Daryl either. So they wouldn't know about the farm and I still have the map."

"Wait!" Reagan called out. "Where's Oscar?" Rick sighed and looked down at the ground. "No." she breathed.

"He sacrificed himself so we could attack." Michonne said. "Without him, we would've all been dead." Reagan slumped back against Daryl in disbelief. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks again.

"Everyone pack up, we're leaving and going back to the farm." Rick said. Rick looked up at Daryl and he nodded. Daryl needed to keep a close eye on his brother.

"Stay near the cars." Daryl told Reagan. "I'm gonna go get yer stuff."

"I can get it." She said quietly.

"I said stay." Daryl said and kissed her cheek from behind. "I'll be back." She nodded as he walked away. He motioned with his head for Merle to follow. Once they were far enough away, Daryl began the questions. "Why d'ya do it?"

"I told ya, I didn't want to beat her. The Governor would kill me if I didn't. I wasn't about to let that happen to her. I couldn't let The Governor die before, or else the men would have to kill her."

"So, ya hurt her to save her?" Daryl asked.

"Brotha, if I hadn't had broken her rib she would be dead now." Merle said. "I think she figured that out when she saw me with a bloody knife at the end of his bed."

"Merle." Daryl called.

"Hm?"

"How close was he?" Daryl asked.

"Don't do that to yerself baby brotha." Merle said.

"I need to know Merle." Daryl said as they walked into the prison. Merle sighed.

"He threw her on his bed and was about to attack her." Merle said. "I killed before he got his zipper all the way undone." Daryl's jaw worked back and forth on gritted teeth as he grabbed Reagan's bag. As soon as she changed out of that dress, he would burn it. He went over and grabbed his bag as well and made sure he packed everything. He found something that fell out of the bag. He picked it up and observed it. It was a picture of her with her family. She looked so happy in the picture, so relaxed, so cheerful. Her smile was brilliant and her eyes shone in the picture. He pocketed the picture and walked back outside with Merle.

"I want ya to ride in one of the cars with Rick." Daryl said. "Ya need to prove that you can join our group."

"Ya got it." Merle said as he walked over to the car.

"We ready?" Rick asked.

"Looks like it." Herschel said.

"Let's go back to the farm." Rick said as he got into the driver's seat of his car. Daryl grabbed Reagan's hand and pulled them over to the bike. She got on behind him in silence and wrapped her hands around his waist. She rested her head on his back and he could feel her relax.

"Alright, yer gonna stay here until we clean everythin' out." Daryl told Reagan. "Jus' stay here with Herschel and Beth."

"Okay." She said quietly. Daryl leaned down and kissed her.

"I love ya, ya know that right?." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied.

"I'll be back, I promise." He said and walked away. She still sat on his bike and watched him walk towards the farm. She had her tomahawk in case any walkers came to them. She heard clicking and turned to see Herschel coming towards her.

"Hey Herschel." She greeted somberly.

"Hey Reagan." He replied. "Do you need me to check anything out?"

"No I'm fine, thanks." She said.

"He tried to force his hand didn't he?" Herschel asked.

"What gave it away?" she asked.

"You have the most awful look in your eyes." Herschel said. "Reagan, it breaks my heart to see you like this."

"Could you check one thing for me?" she asked.

"Of course." Herschel replied.

"Will this get infected?" She pulled her hair to the side to reveal the bite mark The Governor had left her with. Herschel sighed and came closer to her. He checked the mark over and pulled away.

"You'll be fine if I clean it." He said. "Let me get the supplies." He said and leaned up on his crutches.

"I can get them Herschel." She said and stood up. She walked over to his medical bag and pulled out some disinfectants. She came back over with some other supplies and sat back down on the bike. "Thanks." She said as he began to disinfect it.

"You're lucky you know?" Herschel said and she shrugged. "You are. You're very lucky to have Daryl. He loves you so much, I can tell. The way he protects you, takes care of you, it's all there."

"I know." She told him. "I hope..."

"You can talk to me sweetie." Herschel said.

"I hope he doesn't think that he failed me." She responded. "When I first came back from Woodbury, he told me how much he was going to protect me. How he wouldn't let anything happen to me. He didn't let me down. He did protect me, Herschel."

"You have to let him know that." Herschel said as he finished up. "Do you want to hold Judith?"

"Of course." Reagan stood up and walked to where Beth was. She held her niece tightly but gently, glad that the little girl was safe in her arms. She seemed to grow up so fast which worried Reagan. Would Judith be a kid like she once was? Or would she be like Carl and grow up way too fast. This little girl was the hope of the group. She was the reason they kept going. Judith was their strength and their next generation.

It was bitter sweet though. Before, Reagan did want to get married and have one or two kids. Now she didn't want any of that. She had felt the cruelness of the world and the truth of human nature. She didn't want Judith to be raised in an environment like that. She didn't want Judith living in the constant fear of people, not even the dead. The living.

"Hey." A voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the dirty redneck that had been with them for so long. The dirty redneck she loved.

"Hey there." She replied softly as she held Judith.

"Well, the house is clean. I talked to Herschel, he said that Rick, Carl, and Judith will have a room. He said that you could have the other room. Glenn and Maggie offered to take a tent." Daryl explained.

"Nah, they can have it." She said and he smirked a little.

"So you wanna share a tent?" he asked.

"Yeah, the beds in the prison weren't much better." She replied and Judith cooed. "No they weren't." she said to Judith.

"I'll take her." Rick said as he came up to them. Merle wasn't too far behind and being unusually quiet. He used to be the loudest one back at the rock quarry.

"Come on." Daryl told her and grabbed her hand. "We'll set up our tent." He told her and she nodded. He grabbed the tent to set up while she grabbed the bags. Everyone else was setting up as well and settling in. "Why don't ya go change? Give me the dress when yer done."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked. He looked up at her while he set up the camp where he used to be. The tents would be spread out so they could watch different parts of the perimeter for any threats.

"Burn it." He said and she went into one of the bags.

"Oh, this is yours." She realized.

"Just put on one of my shirts and get one of yer jeans. I don't mind just get the dress off." He said still setting up the tent. She went behind the rotten fire place so no one else could see her and looped off the double not and slipped out of the dress. She took off the heels and the underwear. She slipped on some underwear, jeans, laced up her boots, and slipped on Daryl's blue shirt. It flowed over her hands so she slipped up the sleeves and began to button it up. It smelled like him and pulled her back into reality. It was over. Woodbury had no way of knowing they were there and he was dead. The threat was dead. She came back around the corner and Daryl had the tent set up and was starting to pull their stuff in.

"Alright." She said.

"Give 'em to me." He said and she did as he asked. He pulled away a little from their tent to a safer distance. He pulled out a match he had gotten from the prison and lit it. He tossed it on the clothing she had worn before, unaware of the underwear he had made her wear. He looked at the clothing with a snarl as she came up next to him. He looked down at her, she was practically swimming in his clothing. She slipped her hand into his as she watched the dress burn. He stomped out the fire with her standing by. He had failed her. The Governor had touched her, and he had come that close to ending her. He failed his promise to her, he couldn't protect her. When he turned back around Reagan had come very close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her as she hugged him. His arms wrapped around her as well and he rubbed his chin on top of her head.

"I love you." She told him again. "You didn't fail me, you're protecting me right now."

"He-" he began but she wouldn't let him continue.

"He didn't though." She said. "You're making sure I'm safe right now and taking care of me. I'm taking care of you. I can't guarantee that bad things aren't gonna happen, in fact I guarantee that they will happen. We can't prevent them. Sometimes, we aren't going to be able to protect each other. We can sure as hell save each other. I'm not asking you to be perfect, just be there when I need you too and _please_ don't push me away." She felt arms tighten around her and she buried her face into his chest. "Please promise that."

"I promise." He told her. "Yer mine, I gotta be there for what's mine." He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and hugged her again. "I love ya."


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Thanks for the response on the last chapter! Thanks for the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! The next couple of chapters will be a little fluffy but have no fear for drama is near. Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 16

Daryl woke up before Reagan. She was tucked up into his side, wearing only his button up. He had already tossed the burnt dress into the woods to be forgotten about. He needed to talk to Rick and Merle today. He needed to spend some time with Reagan and make sure she was okay. She cried the night before into his chest and he kept his promise, he was there for her. She cried about what happened and she cried for Oscar. She fell asleep while he rubbed her lower back and held her close to him. He started to pull away from her and she stirred awake a little.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart." He told her. "I'm gonna go talk to Rick real quick then bring you back some food."

"I'm not very hungry." She told him sleepily. "Go, I'll be out in a minute."

"No, yer stayin' in here for the day." He told her. "If I see you outside this tent, unless you have to piss, then I'm puttin' you back in here." That made her laugh a little.

"Yes master, go." She smiled and turned her head away to go back to sleep. Daryl kissed her cheek before he left and set out to find Rick. He pulled on his jeans and tied on his boots and walked out of their tent. He walked up to the farm house to get some breakfast for himself. It wasn't unusual for Reagan to skip breakfast unless Carl pestered her that much. If she didn't eat lunch, that's when Daryl would make her.

"Morning." Beth greeted him.

"Mornin'." He replied. He saw Rick out of the corner of his eye. He dropped the spoon to the oatmeal and motioned for Rick to come outside with him. Rick nodded and followed him out. "How ya doin'?"

"Fine." Rick replied bluntly. "Daryl, what did he do to her?"

"He tried to rape her." Daryl answered with some hesitation. Rick's face paled and Daryl looked down at the ground. He looked back up at Rick. "I saw him grip her arm and she fell to the ground. All I heard were screams and crashin' but he never… ya know. Merle killed him before he could do anythin'."

"Guess I owe Merle a thank you." Rick grumbled.

"Ya ain't gotta." Daryl replied. "It's his apology to Reagan." Daryl thought for a little bit but continued on. "Rick, he's my brotha and he saved Reagan. I'm not sayin' that we need to treat him like he's an angel but he killed a man to save Reagan. "

"I know Daryl, but you need to talk to him." Rick replied. "I need you with me on this one. He hurt multiple members of this group. I just wanna be sure that my daughter and my son are gonna be safe while he's around."

"Merle's a lot of things but he ain't a kiddy fiddler." Daryl replied with a sniff of laughter which got Rick laughing a little.

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it." Rick smirked. He smacked Daryl's back. "Thanks for looking out for Reagan."

"It's no problem, she ain't that hard to baby sit." Daryl joked.

"I'm glad that she's with you Daryl." Rick commented. "I wouldn't want her to have anyone else."

"Thanks man."

"How is she doing?" Rick asked.

"She cried a lot. He's scarred her for life and the entire thing with Oscar didn't help out that much." Daryl said. "She understands that he saved y'all though and probably us."

"She's always been strong." Rick said. "What is she gonna do today? I'd rather her take a day off."

"I told her that if she left the tent I would basically put her on lockdown." Daryl replied and Rick chuckled.

"She just needs to take it easy for the next few days." Rick said. "I'll go by and visit her." They both turned around and Rick groaned when he saw Carl behind them looking down at the ground, his cowboy hat covering his eyes.

"He tried to rape her?" Carl asked. Daryl looked over at Rick and Rick motioned for him to go.

"Carl, he didn't get anywhere close to her." Rick began as Daryl walked away. "She's okay, she's safe, and she's with us. If you want to, you can go see if she wants to see you." Carl nodded at his father and ran towards Reagan and Daryl's tent.

Reagan was awake in their tent and sitting up. She had the sheet covering her legs and was reading a book. 'Sunday's at Tiffany's' was the name of the book. It was her favorite book to read and always made her feel better. She heard a slight knock on the material of her tent.

"Come in." she called and the flaps of the tent burst open. Carl ran through and threw his arms around her neck. "Hi Carl!" she laughed a little. "What's up?"

"I'm just happy you're here." He replied softly, his voice cracking, and she hugged him tighter.

"I'm happy you're here too kiddo." She replied.

"We've got each other's backs right?" he asked.

"Of course." Reagan replied. "Just not with me covering your butt when you stole a cookie from a jar like you used to do, I will not be the cookie monster anymore." The aunt and nephew chuckled.

"Hey brotha." Merle greeted as he leaned with his forearms against the fence.

"Hey Merle." Daryl replied. The brothers leaned against the fence in silence for a long while.

"I didn't think y'all would come back for me." Merle said. "I was messed up, didn't know what was real or not. I started havin' these fuckin' hallucinations. Hell, I even started prayin'."

"Musta hit rock bottom." Daryl commented. "Went through hell to find ya Merle. Then all I found was a severed hand."

"I was gone brotha. I checked out." Merle said. "Look, I ain't gonna hurt yer group anymore. Maggie and Glenn still glare at me but I really don't give a fuck. Just let them know I ain't gonna hurt them. I ain't gonna hurt those kids neither."

"Rick knows that and he thanks ya for saving Reagan." Daryl replied. "Ya just gotta make sure to keep yer shit straight. I ain't gonna be able to help you out if you make a mistake. Ya gotta prove to us that yer on our side. Hell, your jus' lucky that they didn't shoot ya when they first saw ya!"

"Yeah, they jus' put a sword to my throat." Merle chuckled. "Look, I'm gonna try. I jus' found ya Darlina, I ain't gonna lose ya again." Daryl rolled his eyes at his nickname. "Hey, what about that little girl. Ya know the one that had that fuckin' ass hole for a daddy."

"Sophia?" Daryl asked.

"That one." Merle replied.

"Dead." Daryl grunted and Merle froze.

"Shi-ut." He drew out.

"Ed died back at the quarry. There was a walker attack when we came back from tryin' find ya." Daryl explained. He explained the entire story of where they went and his search for Sophia. He left the part about seeing Merle when he fell in the creek. "I looked for her night and day but she was in the damn barn the entire time. She was bitten and had already turned. Rick put her down."

"I'm sorry Daryl." Merle said sincerely. "Go on, go back to yer woman. It's gettin' late."

"I'm glad yer alive Merle." Daryl said before walking away.

"Don't get all soft and shit with me brotha!" Merle said as he walked away. "I'm glad yer alive too." Merle said and Daryl rolled his eyes with a smirk as he walked towards the tent. He stalked over to the tent and heard some female laughter.

"Uh, can I come in?" he asked.

"No boys allowed!" Reagan called out. "Yes, you can come in." Daryl walked in and saw Michonne sitting Indian style on the floor. He saw a bowl on the ground that had nothing but a few little spoon fulls of soup left in it. Michonne stood up and grabbed the bowl with her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Michonne said and walked out of the tent. Daryl zipped it up behind her. He kicked off his boots and socks.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. Daryl sat down next to her on their cot. "Carl came in today."

"Yeah?"

"He was unusually emotional." She said quietly.

"He overheard me and Rick talkin'." Daryl said.

"Oh." Reagan realized. "They're not gonna kick Merle out are they?"

"As far as I know, no." he said and she nodded. Reagan had moments of her day where she felt as if nothing happened. But then, memories would rear their ugly heads back in. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied.

"Don't lie to me gurl." He told her.

"It just keeps reappearing in my mind." She said. Daryl sat there for a minute, unsure of what to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of Reagan and her family.

"I think you dropped this at the prison." He said and handed the picture to her. She grabbed the picture with a very small smirk and looked at it. "Tell me about it."

"Oh, we were on vacation in Hawaii. They wanted a picture of the original Grimes family." She explained. "Carl was so excited to go. We pet dolphins and we all went scuba diving. We had this enormous feast of awesome food every night. I'm talking lobster, every day. Lori, Mom, and I did some yoga and went to the spa while the men played golf." She laughed a little and pursed her lips as she reminisced. "You did this on purpose."

"Whut?" he asked as if he had done nothing.

"I get it. I need to focus on the good things." She replied.

"Reagan, I don't want this to ruin ya. I want ya to get past it." He told her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder as she stared at the picture. "Tell me somethin' else."

"I don't want to bore you." She said.

"Ya won't." he said.

"There was this one time…" she thought for a little while and decided to have a little fun with Daryl. "Well, I was sitting with Michonne and my friend, Georgie. They kept telling me this guy who had a brawny paper towel man look to him was looking at me all night. Not in a creepy way of course. I looked behind me and I saw these bright blue eyes. He quickly looked back to the football game that was on. Georgie got up and walked over to him, I don't know what the hell he said but the guy surely looked freaked out."

"I'm pretty sure he told the guy that the girl was amazing, and was an awesome singer. Also that she would love me if I sent some Jameson her way. He also commented on how cute I was." Daryl replied and felt her smile.

"If he did send me some Jameson, I may have just given him my number." She said.

"Nah, it jus' took the fuckin' apocalypse to get them together." He said and she laughed softly.

"I would've given you my number Daryl." She said. "I thought you were pretty hot." Daryl laughed a little.

"Ya were too good for the likes of me." He said.

"Oh contrare!" she gasped and he laughed. "I didn't care about that stuff and I don't care now. All that mattered was if you were a good guy or not, which you are."

"I didn't know that." He told her. She brought herself around so she was sitting on his lap and hugged him. He felt her breath deeply. "Yer okay now."

"I know, I just thought he would hurt you." She said. "I'm just happy you're here." Reagan kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Daryl's hand went into her hair and twisted her head so that he could explore her mouth more. Her breath hit his cheek as her fingernails played with the hair on his neck. She moaned against him and she started to unbutton his shirt. Daryl tensed up a little bit. "Daryl please, I just want to be with you."

"I do too, but are ya sure yer ready?" he asked gruffly. Her answer was kissing him again so his hands went to his shirt she was wearing. He unbuttoned the buttons while she did the same to his shirt. He pushed the shirt off of her shoulders, which left her in her panties. She pushed off his shirt and pressed her bare breasts against him. He groaned against her and cupped her breasts. If she was in the right mind, she would've been embarrassed by the whimper she made. He flicked his thumbs over her nipples and felt them harden up instantly.

She sucked on his pulse point as her hands brushed against his chest and went to the button on his cargo pants. They both sat up to their knees, her knees on the outside of his. She pulled down both his pants and boxers and he pulled them all the way to the ground. He hooked his fingers around her underwear and pulled them down. She wiggled so that they would come all the way off. Daryl moved one hand to her lower back and one in between her shoulder blades. She reached behind him and grabbed condom out of the box in the bag. He took the time to kiss her collarbone as she placed the condom on him. Once she pulled away he inserted himself into her. She gasped and immediately wrapped her legs around his narrow waist. He moved slowly and deeply into her as she met each one of his thrusts, grunting with each one. Daryl brought the hand that was on the small of her back and brought it down to rub her in slow circular movements. She moaned loudly as her fingernails dug into his scalp and dipped into the skin on his back.

"Oh God, Daryl!" she gasped as she felt something build up inside of her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved faster into her, so fast that she clung her entire body to him, searching for release. Her head went back as she cried out her orgasm, which grew stronger with each of his thrusts.

"Rea, look at me!" He groaned and she lazily opened her eyes and they met. He cursed as he came and he rested his forehead on hers. They breathed deeply, trying to get their heart rates back to normal. He stroked her back with his calloused fingers and felt her heartbeat against him.

"I love you." She was able to get out.

"Love ya." He replied and kissed her deeply. He pushed her down on the opposite side of their cot. They made out till they both couldn't keep their eyes open and went to sleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Hope everyone had a nice time with their families for the holidays! Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites. PLEASE review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

P.S. Jetnova! I put a little something for you when the women are talking!

Chapter 17

Daryl was awake with one hand behind his head as they both laid on the cot. Reagan's head and right hand were on his chest while the rest of her body was curled up into him. He had one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as he watched her sleep. Her breathing was even and her lips were pressed together. She had a freckle on her shoulder and a small, light brown, birthmark just above her navel. Her hair was in a beautiful mess as it flowed over his arm. They hadn't moved from the night before, they were still lying on the opposite side of the cot. He looked down at himself and saw all the scars he had. They meant nothing. They were just marks. He picked at a scar on his stomach and frowned. They were still there. They would never go away.

"Everyone carries terrible burdens they feel are theirs to carry alone, but we don't allow them to define who and what we are." Reagan said softly. Daryl looked back over at her and saw that she was watching his fingers trace his scar. "Where did you get that one?" she asked him.

"A belt, my dad." He replied. She moved away from him and kissed the scar.

"That one?" she asked and pointed to another one.

"Beer bottle." He answered. She leaned over and kissed that one.

"I know that one's from your arrow." She told him. "What about this one?"

"Dad burned me with a cigarette." He replied and she kissed that scar. He was overwhelmed by this. He couldn't quite figure out why. She didn't care where they were from, she would kiss the ugly contusions away. He held her wrist when she kissed one on his shoulder and pulled her up so he could kiss her. He ran his hands through her hair and flipped them over quickly with a muffled squeal of surprise from Reagan. He was up on his knees in between her legs, her hands swept form his chest to his shoulders.

"Daryl" she sighed as he kissed and sucked her neck. He kissed down the hollow in between her breasts and kissed her tummy. He spread her apart slightly and dragged his tongue up her center. Her fingers threaded into his hair as she moaned. Her back arched as he continued and she pulled on his hair went he put a finger inside of her, rubbing the spot she loved, while still sucking on her small bud. "Daryl please!" she gasped out after a little bit of their play. He pulled away from her and kissed back up her body. She was panting hard as he came back up to her but her eyes were locked on him.

"Now?" he asked against her lips.

"Please." She mewled. He pushed himself to be inside her and groaned at how good she felt. He began to thrust in and out of her, she meeting each of them. She sucked on his tongue at the rate of his thrusts. He gripped her hips and pulled her up so that they were in his lap. She moaned loudly at the new position and gripped the sheets. "Daryl, I'm so-" she didn't get to finish before she surprised him as she started to cum. She gripped the sheets tighter and twisted them in her hands as she almost screamed. He wet his lips and moved faster into her. She repeated his name and he slammed himself into her before he poured into her with a loud groan and froze.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

They fell asleep again. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the past few days so it was much needed. Daryl felt Reagan slipping from his grip and his eyes snapped open. She was slipping on her panties with her bra in her hand. Daryl came up behind her and kissed her neck, making her jump.

"Jesus Daryl!" she breathed and smacked him with her bra. He snickered before his grabbed his boxers and pulled them up. She pulled on some skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank top, and pulled Daryl's blue shirt over it. She tied on her boots and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She kissed Daryl, who was just in his jeans, before she walked outside to brush her teeth. Daryl smirked and buttoned up his shirt. He went outside and brushed his teeth as she walked back in the tent.

She pulled her hair half-up into a bun. Daryl came back in and set hit toothbrush back in his bag. It was still pretty early in the morning so they would be able to be back in time for breakfast. They walked across the field to the house with her hand in his. She was swinging their arms slightly and he opened the door for her.

"Morning!" Reagan greeted. A chorus of mornings was called back to them.

"Waffles?" Carol asked and Reagan's mouth almost dropped. Waffles were her favorite thing in the entire world. Carol laughed at her and handed her a plate while Glenn handed some to the others. Reagan sent an excited look to her brother who started to laugh. She sat next to her nephew and kissed his forehead.

"They're really good Aunt Rea!" Carl enthused before he took a large bite of his meal. Rick was holding Judith while he fed her some formula. Daryl sat down across from her and next to Merle. After they ate the best meal they had in ages, Reagan offered to help clean up with Carol and Maggie. Everyone else was chilling in the house, talking across the room to each other. Carl came up behind them and made everyone's day.

"Hey Aunt Rea?" He asked from behind. Everyone was carrying on with their own conversations but the women at the sink stopped theirs so that Reagan could talk to her nephew.

"What's up kiddo?" she asked as she spun around.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah sweetie." Reagan replied. "Why, did something happen?" Of course, that had to be when the awkward silence came about.

"Well, this morning I heard you scream in your tent." Reagan's blood drained from her body while Maggie and Carol burst into laughter when they realized what was going on. They held onto the counter while everyone else started laughing, including Rick. "Why is everyone laughing? Are you okay?"

"She is just fine Carl!" Rick wheezed out. Carl was still confused as he looked around at the people. Reagan looked up at Daryl as he hid his face. She started to laugh as she noticed that he was blushing wildly.

"Good job brotha." Merle chuckled as he clapped a hand on Daryl back. Daryl groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. Daryl looked up and heard that the laughter had died down to a few continuing chuckles and giggles. Carl was still confused but Reagan just ruffled his hair and motioned for him to go away.

"What's going on?" Carl asked.

"Your Dad will explain later." Reagan said.

"Oh yeah, pin it on me." Rick snapped playfully and she laughed again.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Reagan was helping the women with laundry later on that day. She would've liked to go out and gone hunting but Rick wanted her to take it easy and she didn't even bother with Daryl knowing he would put her on lockdown again.

"I still can't get over this morning." Carol giggled and the girls laughed again. Reagan blushed and face palmed.

"Oh God, I can't believe that even happened." Reagan groaned.

"It made my day." Maggie chuckled and patted Reagan's back. "Speaking of which where is the total tom-cat?" Reagan rolled her eyes and that got the women laughing once again.

"He's out hunting with Merle." She replied.

"He wouldn't let you go?" Beth asked. "He usually does."

"He's still putting me on lockdown." Reagan explained. "He and Rick want me to take it easy for a few days."

"I didn't want to hear any screaming from the woods." Michonne said trying to hide her smirk and they all lost it again. Reagan smacked her arm with a playful snarl. "Come on tell us, is it really that good?" Reagan looked around making sure no man was around to hear her.

"Yes, he is that good." She replied and there was a chorus of 'oo's. "Maybe even better than you think." Michonne laughed. "Alright Maggie, what about you?"

"What do you mean what about me?" Maggie mocked innocently.

"You know!" Reagan laughed as she hung up one of Daryl's shirts. "Glenn has a total pudding face afterwards. We can always tell."

"Pudding face?" Carol laughed.

"Oh, it was a word that Reagan and I used to use if we could tell someone just got some. It was like a little game for us." Michonne explained.

"Well…" Maggie tried to come up with a comeback. "Daryl..."

"Shows nothing." Carol laughed. "He has a poker face. Glenn looks like he just ate a cupcake." The women laughed and Beth still tried to hide her smiles and giggles.

"Come on Maggie, give us an answer." Reagan urged.

"Fine." Maggie smiled. "He's _very_ good."

"You know who I always thought was cute?" Carol began.

"Who?" the women asked.

"Sean Patrick Flannery." Carol said and the girls smiled and nodded.

"I'll agree with you on that." Reagan smirked.

"Of course you would." Michonne replied. "You used to date a guy that looked just like him!"

"What?" Carol asked.

"His name was Conner and he looked just like him." Reagan explained. "We dated from when I was 22 till I was 24."

"What did he do?" Maggie asked. "Like, for a living?"

"He was an archaeologist." Reagan replied. "Things just got stressful when he would go away for a really long time so it just didn't work out in the end."

"Where you guys in love?" Beth asked.

"Yeah… we were." Reagan answered. "We just kinda drifted apart. Typical sort of things."

"Not to mention the fact he was a douche sometimes." Michonne grumbled and the women snickered.

"It didn't help that you were a douche to him either." Reagan replied and Michonne shoved her playfully.

"Hey Reagan?" She heard Glenn ask.

"Yeah?" Reagan replied.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Yeah, totally." Reagan said but then remembered the laundry.

"Go on, we can handle it." Maggie chuckled. Reagan walked away and went over to Glenn.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just need to ask you something." Glenn began but didn't say anything else.

"Glenn?" she giggled.

"Sorry, look I need you to come with me on a supply run that I have to make in about a week. If we don't make it then, we won't have enough for a week after that."

"You usually go with Maggie though." She replied.

"I get distracted." Glenn said and Reagan laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"We can tell." She mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing Glenn." She giggled. "Yeah, I'll go with you. You won't get distracted by me will you?"

"Oh, God no!" Glenn told her and she gave him an angry look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped playfully.

"Oh no, Reagan I didn't mean it that way. You're very hot!" Glenn asked and Reagan laughed but didn't stop laughing.

"Yo short round, step away from my woman!" Daryl called out and Glenn's eyes widened. Reagan wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"It's okay Glenn, I was just messing with you." Reagan whispered.

"I don't know if he knew that." Glenn replied.

"It's okay Daryl, I was just pushing his buttons!" Reagan called back as Daryl stalked across the farm with Merle at his side.

"Short round, I believe you have five seconds to run away from Daryl." Merle laughed and Glen sped away over to Maggie. Reagan shook her head with a smile.

"What did y'all catch?" Reagan asked.

"Squirrel, Rabbit, the usual shit." Daryl replied.

"Don't forget the turkey I got brotha." Merle replied as he put it on the ground.

"Holy shit! This will make a feast!" Reagan enthused. The brothers walked over to a table in order to skin the animals.

"Woah!" Beth said as they saw the turkey.

"Merle caught it!" Reagan called out as they looked at the bird. Impressed looks went amongst the group.

"He caught one bird, I catch more meat than that." Daryl grumbled and Reagan chuckled. She leaned up and kissed his dirty cheek.

"Give Merle his moment." Reagan said. "And go take a shower you dirty redneck!" She called as she walked away from them. Daryl smirked as she walked away.

"Stay away from Glenn!" Daryl yelled back and she laughed. They heard Glenn groan.

"You guys are never letting me live that down are y'all?" Glenn asked.

"Nope." Reagan told him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Here you go Jetnova! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! We passed the 70 review mark, yeah! (Celebration!) Here it is. PLEASE review! Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 18

A week later, Reagan head rested on top of Daryl's while she slept with her arms wrapped around him. Daryl's head rested against her bare chest with his arms wrapped around her. Everything had gone smoothly. Reagan and Daryl were doing very well. They would have sex once if not a twice a day. She woke up first and kissed his forehead.

"Daryl, wake up." She told him.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled and held her tighter.

"Is this a reflex for you?" she giggled. Daryl lifted his head with a groan and kissed her. "We better get ready, it's almost time for breakfast and I'm going on that run with Glenn today."

"Did they already give you a list?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, I'll keep Glenn focused apparently." She said and he chuckled. They had all teased Glenn the entire week about what happened. She pulled on her black spaghetti strap tank top and Daryl handed her one of his sleeveless flannel shirts to wear.

"For good luck." He said and she smiled. She slipped it over her shoulders, pulled on some light wash skinny jeans, and tied on her combat boots. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and they both walked out of the tent and to the farm house. Glenn and Maggie still weren't in the kitchen or dining room and Michonne was still getting ready.

"Here." Carl said and passed over a plate. "We fixed up some squirrel to go with the biscuits. Reagan felt her skin get clammy but she continued on.

"Give that to Daryl, kiddo. I'll be right back." She said. Carl turned to go to Daryl. While everyone's attention was gone, Reagan sped over to the outside and threw up. She was sure she had eaten something spoiled or something. But she had been throwing up for a couple of days now. Reagan had her hand on the wall of the house as she caught her breath. She wiped her mouth and walked back inside the house where everyone had gathered. Reagan just grabbed a biscuit and nibbled on it a little along with some water.

"So when are you two going to go on that run?" Rick asked.

"I guess whenever we've got our stuff together?" Glenn shrugged and Reagan nodded. Reagan stopped eating for a little bit as she felt that nauseated feeling again. She sipped on her water and pushed the biscuit inconspicuously in the trash can.

"Let me grab my tomahawk." Reagan said as she walked towards the front door. She walked out into the field and looked behind her. She started to run towards the woods and threw up again in a pile of branches. She coughed and spat as she tried to get it all out of her system. She would have to wash Daryl's shirt twice just so she could give it to him. She wiped her mouth again and continued into their tent and grabbed her tomahawk along with her messenger bag. She saw her small bottle of pink perfume she had picked up while looting a van. She grabbed it quickly and sprayed herself with it. She brushed her teeth harshly. When she walked out, the group was gathered in front of the cars. Maggie was hugging Glenn tightly. She jogged over.

"Be careful." Maggie told Glenn. Reagan hugged Daryl.

"Watch your backs and come back." He told her.

"I will, I promise." She told him. He kissed her and hugged her again. "I love you."

"I love ya too." He said. She hugged Carl and Rick who told her to be careful and that they loved her. She held Judith and kissed her chubby cheek, whispering that she would come back with a surprise. She went into Hyundai with Glenn in the driver's seat and the drove away.

"You gonna be able to focus with my hot ass around?" Reagan giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"It's been a week!" Glenn defended.

"Just shut up and drive." She laughed.

"You barely ate this morning." He observed. "You threw most of your biscuit away."

"I wasn't hungry this morning." She replied. "I never ate breakfast unless there were waffles involved anyway."

"I remember every morning I would eat some Wheaties." He reminisced.

"Before you went to deliver pizza's?" she asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, it takes a lot." He replied.

"I'm not doubting you." She said.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"Alright, let's check it out." Glenn said before they walked into the small pharmacy. Reagan had her tomahawk ready and Glenn had his hatchet. Both of them had pistols in their waistbands if anything went wrong. They took slow steps as they listened for anything. They walked around and didn't find a single walker.

"Alright, I'll get the feminine stuff real quick then I'll get some stuff for Judith." She said. "You get some of the regular medicine and water."

"You got it." Glenn said and walked away from her. She was closer to the baby stuff so she picked up the formula, diapers, burp cloths, pacifiers, diaper rash ointment, and picked up a little pink bunny for Judith to have as her surprise. "Hey."

"What?" she asked.

"Grab some… you know." Reagan laughed and nodded.

"We have that on our list too." She replied. She grabbed the boxes of condoms and threw them into her messenger bag. She tossed some of the boxes to Glenn on his way out to the car with some water. She walked over to the feminine supplies and grabbed the pads, tampons, and Midol. A box dropped to the ground from one of the shelves and looked her dead in the face. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, not nauseating just sinking. She bent down and picked up the box. She heard Glenn coming and stuffed it into her bag.

"Do you have everything?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Rea!" Glenn yelled. Reagan spun around and saw a walker not two feet away from her. She yelped and stepped back quickly. She lifted her tomahawk and sliced into the walkers head. The walker slid to the ground and blood pooled on the floor. She ran outside with a hand over her mouth and went to the other side of the truck where she threw up. The walker was particularly nasty with chunks of meat still in its mouth. She saw Glenn's feet and he started to rub her back.

"I'm fine! That was just…" she spat.

"I know, it's okay." He said. "Let's go back to the farm. We'll get you cleaned up." She looked down and saw that she had some blood on Daryl's shirt. She frowned but got into the truck, stepping over the place where she had thrown up.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"What happened?" Daryl barked as he saw blood on Reagan. She ran over to him and held him close.

"There was a walker but Glenn warned me before anything could happen." She told him. "It's dead, I killed it."

"Not to ruin the moment but you smell awful." Michonne said in a sincere way. "What happened?"

"This walker was just… disgusting." Glenn explained as he held Maggie. "I think even Daryl would've thrown up if he'd seen this one."

"Doubt it." Reagan chuckled. "He cut one open remember?"

"Why do ya-"

"I got sick after it." She shrugged. "It's okay, it was bound to happen sooner or later." He kissed her forehead and she pulled away from him. "Let me go put some stuff into our tent."

"Change the shirt too." He told her. "Make sure ya don't have any blood on ya." She nodded and walked away towards the tent. Once she got in, she dropped off their stuff and walked back out with the pink bunny in her hands. Not before changing into a blue t-shirt and brushing her teeth.

"Where's Judith?" she asked. Rick came up with his daughter and the baby cooed. "Here you go pretty girl." She said softly and handed her the bunny. Judith held onto the bunny tightly, making Rick and Reagan chuckle. "Glad she likes it."

"Go take a shower." Rick told her.

"Do I really smell that bad?" she asked and Rick laughed.

"No, you just need to wash off the walker blood." Reagan nodded and walked inside the farmhouse. She stripped off her clothing and got into the shower, which had warm water. Over the week, they had found solar panels and figured out how they could wire them to be a generator. She washed the blood off and heard the door being opened.

"Taken!" She called out. The door closed again and she continued with her shower. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and sucking on her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah ya are." He said and she laughed.

"I don't think Herschel appreciates two people sharing his shower." She told him with a smirk. She laughed a little when he bit her earlobe from behind. He pressed his hardness against her and she let out a soft moan.

"Ya think I give a fuck?"

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Reagan walked over to her tent. She had thrown up again and she hadn't even touched her food. She knew she shouldn't have had sex with Daryl in the shower but that wouldn't have done anything. He pulled out of her before he orgasmed. She walked into her tent as the others were still inside. She just explained she was still shaken up from earlier that day before she hurried outside. She walked into her tent and went through the bag and pulled out the box from earlier today. She took it and kept it hidden, just in case anyone was outside. She walked into the field and brought out the box. She sat on the ground and opened the box. She pulled down her pants and panties as she bent down. She pulled the pregnancy test out of the package and read the directions carefully. Of course they weren't complicated but she couldn't mess this up. She peed on the test and was about to wait the longest fifteen minutes of her life. She pulled up her pants and panties and sat down in the grass again.

"What're you doing?" she heard Rick ask. She hid the test and turned her torso.

"I just needed to get away from it all." She said.

"You're lying to me." He said. "You don't lie." Reagan looked back in front of her. "Reagan?" he said and sat next to her. Her bottom lip started to quiver. Rick grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands out of the bottom of her shirt. She heard a sharp intake of breath. He looked at her sadly and wrapped an arm around her. She started to cry into his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her and rocked her side to side. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Rick, we've always been careful." She whispered. Rick nodded against her.

"Look, let's just wait and see what the results are Girly." He said.

"Rick, I've been throwing up at the sight of food, at the smell of it. I've never thrown up because of a walker before and today I threw up." She said. "I've had morning sickness."

"It's gonna be okay." Rick said. "We're all gonna be here for you. I promise we are."

"Would you have acted this way if my boyfriend had gotten me pregnant before the outbreak?" she asked a little bitterly.

"I would've been disappointed but times have changed." He replied.

"Exactly, times have changed." She said. "Think about it. There are no schools, no hospitals, the only other child is Judith."

"Stop talking like that. If you are pregnant the baby will be fine. You'll be fine." He told her. They sat in silence as he rocked her and tears silently dripped down her face.

"I'm scared Rick." She said and Rick let a tear fall.

"I am too." He told her truthfully. They heard the test beep and Reagan looked up at her big brother with red eyes. Rick's hands covered hers and he kissed her forehead. He flipped her hand over and saw the result.

Positive


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! So yeah, the last chapter was a doozie! Thanks for all the reviews, views, follows, and favorites. Thanks to Jetnova for helping me write a big scene in this chapter, xoxo! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 19

Positive

Positive

Positive

Reagan had trouble breathing as these words echoed through her brain. She was pregnant. She had tried to deny but she was already late for her period. Her hands shook a little as she looked down at the test in her hands.

Positive

How was she going to tell Daryl? How was the group going to take another baby? Would she even survive child birth? More importantly, would the baby survive it?

"Reagan?" Rick asked quietly. Her chest rose up and down slowly as she thought. How would Daryl react? Would he be calm? Would he run away from her? The thought of telling Daryl was eating her alive. "Reagan?"

"You cannot tell Daryl or anyone." She told Rick, finally looking up from the pregnancy test. "I need to tell him myself and no one else should know. Not even Carl."

"When are you gonna tell him?" he asked.

"Look Rick I'm still trying to let this sink in." she explained as she ran her fingers through her hair stressfully. "I'm just trying to figure things out and I don't know how the hell I'm going to be able to tell him! I don't know where to start? I don't know what he'll do? I don't know-"

"Hey, hey, hey." He said and shushed her. He pulled her back into his chest and she started to cry again. "I know that Daryl will be shocked but after a little time of thinking he'll be okay. You need to tell him soon. The longer you keep it from him, the more difficult it's going to be. Trust me." Reagan closed her eyes tighter at the thought of Lori.

"I'm not getting rid of this baby." She said.

"I never said you were." He said.

"You were thinking. I'm in a situation like Lori's but I'm not going to try and get rid of the baby, it's mine and Daryl's. It's our responsibility." She said. "I'm sorry but I know your mindset Rick."

"I know." He said. "I love you Reagan. You're my little sister and I will always be there for you. No matter what, you are my little sister. I will protect you and the baby."

"I love you too Bro." she said. She pushed the test in her back pocket as everyone turned to their tents for the night. "Better get in the house before Carl gets curious."

"You better get back before Daryl goes on a rampage." Rick said and Reagan laughed a little. Rick walked towards the house and Reagan walked towards her tent. She heard some light snoring as she crept up to the tent and smirked. He was asleep, she could hide the test before he woke up.

She snuck in and zipped up the bag quietly. She walked over to her bag and slipped off her boots and socks. She could still hear him snoring and she pulled down her jeans. She folded them and slipped the test out making sure her body was blocking his view. She hid it in her small jewelry box filled with her mementos. She unclasped her bra and kept her t-shirt on as she usually did. She turned around and saw Daryl asleep. He was spread out on the cot with one arm flung over his eyes. She smirked at the scene and walked towards the cot. She climbed over Daryl's legs and slid up next to him. She rested her head on his chest along with her left hand. She curled into him and closed her eyes. She felt his hand slide down her back but he was still asleep. How would she tell him?

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

_"Wake up." A voice told her. "Wake up sweetheart." She woke up at the familiar southern drawl and saw Daryl's steel blue eyes._

_ "What's up?" she asked._

_ "The baby's hungry." He said. "I would but… I can't."_

_ "What?" she asked._

_ "The baby." He answered._

_ "But I…" she drifted off when she saw Daryl with a bundle in his arms. It was a white blanket with a little pink face on the inside. She leaned up and pulled back the blanket to see a baby with Daryl's blue eyes. Reagan looked up at Daryl with her lips parted a little as she was lost for words._

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Reagan shot up from the bed. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Was that going to be their future? Him staying and not freaking out? Or was it all a big lie? One big dream that could only be crushed?

That's when it hit her.

He promised he would protect her, be there for her whenever she needed him. She had done the same for him, he wouldn't abandon her.

"Sweetheart?" she heard Daryl ask groggily. "Ya okay?"

"Yeah Daryl, I'm fine. Just a dream." She replied and laid back down with him. He kissed her forehead.

"A nightmare?" he asked.

"No, just a dream. Don't worry." She said and sighed. "Nothing bad." Daryl went back to sleep and so did she.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Reagan walked into the kitchen that morning and saw Rick near the oatmeal. He fixed her a larger bowl than usual.

"Rick." She said in a warning tone.

"You're eating for two people now." He told her. "You better eat up. You aren't feeling sick are you?"

"No, not right now." She replied. "I think I may just be getting sick around squirrel." She laughed a little as she said that.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"No, he was asleep." She replied. "I wasn't going to wake him up. He needs his rest, he's going hunting again today."

"What are you gonna tell him?" he asked. "He usually likes you to go hunting with him."

"I'll just tell him I'm not feeling very well." She replied.

"Has he noticed anything different?" he asked.

"If you haven't, he hasn't." she replied. "I've just been peeing and throwing up a lot. Hot right?" she asked and Rick chuckled. She started eating her oatmeal and couldn't believe how hungry she was.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"Hey." Daryl grunted as he came up to Reagan. She was checking some of the water pumps for anything suspicious. It was still early in the morning and it was cooler outside. Rick made sure that she kept a bottle of water with her. He told her she needed to keep hydrated or else she would faint.

"Hey there." She replied as she got up from the last well. "What's up?" she asked as she started to walk towards the farm. He walked with her.

"Ya wanna go huntin' today?" he asked.

"Not today." She replied.

"Why not? You love huntin'." He replied.

"I'm just not feeling that well." She shrugged.

"Well, are ya sick? I can make a run to go get something." He told her.

"I'm fine Daryl. I just need to let it pass." She said and walked into their tent.

"Are ya sure?" he said. "Do ya know what happened?" Her heart seemed to stop. She couldn't tell him now. He had to focus when he was out there. She couldn't tell him now.

"I think I just ate something bad." She replied. "I may have eaten a little too much oatmeal." She sat down on their cot and drank some water. Daryl was sure that wasn't the entire story but if she didn't want to talk about it she didn't have to.

"Okay, jus' take it easy. No one is pushin' you to do anythin'." He told her. "I'll get Merle to come with me."

"Be careful." She told him.

"Will be." He replied. He leaned down and kissed her, cupping her face. She savored the kiss and they pulled away. "Love ya."

"Love you too." She said. He walked out of her tent and she laid down. She let out a huge breath. She had to tell him soon. When he got back, that's when she would tell him. He would have the meat they needed and he wouldn't have to really be focused on anything else for a while.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

It had just gotten dark. Daryl and Merle were making their way to the farm with it in view. Daryl squinted his eyes as he saw Rick giving a firm talk to Reagan. She was continually nodding her head. He saw him hand over something. It looked like a large pill bottle. Rick pointed at the bottle as he continued talking and she smiled softly. She said something back and hugged her brother.

"Was that a pill bottle?" Merle asked.

"I thank it was." Daryl replied. Reagan was walking back to their tent with the bottle. The brothers had already eaten. "She's been actin' a little weird lately."

"I've noticed that too." Merle replied. "She always seems to run outta the house."

"I'm gonna go figure out whut's goin' on after we put up the meat." Daryl said.

"Ya do that Darlina." Merle replied.

"Shut up." Daryl snapped and Merle laughed. They put the meat up, Merle went to his tent and Daryl went to his. "Hey." He greeted. Reagan was already in her usual nightwear, a t-shirt and panties and sitting on their cot reading a book.

"Hey, how was hunting?" she asked.

"Good, caught a lot of stuff." He replied. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. He felt her smile a little. "Whut was Rick givin' you outside?"

"What?" she asked.

"The bottle?" he replied.

"It's, uh, for my stomach." She replied.

"Yer stomach?" he asked.

"I told you I wasn't feeling very well." She explained.

"That seemed to be a hell of a lot of talkin' for a stomach ache." He told her. Not in a mean way but just enough for her to sigh. "Reagan, whut's up? Ya been actin' strange."

"Daryl, I want you to remember something. I love you more than anything." She said after some silence, staring him in the eyes. He started to get worried.

"Sweetheart, whut's goin' on?" he asked. She sighed and her lips seemed to tighten a little.

"I'm pregnant." She finally said. She could see the shock on Daryl's face.

"Wha… ya… yer… are ya sure..yer…" he was lost for words, dumbstruck.

"I took a test yesterday." She said. "I'm pregnant. I've had morning sickness, that's why I've been running out of the house."

"That can't be true." He started to laugh a little. "Good one."

"What?" she asked.

"Nice joke, ya got me." He replied with a smirk but it disappeared when he saw her face.

"Daryl." Was all she said.

"This can't be happenin' to us." He said as he shook his head.

"Daryl, I know-"

"This can't be happening to me." Reagan's face turned more to sadness when she heard this. "Why is this happening to me?"

"To you?" she asked. "Daryl, this isn't just you."

"That baby can't be mine." He said and she felt as if she was stabbed.

"What?" she asked.

"It's impossible, that baby can't be mine!" he said as he stood up.

"Excuse me?" she asked angrily.

"You've been hangin' around Glenn when I'm gone!" he replied. "Whut are you two doin', huh?" Daryl immediately wished he hadn't had said that. He wished he could take it back as soon as she saw her face.

"So you think I've just been sleeping around with Glenn behind your back?" she asked. "After all we've gone through? Me, risking my life to save your ass! You risking your life to save my ass! You helping me out after the people that I loved died! All the kisses, the hugs, the nights we spent making love! All the times I said, thought, and breathed that I love you! You think that I would just leave that?" tears were streaming down her face. "When I found out I was pregnant with _our _baby all I could think about was how I was going to tell you! That dream I had last night, it was about you and our baby! It made me think that everything was going to be okay!" she started to cry harder and Daryl stood there. He couldn't fix this. "I started thinking about those promises you made me." She continued. "The ones that said that you would always protect me. The ones that said that you would always be there for me. It made me think that you would be okay. That you would be there for me when I needed you most. I'm very scared, Daryl. I thought that you would help me, like you promised. Now I realize, it was just a lie." She had slipped on some jeans during a pause of her rant. She grabbed her bag and Daryl's eyes widened in fear. But all that came out was anger, his first defense.

"Alright, go on and leave!" he yelled and she looked back at him.

"What I intended on doing." She growled. "You don't want this baby, you can leave. Take your brother with you." She walked out of the now his tent and walked towards the farm house. Daryl was breathing hard.

"Why the fuck did I do that?" he growled at himself. He loved her! She was the only person who had shown him what he was. What he was worth. And he pushed her away when she needed him most. He had just lost the best thing that ever happened to him.

He broke his promise


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! So yeah, big chapter last night! Thanks for all the reviews, views, follows, and favorites! Sorry it's smaller but I wanted to kind of clarify some things and set up for the next chapter. PLEASE review! Thanks and as always, happy reading.

P.S. Sissymac, your review was awesome! Brownie points for you! You totally got it!

Chapter 20

Reagan snuck into the farmhouse, making sure her sobs were silent. She had broken down again halfway to the house. She was able to get in using some of her bobby pins, a trick she had learned. She set her bag beside the couch, grabbed the blank on the arm of the couch, and laid down. Her fist was on the pillow in front of her face. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe he said that to her. She couldn't believe he accused her of sleeping with Glenn. Was it enough for her to hate him? She thought everything would be okay. She thought he would keep his promise. She wanted to throw things, break things, she wanted to hurt him.

But she still loved him, for all it was worth.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Daryl lied on his cot staring at the ceiling. Tears were silently making their way down his cheeks and into the pillow. He wanted to take back everything he said to her. He wanted to tell her he would be there with her, take care of her, love her, and love the baby. He wanted this baby. It was his, she was his and he let her go. He couldn't go to sleep even if he tried. He sat up from his bed and rubbed his face with his large hands. He looked down at the ground and saw a white object. He picked it up and saw a positive sign. It was the pregnancy test. He closed his eyes as fresh tears made their way to pool in his eyes.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"Reagan?" a voice asked. She sat up from the couch, still late in the night.

"Rick?" she asked. Rick came out of the shadows and saw her tear streaked face and red eyes. Rick sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"What happened? Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be with Daryl?" he asked and her bottom lip quivered again. She looked down so that her strawberry blonde locks covered her face as her body began shuddering with sobs.

"I told him." She whispered.

"And?"

"At first he was stuttering and asked me if I was sure. I told him yes and he didn't say anything for a little bit." She explained. "Then he asked how this could have happened to us. I was about to just lay everything down but… he asked why was this happening to him." She started to cry harder and Rick pulled her to his chest and began rocking her back and forth, something he would do when she was younger. "Then, he said that baby wasn't his and accused me of sleeping with Glenn." She revealed. Rick's eyes looked up and a scowl grew across his face. Anger built up and his blood boiled. "I started yelling at him and I grabbed my things. I told him if he didn't want to care of our baby he could leave and take Merle with him."

Rick had very conflicting emotions. He had to make the right decision when it came to Daryl. Rick was the leader of the group, he made the big decisions. Even though he never wanted to hurt someone so much in his life, he didn't even want to hurt Shane as badly as he wanted to hurt Daryl. But, Daryl was a viable member of the group. They needed him.

"He can't leave Girly." Rick said.

"I know… it was a in the moment thing." She replied against his chest. "I can't believe he did that." She whispered and Rick petted her head as he continued to rock her.

"I know, I can't believe it either." He said and meant it. "You're not going to be alone in this. We're all gonna help you. Me, Carl, Herschel, Glenn, Carol, Maggie, Beth, Michonne. We're all gonna help you."

"The crazy thing is, I still love him." She sobbed and Rick slowly closed his eyes.

"It's not crazy." He told her. "It's not, trust me."

"I do." She replied weakly.

"Everything will be okay, Reagan. I promise." He said.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"Good morning Beth." Reagan greeted.

"Good morning Reagan, why are you up so early?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep, decided to make some waffles for everyone." She replied. The girls were silent for a little while.

"So, you're pregnant?" she asked. "I heard your and Mr. Grimes talking early this morning." Reagan sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm pregnant." She replied.

"That's great! Think about it! You have a little tiny human inside of your belly!" Beth giggled and Reagan smiled.

"Yeah, the baby isn't that big at all." Reagan replied. "I was able to figure it out. I'm about six weeks right now." Beth smiled as she stared at Reagan's stomach. "Soon, I'll be watermelon girl." Beth laughed.

"I know Mr. Dixon will come around." Beth said.

"I don't know sweetie." Reagan replied truthfully.

"Maybe he's just scared." She said.

"Maybe." Reagan humored the young girl.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

Daryl stepped out of his tent after a long night with no sleep. He had just stared at the pregnancy test thinking about how bad he messed up. He heard Reagan's laughter as the women were talking as they did laundry.

"Hey brotha." Merle greeted.

"Hey." He grunted.

"So, ya figure out what's wrong with yer gurl?" Merle asked.

"She's pregnant." Daryl said quietly.

"Well damn little brotha, I'm gonna be a uncle." Merle replied.

"She left me." Daryl said.

"Wha?" he asked.

"I got scared." Daryl said. "I started accusin' her of cheatin' on me, tellin' her the baby wasn't mine. She yelled at me and left."

"Shit brotha." Merle said. Daryl saw Reagan turn the corner and his breathing picked up. As she looked up at him, he spun on his heel and walked towards the pond. Merle met eyes with Reagan and she gave a little nod and walked on. "Dammit Daryl. Ya dun fucked up."

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"Hey, you okay?" Michonne asked.

"You seem a little blue today." Carol added.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reagan shrugged as she hung up one of Herschel's shirts.

"Look, you've been really quiet today." Michonne said. "And I saw you and Daryl earlier, the look that you gave each other. Did something happen?"

"Well, I'm not gonna be able to keep it a secret so Daryl and I had a fight last night." She said. "It's over."

"What?" Carol asked in complete shock. "That came out of the blue! What happened?"

"We just had huge blow out last night." She said.

"About?" Michonne asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Reagan snapped but her look softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I understand." Carol told her and patted her back. Reagan gave a small smile that disappeared when she grabbed one of Daryl's shirts. Her eyes filled with tears again as she hung it up to dry.

"I'm gonna go check on Judith." Reagan said and briskly walked away. The women looked back as she walked away.

"There's more going on." Maggie said.

"I've never seen her like this before." Michonne added. "I'll try to get to the bottom of this later."

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

Rick leaned against the fence on the deck as Reagan walked inside wiping away fresh tears. Rick sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He rested his head on the fence as he began to think.

"Uh, howdy Officer." A raspy voice said. Rick turned to see Merle standing awkwardly behind him.

"Whaddya want?" Rick asked.

"I came to talk about Daryl." Merle said as he sat on the fence.

"What, coming to ask me not to beat him up?" Rick asked.

"I came to explain some things Officer Friendly." Merle retorted. "Daryl and I have always been fight or flight. Lemme tell ya somethin', Daryl is scared shitless. The boy ain't got any sense 'cept to run. It's how it's always been. Ya can blame out Pa for that. He loves Reagan, I know that. He saw her earlier today and I swear he was cryin'."

"What's your point Merle?" Rick snapped.

"Our kin is miserable." Merle explained. "I haven't seen Daryl happier when he was with Reagan. I know you can say the same."

"I can." Rick replied.

"Since I know Daryl betta than anyone, how about I talk to her about how it's always been and-"

"I talk to Daryl because I know Reagan the best." Rick finished.

"Exactly, and if Daryl won't budge I have some methods of my own." Merle said.

"I have to say Merle, that's a pretty good plan." Rick said. "I never thanked you for saving Reagan."

"I did what I had to do." He replied. "We need to talk to them soon."

"I know." Rick said. "So explain some things to me. Why did he say that stuff to Reagan?"

"He's scared. When he's scared, same as me, we go into defense mode. The way we taught ourselves to live in this world. He didn't mean that shit! That boy's head over heels for yer sista! The only way we're gonna fix this is if we get Reagan to more easily accept Daryl back and for Daryl to come back to her and tell her the truth." Rick was silent for a minute.

"Did he say that?" he asked.

"I followed him down to the pond, he was yellin' and cursin' at himself. Boy's gone fuckin' crazy!" Merle explained.

"So, it's a plan?" Rick asked.

"A plan." Merle said.

"Let's do this." Rick said.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, views, follows, and favorites! This chapter gets pretty emotional, just a warning. You will see a little bit of Merle's backstory. PLEASE leave a review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 21

It had been a couple of days since Merle and Rick devised their plan. Daryl sat on the deck of the lake with his feet in the water. He stared straight ahead of him as he thought. The look from Reagan seemed emotionless but at the same time it looked like hurt. He heard someone walking on the deck and saw dark brown pants sit Indian style next to him.

"Hey." Rick greeted.

"Hey." Daryl grunted. Rick decided to be blunt at first, then get to his spiel.

"You have no idea how much I want to hurt you." Rick said and Daryl nodded.

"Go 'head and punch me." Daryl replied.

"I'm not gonna do that." Rick replied. They were silent for a little bit longer, the sounds of the lake were the only thing breaking it. "I remember when I found out Lori was pregnant with Carl. I was so happy it just blew my mind the mere thought of being a father. But, when I found out she was pregnant when we were here the first time, it was totally different. I had to think about how I was gonna be able to provide for her. How I was ever gonna be able to ensure that both of them would be safe. I'll admit something too, I was scared shitless." Daryl just nodded along. "You know, I knew that entire time that she had slept with Shane. I still loved her though, even though she hurt me in one of the worst ways possible. When I met her, I never thought I would be good enough for her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, responsible. I realized I was never gonna be as good as her, but I would the best I could possibly be to her. I never deserved her, I took that for granted. We had finally had a real talk a couple of days before she died. It was a small talk but, it did wonders. We looked at each other the way we had when we first met at that New Years Eve party." Daryl didn't look at Rick, he just nodded along. He wished the Rick would just leave him alone, he wanted time to think. "But then, she was taken away from me. My son had to shoot her. When I went back there, her body was gone. A walker had eaten her entire body. Her hair was still in it's teeth. I stabbed it more times than I could count. I wished that I could have her back, to tell her all the things I just told you. But, it was too late. Judith is mine, no matter what. Judith is the piece of my wife, along with Carl. They are the only things left of her. Before, you say anything. I know you may not have listened to a word I said, but let me tell you something. When Reagan is gone, and that baby is alive, you're gonna wish you had treated them the best you possibly could." Rick stood up and walked away from Daryl. Daryl stood up and walked over to his tent, hopefully to get some sleep.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is goin' down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound." _Reagan sang as she held Judith. She had just fed her and changed her diaper. Judith looked like her brother, except more feminine.

"Hey." A voice greeted. She turned a little and saw Merle in the doorway.

"Uh, hi Merle." She greeted softly. Judith was asleep so she laid her down in the makeshift crib. "Is everything okay? Is anyone giving you trouble?"

"No, thanks though." He replied. "Can I talk to ya down stairs?"

"Sure." She replied with a quick nod and walked downstairs. They stood in the hallway as Merle stood there awkwardly.

"I have to tell ya some things okay?" he began.

"Alright, shoot." She replied as she leaned against the wall.

"Daryl has always been fight or flight. It's the way we learned to live. I'm sure ya know about our past."

"I'm aware." She replied.

"He's scared. He goes into defense mode every time he gets scared." He said and took a deep breath. "I've only loved one woman in my entire life. She helped me quit drugs, quit everythin'. Her name was Sasha Hawthorne. She didn't push me away when I was difficult, when I was yellin' and screamin' for more drugs. She stayed with me through it all. Ya remind me a lot of her. I swear, yer like a fuckin' clone. The way ya act is just reminds me of her. She dealt with me even though I'm a difficult sonuvabitch. So is Daryl, but you stood by him. I know what he said was fuckin' bull shit. Ya would neva do that to him. But he didn't mean it. He loves ya so much. He went off to the creek just sayin' that ova and ova 'gain. Sayin' that he wished he hadn't said that to ya. He cares about that baby. He got scared and went back to what he knew best." Reagan listened intently to Merle's explanation. "He doesn't think he can fix it. I know y'all can. Ya've got to."

"He said that?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I ain't lyin'. Not when it comes to these sort of things." Merle replied. "Ya'll hear it from him soon. I know ya will."

"Thanks for telling me." She said.

"He's not used to this. Yer the first woman that eva cared for him like ya do. He's lost, he's confused, the boy don't know what to do." He continued. "Don't just leave him like this. He'll come back, ya ain't got nothin' to apologize for. He was a fuckin' asshole, he said it himself. He loves ya, more than he could eva tell or show ya." Reagan stood there for a moment speechless. A simple talk with Daryl wouldn't fix everything, but it would sure do a lot. He hurt her too bad for that to fix everything. He needed to be there for her to fix everything. It was quite simple. But very difficult.

The next thing Merle knew, Reagan was hugging him. Merle patted her back gently as she did so.

"Thank you Merle." She said.

"Yer a good woman Rea, betta than the people left out there and alotta people that were here before." He said. She pulled away with a small smile.

"Your better than you think you are." She replied. "What happened to Sasha?"

"Uh… she died in a car accident. A drunk driver hit us. I made it out bruised but nothin' real bad. She died while held her hand. She was in a coma for a week before she finally passed. There was too much internal damage to fix. I started drugs and everythin' after her funeral." Merle admitted. He never talked about Sasha. "I found out when I woke up in the hospital, she had lost the baby."

"She was pregnant?" Reagan asked.

"Yuh, five months along. We were gonna have a boy, name him Jethro Dustin Dixon." Merle replied. "The last thing I saw was her smiling and rubbing her stomach." He tightened his lips and looked away.

"I'm sorry." She told him and cupped his cheek.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

Glenn ran outside to the group as he heard their conversation. The group was in the camp, Carl holding Judith while Rick and Daryl were nowhere to be found.

"Guys, there's something you should know." Glenn started.

"What is it?" Maggie asked. Glenn explained the entire conversation the Merle and Reagan had. "Wow." Maggie breathed.

"He… wow. I can't believe he did that for Reagan." Michonne said.

"Well, looks like he's part of the group." Herschel said.

"Agreed." Carol said. "He deserves it."

"So, she's pregnant?" Carl asked.

"Yeah." Glenn replied. "I know she may have wanted it secret but we can't just let it go. We need to help her. We need to get some stuff ready."

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

"How did it go?" Rick asked.

"I think she understands." Merle replied. "I think she's ready. It's gonna take more than a talk but he'll be able to do it."

"If he does." Rick replied. "He didn't take what I said seriously."

"How can ya tell?" Merle asked.

"He didn't look at me, he just nodded, didn't ask me questions." He explained.

"Time for my method." Merle replied as he walked out towards the fence, knowing Daryl would be there eventually.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW MLWML

_"Daryl!" Reagan screamed. "Help, please!" A walked was coming close to her as she held a bundle of white blankets. "DARYL!"_

_ "Reagan!" he turned around to see the walker eating everything he loved. Taking a bite out of Reagan's neck and blood spewing everywhere. Their baby wailed out as Reagan was being eaten. Daryl took down the walker with his bare fists. He crawled over to Reagan as she slipped away from him. "Reagan, no! Please don't leave me!" he wept. "Please!"_

_ "Daryl….. I'll always be with…. You….." She said weakly as she closed her eyes and went limp in his arms. Their baby was still crying, blood staining the white blanket._

_ "Rea… please don't leave me." He wept. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He felt Reagan start to breathe again and he pulled to look at her face. Her eyes opened and their bright blue shone lifelessly. They were glossy as she started to groan. Daryl pulled a gun that was three feet away and held it up to her forehead. "I love you." He sobbed. He pulled on the trigger and…"_

Daryl woke up with his heart racing. He was sweating from head to toe. He felt pale and clammy. He looked at himself and found no blood. His chest was heaving and his mouth was dry as he panted. He threw the covers off of him and placed his hands on his forehead. He needed some fresh air. He pulled on his boots and grabbed his crossbow. He walked outside and towards the fence where he saw his brother.

"Hey Mer-" he didn't even get to finish.

"Alright, I want you to shut-up and listen!" Merle growled. "That woman in there is betta for ya than ya could eva dream! She would neva do the things you accused her of! I want ya to let this sink in and ya betta damn well be listenin' to me! Ya don't deserve her, but she loves ya more than anythin' in this whole fuckin' screwed up world. I lost the woman I loved and my child! Ya gonna let that slip away from ya? Huh? You betta get yer shit straight before ya lose the best thing that eva happened to ya! Ya saw what I went through! Why the fuck would ya want to go through that?" Merle lectured and stormed off, leaving his brother in the dust. Daryl hadn't heard Merle mention Sasha since her funeral. Reagan couldn't forgive him. She probably hated him.

_"I still loved her though, even though she hurt me in one of the worst ways possible." _Rick's words popped into his head.

Suddenly, it all became clear to him.

She still loved him. She still wanted to be with him. He loved her more than anything in this whole world. He needed her. He was never going to be good enough for her, but he could give her the best he could possibly give. That meant being for her, loving her, and loving the baby. All the things he wanted to do. He needed to talk to Reagan before he lost her completely.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Okay… we hit 100 reviews! (Imagine me dancing with party horns and David Bowie music playing). Guys, that's a HUGE thing! Thanks to every single one of you or continuing to review and thanks for continuing to read this story! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 22

It was another night in the farm house. Reagan was about to lay down on the couch when she heard some steps coming down the stairs.

"Hey." Maggie said and Glenn followed. They had their bags and Glenn was holding one of the tent bags.

"Hey, what's going on?" Reagan asked.

"We decided to give you our room." Glenn replied.

"What? Guys don't do that! I'm perfectly fine down here!" Reagan protested. "Besides, you have two people, the couch is fine for one person. It's perfectly fine."

"Yeah, but you need more support." Maggie replied and Reagan gave the couple a questioning look.

"Support? Why would I need more support?" Reagan asked but a looked of realization spread across her face. "Beth told you, didn't she?"

"No, but she knew before?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah but how the hell did y'all find out?" Reagan asked.

"I heard you talking with Merle yesterday." Glenn replied and Reagan sighed.

"Who else knows?" She asked.

"Everyone." The couple said in unison. Reagan kind of shook her head in annoyance.

"Didn't you think I would want to keep that a secret for a little bit longer?" She asked Glenn. "I was going to tell y'all, I just wasn't ready, and it was my secret to tell."

"I'm sorry Rea. Look, I just heard how Merle was talking to you, trying to help you out, I had to tell the group…. Merle's okay with us now." Glenn replied and Reagan's look softened.

"With all of us." Maggie replied. Reagan pursed her lips but nodded.

"Fine, thanks for helping him out." Reagan replied.

"Now go upstairs into your room." Maggie said.

"Wait, how about I keep it until the baby's born. I've been thinking we can work on the barn that wasn't burned down and make it into a second house for everyone." Reagan suggested. "You know, there's that lumber store not too far from here and I know we have wood here. We could make walls, doors, and everything. I could help out until I get too big."

"It's a plan." Glenn replied with a smile. "Now go get some sleep."

"Thanks." Reagan said and grabbed her bag. She made her way upstairs and into her new room.

"Oh and we washed the sheets." Glenn said with a slight blush that made Reagan laugh.

"Thanks again." She laughed and set her bag on the ground. She looked around the room as she closed the door. She could tell it was Maggie's. It wasn't nearly as girly as Beth's room. It was a pale yellow with white curtains and a white duvet over the large bed with a beautiful iron rod bead frame with a beautiful garden like design on the headboard. It was a very happy room with sketches of flowers in frames on the wall.

She sat down on her bed and sighed. She looked down at her stomach and smirked a little. She was seven weeks by this point and she had a very tiny bump. She lifted her shirt a little and saw it in full view. She frowned as she thought of Daryl. She knew he had gone on a run with Rick and Merle earlier that day and they still hadn't come back. She was waiting out neat the fence until Herschel came out and told her to go to bed. He convinced her that they would be okay but she would stay awake until they came back. She wanted all of them to come back, she wanted Daryl to come back to her but she knew it was a long shot. After what Merle said, she knew he was just scared but would he stay scared? Would he stay away from her because he's scared?

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"Ya ready?" Merle asked as he loaded the last box for Judith in the Hyundai. They had gotten more water, food, gas, clothing, etc.

"I am but where's Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Dunno." Merle replied. The door opened and they both saw Daryl walk out with a large box. They saw a pregnancy book, baby clothes, a cute stuffed brown bear with a red bow around it's neck, baby clothes, maternity clothes, everything.

"I'm ready." Daryl replied as he walked to the back of the truck. Merle and Rick looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Merle held up his fist and Rick bumped it with his own fist.

"Bros?" Rick asked with a little laugh.

"Bros." he replied and they walked into the car.

Daryl had spent the entire day and day before thinking of what he could say and do or Reagan. It struck him as he saw all of the maternity clothes and the baby stuff. This would be the start of him showing that she was worth more than the world to him. He had to talk to her tonight or else he wouldn't be able to do it. They sat in the car in silence as they approached the farm. Daryl saw Glenn and Maggie setting up their tent while he grabbed some of the boxes. He grabbed his box after everything else was unloaded and walked over to them.

"Why y'all out here?" He asked.

"We gave Reagan our room." Glenn replied.

"Not without her protesting." Maggie chuckled.

"Which room is it?" he asked.

"Upstairs, second door to the right." Maggie replied and Daryl nodded. He walked to the house and up the stairs. He pushed open the door and found her lying on her bed with her hands on her stomach. She looked up at him.

"Y'all make it back okay?" she asked.

"Uh, yuh." He replied. Suddenly, his speech was out of his head. His mind was blank.

"Good." She replied and sat up. Daryl stumbled a little but put the box on the bed. She looked up at him with a questioning look but went to the box. Her face softened and her mouth parted a little. She pulled out the brown bear first, then the book. She looked up at him with tears rimming her eyes.

"It's for yew and the baby." He replied. He had to say it now. He closed the door and turned back around. "Alright, I'm gonna tell ya the truth right now…. I'm scared shitless. I don't know what to do, I'm lost. I know what I said to ya was total bullshit and I'm sorry….. I'm never gonna be good enough for ya, but I'm gonna try my damn hardest to treat ya the best I can. I'm gonna try my best to keep my promises and not break 'em again like I did because I was a stupid bastard. Yer the best woman I could ever hope for and… I love ya so much and I love our baby. I care about our baby and I want to be able to raise it with ya. I want to be able to be with ya. I'm want to be able to keep ya both safe." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a necklace that her father gave her when she was five. It was way too big for her then but fit her perfectly now. It was a plain sapphire necklace with small diamonds surrounding it on a silver chain. "I've looked at this and the pregnancy test every night and they bring me to tears." Her face turned into a little bit of shock as silent tears ran down her face. "I love ya, and I'm sorry. I understand if ya don't want me but just know that I need ya." He said and turned around quickly. Reagan wrapped her arms around his waist before he could even turn the knob. Daryl slowly closed his eyes and turned around to engulf her in his arms. He could feel her tears against his collar bone as he held her tightly, held the body he had been missing, the part of him that had been missing. "I ain't ever been in this before. I've never cared about a person the way I care about ya."

"Me neither." She replied and it was the truth. Neither Desmond nor Connor had her love the way Daryl did.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I won't ever hurt ya like that ever again. I'm gonna keep my promises."

"You've already started." She replied. He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him. He ducked his head down and kissed her carefully and gently. She accepted the kiss and kissed him back. He had her back.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Just wanted to give out a fair warning, I'm becoming very busy very fast so I may not be able to update as much as I'd like to. I'm sorry but my life is getting in the way. Thanks for the reviews, views, follows, and favorites. PLEASE leave a review. Thanks and as always, happy reading.

Chapter 23

Reagan was asleep in her bed while Daryl was sitting up against the headboard rubbing her back. Her head rested on the side of his stomach as her right arm was on top of his stomach. By the tight tank top she had changed into he could see her very small bump.

_"But Daryl." She began and he looked at her. "You hurt me so much with what you said."_

_ "I know." He replied. "I didn't mean them."_

_ "I know but I NEED you not to do that, okay. I need you to be here with me on this and everything else." She said. _

_ "I will be." He promised._

Daryl knew he hurt her too much to let a talk like that do the trick. That's why he added the box full of pregnancy and baby stuff to the list.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"Hey!" Michonne greeted as she ran over to Reagan.

"What's up?" Reagan asked as she cast her fishing pole.

"So, what happened last night?" Michonne asked and Reagan rolled her eyes. "Come on Rea, I'm worried about you."

"He came into my room last night and put a box on the bed. I looked in and there was baby stuff, maternity clothes, the book that every pregnant woman reads, and a really cute stuffed bear for the baby." She replied. "He went off on this whole speech… I really wasn't expecting him to be that open about it. He just spilled his guts and I ran to him."

"You? Run to him?" Michonne teased.

"Meesh!" Reagan rolled her eyes again. "I told him that he hurt me a lot and he knows it's gonna take more than that to make up for it. I don't know, I just couldn't help but run to him."

"Where is he now?" Michonne asked.

"He's out hunting again, he wants to keep stockpiled for winter." She replied.

"Do you think they'll let you do anything?" Michonne asked.

"No. We're safe now, no need for me to keep my gun on at all times." She replied. "I'm gonna be on laundry duty and fishing duty. I might just go crazy." Michonne laughed a little.

"Could you imagine how Georgie would react if he found out you were pregnant?" Michonne asked and Reagan served her a sad laugh.

"Oh my God, no way!" Reagan imitated. "You are so gonna name a boy after me!"

"Georgie Dixon." Michonne said and the girls laughed. "Have you thought of some names?"

"I've been thinking of Jethro for a boy." Reagan said. "Maybe Sophia for a girl. I know Daryl would like that."

"Sophia Michonne Dixon?" Michonne offered and Reagan laughed as she reeled in a fish.

"She would have the middle name of a sassy black woman." Reagan laughed and Michonne cackled.

"Alright, answer me this truthfully and quickly. What would you name a boy before the outbreak?" Michonne asked.

"Mason." She answered quickly but began to laugh. "Mason Dixon. No I don't think so." Michonne chuckled as she began to think. "David."

"I like it. Now for a girl!" Michonne demanded.

"Evelyn!" Reagan replied. "I just know that Daryl would want to name her Sophia, or Little Ass Kicker. I don't know what he would want or a boy. Now wait here, I have to pee."

"As usual." Michonne quipped.

"Blame the baby!" Reagan called as she walked over to some bushes.

"Hey Reagan!" Maggie called later. Michonne had helped Reagan with fishing and they were finally done.

"What's up?" She asked.

"My Dad is asking if you would like him to check the baby, you know make sure everything's okay?" Maggie asked and Reagan nodded.

"I would like that." Reagan said. She helped Michonne carry the fish to the house. Reagan walked into the house and up into her room. She lied down in the center of the bed as Herschel came in.

"Now, I'm just going to feel around your stomach. If it starts to hurt, you tell me." Herschel said.

"Alright." She replied.

"Do you mind if you lift your shirt?" he asked.

"Not at all." She replied and lifted her black v-neck. Herschel put pressure around her stomach. "So, why are we doing this?"

"Just to make sure the baby isn't in the fallopian tubes." Herschel replied as he continued to feel around her stomach. "Nothing hurt?" he asked.

"No, not at all." She replied.

"Are you having morning sickness?" he asked.

"Sometimes but it's gone down since a couple of weeks ago." She replied. "I have to pee a lot though." She replied.

"That's normal." He told her. He pulled out a stethoscope and put it to her tummy. He smirked as he heard a heartbeat. "Would you like to hear it's heart beat?" he asked and she nodded excitedly. He chuckled and placed the buds into her ears and she heard the bump-bump of her baby's heart. She smiled and giggled. Herschel looked at the young woman and placed a hand on her knee.

"That's so… God that's amazing." She admired.

"I'm glad." Herschel added and patted her knee.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked as he leaned against the doorway. Reagan looked up at him. He was sweaty and dirty, her dirty redneck.

"You! Come here! You need to hear this!" she told him and he walked over to her.

"I was just checking on the baby." Herschel explained and laughed at Reagan. He kept his hand on the stethoscope so she could hear the heartbeat. She pulled out the ear buds and placed them in Daryl's ears. She heard his breath catch loudly and his lips parted slightly.

Daryl listened as his baby's heartbeat filled his ears. He didn't mean to breathe that loudly but he couldn't help it. That was his kid! He tried to push this away? Herschel looked at him and smiled. He pulled away the ear buds and kissed Reagan's forehead. He gave them back to Reagan.

"I'll be back. I need to help Merle with everything okay?" he asked. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, it's okay." She replied with a smile. "Go help Merle, we need as much meat as we can." Reagan understood he couldn't be by her side the entire time because he was a major part of the group. She just wanted him to be there when she needed him. His reaction to hearing the baby was awesome, she couldn't have asked for anything better. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yuh, what is it?" he asked.

"Can you get Carl and Rick to come in here?" she asked and he smirked.

"Course." He replied and went outside. "Yo! Rick, Carl!" he called and the father and son ran over.

"What's up?" Carl asked.

"Reagan wants y'all to hear the baby's heartbeat." Daryl replied and Carl ran inside. Rick chuckled at his son. He patted Daryl's shoulder and went inside. He went over to Merle, who was already working on some of the animals.

"Hey brotha." Merle greeted as he skinned a squirrel. Daryl grabbed one and pulled out his knife. "So, you and Reagan okay now?"

"Yuh, we are." He replied. "I just listened to the baby's heartbeat."

"That part was awesome." Merle commented.

"Hey, ya okay?" Daryl asked. They usually didn't talk to each other like this but Daryl knew that Merle was still thinking about Sasha.

"Yuh Daryl, I'm fine." He said. "So any names?"

"I was thinkin' Jethro for a boy." Daryl said and Merle sniffed in laughter. "Maybe Sasha or Sophia for a girl."

"All good names." Merle said.

"Hey, I know it was a long time ago but I'm still sorry. Ya know I am." Daryl said. "I shoulda reacted like that."

"Daryl, ya know how I reacted when I first found out Sasha was pregnant." Merle said. "It jus' surprised me that even though I'm the more reckless one, I acted betta than ya did. I was scared but I loved her. Jus' make sure that yer there when she needs ya. Ya neva know when yer gonna lose her."

"Merle… nevamind." Daryl said. "It's nothin' jus' thanks."

"Hey, the group is actually accepting me now. I ain't gotta target on my back no more." Merle said.

"Whut?" he asked.

"Chinaman was listenin' in on me and Reagan when I was talkin' to her." Merle said.

"Ya talked to her?" Daryl asked and Merle winced with a hiss. He had said too much.

"Yuh, I told her how things were when we were younger. How we were raised. About Sasha and Jethro." Merle said and Daryl had realization run through his body.

"Yew and Rick planned on this didn't ya?" Daryl asked.

"Ya were both miserable." Merle replied. "Had ta do somethin'." Daryl smirked as he skinned the last rabbit and they took the meat to the fridge.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Thanks so much for waiting! My schedule has been hectic so thanks for being patient! In my spare time I've been writing and I also got a chance to watch Powder with the amazing Sean Patrick Flannery! Awesome movie! Thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! PLEASE review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 24

Reagan and Daryl were asleep in their bed. She was sixteen weeks by this time. Daryl was busy at work on the farm house, trying to make it livable with the help of the other men and women. No one would let Reagan or Herschel help work. Reagan would take care of Judith, do laundry, and fish. She understood that she couldn't do nearly as much as she could before but she still wanted to do more.

Daryl woke up and found Reagan at his side as she usually was. Her baby bump was getting bigger everyday it seemed. He looked back up at her and she was still asleep with her head on his collarbone. He swallowed and slowly reached out towards her stomach. His hand made contact and curved with her belly. He could feel the life inside of her.

"You don't have to wait for me to be asleep to touch me." She told him. "It's your baby too, you can touch my belly whenever you want."

"Ya sure?" He asked. He had only been touching her belly when she was asleep. He was always nervous when he touched her belly and he didn't know why.

"Of course." She replied. "I want you to feel my baby, talk to the baby, I want you to feel connected with it."

"Can the baby hear me?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, starting this week it can." She replied. He stared at her bump and she saw that he swallowed hard.

"Hi." He started off nervously.

"Tell it who you are." She giggled. "It's not like it's gonna tell you to shut up."

"I'm yer Daddy." He continued as he blinked nervously. "I'm gonna treat ya good. Not like my Daddy. I'm gonna protect yer Momma too cuz I love ya both." He looked back at Reagan looking for something else to say. Reagan kissed him and her hands went to his neck. He had been nervous with everything doing with the baby. She knew he had been rubbing her belly at night and she had even found him talking softly to the baby one night. She pretended she was asleep just to hear what he was telling their baby. He would say that he loved and would protect them both. Saying that the baby would have a good childhood. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I love ya." He said.

"I love you too." She replied and kissed him again.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMWLWMLWMLWMLWML 

"Daryl!" Reagan called in a hushed tone. Daryl was asleep next to her with both arms around her. She was four months by this time and the pregnancy had gone by smoothly. "Daryl!" she called again but he wouldn't budge. He was knocked out cold and she knew it had been her fault. Her sex drive had been through the roof and they took full advantage of it. She huffed and grabbed his nose.

"Shit!" he cursed but she covered his mouth and let go of his nose as soon as his mouth opened to say something. They had moved into the barn with their own system now. Maggie and Glenn had one part of the barn. Everyone would alternate with their watches but Reagan and Daryl were permanent due to the pregnancy which everyone was fine with. "Reagan." He said after she pulled her hand away. "Whut the hell?"

"The baby's moving!" She said excitedly. "It's kicking really hard!" she said as she felt her stomach. Her sat up with her.

"Whut?" he asked still sleepy. She smiled and grabbed his hands. She placed them flat on his stomach and his eyes widened.

"See?" she asked and his mouth parted slightly.

"Whoa." He said as the baby kicked and moved in her belly. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not really. It just feels different." She replied as they looked at her stomach.

"It's a Dixon alright." He chuckled and she laughed. "Babe won't stop movin' around."

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Reagan walked towards the fields. Well, at 8 ½ months she wasn't walking she was waddling.

"Hey!" Daryl called as he walked towards her. "I thought Rick told you to stay in the house!"

"I did!" Rick called from behind Reagan, holding Judith. "It's not safe for you to be out here! You could go into labor any second now!"

"I'm fine aren't I?" she asked as she walked over to Daryl. She kissed him as best as she could with her big stomach.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"The baby's fine. Hasn't been giving me any trouble." She replied. It was November and what just perfect for sweater weather. Being in the south, it wasn't truly winter until late December or early January. As she turned around and walked towards Rick she stopped as pain washed over her face.

"Reagan?" Rick asked.

"Rick, something's not right." She said as she winced. Daryl looked over from the table and saw Reagan holding on to Rick's shoulder. Daryl sprinted over to Reagan.

"Sweetheart, whut's goin' on?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know." She replied as she breathed. "My water hasn't broken it just felt like a sharp pain."

"Let's get you over to Herschel." Rick said.

"Herschel!" Daryl yelled. Herschel came out of the house and looked at Daryl wide eyed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Reagan's havin' contractions!" Daryl answered.

"Bring her in here!" Herschel called. "Maggie, Carol!" They got Reagan upstairs and into the room. "Daryl, stay out here for a minute."

"Nuh-uh!" Daryl almost yelled. "I ain't leavin' her!"

"Daryl, you can come back. We just need to see what's going on." Herschel said as he closed the door. Daryl stared at the door until Rick pulled him downstairs.

"Everything's going to be okay Daryl." Rick said.

"It's too early for the baby to be comin'." Daryl said as he rubbed his palms on his forehead. "That's never good."

"It may not even be a contraction." Rick replied. "The baby could've just moved and it hurt her. It happened to Lori several times. Every time I made her get into the car so we could go to the doctor."

"Rick, I'm freakin' out." He said. "The baby's comin' soon if not now."

"Hey, I heard yellin', we're all wonderin' what's happenin'." Merle said as he popped into the house.

"Reagan might be havin' contractions." Daryl replied and Merle's eyes widened.

"She okay?" he asked.

"We don't know." Rick replied.

"Ya okay baby brotha?" Merle asked. Daryl looked between Rick and Merle.

"Fine." He grunted as he paced.

"No you ain't."

"No you're not." Rick and Merle said at the same time. Daryl looked at the two and shook his head as he continued to pace around loudly.

"Look, Momma birthed us both in our house. Dad delivered us. She made it out of both of 'em fine." Merle said. "Reagan's gonna be fine too." Merle told both Rick and Daryl.

"Being a father is simple. You love both Reagan and the baby and keep them safe. You assure that. No one ever said it was easy but it's simple." Rick added. "You got everyone around you to help y'all too." They all heard footsteps down the stairs and all of their heads snapped up.

"She was having some Braxton-Hicks contractions." Carol announced.

"What are those?" Daryl asked quickly and panicky, his eyes wild with fear. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"They're both perfectly fine." Carol smiled softly. "They're just…. Practice contractions. They help her body get ready for labor. She's gonna lay down for a little while but she'll be up and waddling before you know it! You can go upstairs to see her now. Herschel just wanted some space." Daryl gave Carol a nod of appreciation and held her shoulder before her shot up the stairs to see Reagan. "Yeah, I'd say he's ready to be a father." Carol giggled.

"Neva seen the boy act like that before." Merle shook his head with a chuckle.

"Me neither." Rick laughed softly. "We better go tell everyone that she's okay." Rick said and the three walked outside.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLW ML

"Hey." Daryl greeted as he quickly came over to Reagan's side.

"Hey there." Reagan replied with a smile.

"Daryl, I'm sorry I slammed the door in your face." Herschel chuckled and Reagan laughed but Daryl didn't take it as a joke.

"I would like to be here when the baby's born." Daryl snapped. Reagan grabbed his bicep and squeezed it.

"Herschel just needed some room." Reagan told him softly.

"You'll be here for the birth." Herschel replied calmly. "I just needed to see what was happening before anything happened."

"Alright then." Daryl replied.

"You call us if anything happens." Maggie told them.

"You got it. Thanks." Reagan said.

"No problem sweetie." Herschel said as they walked out of the room. Daryl looked back over at Reagan and kissed her gently.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Daryl." She assured. "The baby isn't coming for a few more weeks."

"Alright." He said as he felt relief wash over him. "Do ya need anythin'?"

"Water would be nice." She replied and he nodded. He kissed her forehead before he walked away. "Ooh." She said and he spun back around.

"Whut? Whut is it?" he asked quickly and she laughed.

"Gotcha!" she laughed and Daryl gave her a scowl.

"That ain't fuckin' funny!" He replied light heartedly.

"I'm sorry but I had to!" she chuckled and he shook his head with a smirk. "Love you?"

"I love ya too. I'll go get ya some water." He replied and walked out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 25

"Daryl." Reagan said as she shook him a little. She was standing up and breathing as she was panicking. "Daryl, wake up."

"Whut?" he grunted.

"Daryl my water broke." She said and he popped up from his stomach. "The contractions have already started." She said and he could tell she was panicking.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said and held her shoulders. "It'll be okay. Let me put on some clothes and I'll go get Herschel." She nodded and he kissed her gently. Even though he seemed calm on the outside, he was screaming and jumping on the inside. The baby was going to be here, tonight. He had to stay calm for her but he felt like pacing and ranting on the inside. He had spent the last couple of months getting stuff for the baby, including a crib. Her breathing started to get labored as she had a contraction. He quickly went over to her with his shirt flying open. It was November 30th according to the calendars. Her due date was around December 5th but everyone was preparing for Reagan to go into labor any minute.

"Alright, I'm goin'." he said and grabbed her hand. He helped her down the stairs and Glenn and Maggie came out of their room and knocked on their door.

"Hey, everything okay?" Glenn asked.

"Her water jus' broke." Daryl replied. Maggie ran into the room telling Glenn what to get. Daryl ran to get Herschel.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Reagan was in the middle of their now covered bed with a sheet covering from her torso down. She had pulled her hair up into a clip that was now falling from it as her head fell back on the pillow. Sweat was collecting on her hairline as another contraction passed. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed. She was holding Daryl's hand as it was almost seven o'clock in the evening in the same day.

"Alright, let me check." Herschel said as he lifted the sheet. "Alright, your ten centimeters." Herschel said.

"So that means you're in active labor now." Maggie explained. "It's not going to be over for a little while longer.

"I'm getting another one." Reagan said.

"Maggie, time her contractions." Herschel said and Maggie nodded. She started the watch as Reagan squeezed Daryl's hand. She winced and breathed through the pain. Daryl rubbed her back and kissed her temple. He was scared, he knew that. He could lose Reagan, he could lose the baby, he could lose both of them. She plopped back down on the pillow and Maggie announced the time.

"Yer doin' great." Daryl said and she smiled weakly.

"You're doing good too." She said. Herschel and Maggie walked away to get some extra things ready.

"Can I have a moment with Daryl?" she asked and the two nodded. They walked out of the room. "Daryl, I need to ask you something."

"Whut is it?" he asked as he knelt down to her.

"If I don't make it, I need you to-" he didn't even let her finish.

"Yer both gonna make it." He said. "I know ya both will. No one's gonna have to shoot anyone. We'll all be fine."

"Daryl." She said.

"It's ain't gonna happen." Daryl replied strongly. "Both of ya will make it outta this." He kissed her gently and hugged her. He knew what he would have to do, but he didn't want Reagan to think about that.

"I love you Daryl."

"I love ya too Reagan."

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

8 hours later

"Alright Reagan, you need to push on your next contraction." Herschel said.

"Alright, I'm getting one." She said.

"Hike up your legs and push." Maggie said. Daryl helped Reagan keep her legs in position as she pushed. She felt like the weight of the world was on her legs.

"Come on Rea, ya can do it." Daryl whispered to her as she pushed.

"Alright, stop." Herschel said and she fell back and started to cry. She breathed hard and Daryl could feel his heart slamming in his chest. It wasn't long before she had to push again. It continued on and on for an hour and Daryl was starting to get worried.

"I see the head!" Herschel announced and Daryl immediately picked up.

"Come on Reagan, just a couple of more pushes!" Maggie cheered. Reagan hiked up her legs again and she pushed. She buried her head into Daryl's chest as she pushed. Daryl looked down at Reagan, kissed her forehead. She continued to push and he saw the baby's head that was turned to the side. Herschel guided the shoulders out and she hissed in pain.

"Daryl." She whimpered and he kissed her forehead again.

"I'm here." He told her. She pushed again and the baby was out. They didn't hear a cry which made Reagan open her eyes. Her face filled with worry as their baby didn't wail out. Daryl still held her hand and didn't move.

"Daryl?" Daryl didn't reply. He watched in horror as their baby didn't make a sound. Herschel patted it's back and the baby coughed a little. It soon wailed a powerful scream. Reagan laughed a little as tears streaked down her face. "What do we have?" Daryl unconsciously let a few tears stream down her face.

"We have a gurl." He said. "We have a lil' gurl." Reagan smiled as she laughed lightly. Maggie cleaned up the baby girl. Herschel delivered the afterbirth within five minutes and he put it in a trash bag.

"You wanna hold her?" Maggie asked Daryl and he gently grabbed his daughter. The baby squirmed in his arms as he looked down at her. Her arms were flailing and her legs hiked up and down.

"Best be quiet now." He said. She started to whimper but stopped crying. Her unbelievably large eyes opened and revealed ones just like his. "Ya got eyes jus' like mine. Like yer Daddy's." He looked over at Reagan and placed their baby girl on her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down at her.

"Hi there." She began with a smile. "I'm your Momma. We've been waiting for you for a while." She sniffed. "You have your Daddy's eyes." The baby squirmed against her. Daryl went to grab her small hand but she grasped his index finger with her small fist. Daryl sucked in some air quickly and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I told ya it would be okay." He said and she smiled.

"What do you want to name her?" she asked.

"Sophia." He answered."

"How about Sophia Sasha Dixon?" she suggested and he nodded, still looking at his little girl.

"That's it." He said. "Ya like that?" he asked Sophia and she whimpered. "Yeah ya do."

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Reagan was asleep in the now cleaned up bed. Her head was to the side as she slept peacefully. Daryl was napping until he heard Sophia start to fuss. He went over to her quickly in her dark wood, sleigh style crib.

"Sh, Sophia." He said and picked up the small infant. "Ya hungry? Huh?" Sophia stopped crying as she snuggled into Daryl's chest. "Oh, ya jus' want me to hold ya." He smiled down at her. She made quite little noises as he held her. "I'm gonna take care of ya, ya know? I'm gonna protect ya and yer Momma." He started to bounce slightly. "Teach ya how to hunt. Maybe use my crossbow or yer Momma can teach ya how to use her tomahawk. Uncle Rick and Uncle Merle could show ya how to shoot. We'll all treat ya know, yer named after a Sophia. She was a great little gurl, very smart, very pretty. One day, I'll tell ya what happened to her. I will but now, I jus' want ya to know that she was a great person." Sophia grabbed at his chin and he smirked. "I love ya Sophia."


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Thanks for the response on the last chapter! Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 26

"Wake up." A voice called to Reagan. "Wake up Sweetheart." She woke up to that familiar southern drawl and was greeted with glacier blue eyes.

"Hey there." She said sleepily. She looked down to see Daryl holding a bundle of blankets with a little head popping out of it. "She hungry?"

"Yuh, she's been fussin' for ya to wake up." He replied. She sat up a little and Daryl passed her Sophia.

"Good morning So-So." She said softly. She pulled down the sheet and Sophia latched on to her. Sophia made soft noises as she ate which made Reagan giggle. "Is it good?"

"How'd ya sleep? Everythin' okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just sore. I just pushed a baby out so don't think I'll be running and jumping anytime soon." She said and he chuckled. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Yuh, whut is it?" he asked.

"Just make sure that Rick, Carl, and Merle see her today. I know Herschel doesn't want too much on us but they need to see her."

"Ya got it."

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"Hey Girly." Rick greeted as he walked into the room with Carl and Judith. Reagan had covered herself up more with a teal v-neck and Sophia was covered with a pink blanket. Judith was now fourteen months old by this time. Time had seen to fly by. It was pretty hard to believe that Judith was already that old. It was hard to believe that Carl was fourteen. It was hard to believe how much things had changed. It was all so weird. Life used to be so predictable for Reagan, now she had a… common law husband and a daughter.

"Hey Bro." Reagan smiled as she lightly bounced Sophia. Rick smiled in amazement as he made his way over to his niece. He smiled softly as he held her and laughed lightly.

"Got Daryl's eyes and a full head of hair." Rick chuckled. "She looks like a good mixture of both of you."

"Hey Aunt Rea." Carl greeted softly. He was holding Judith's hand as she walked towards the bed in her cute sneakers.

"Auntie!" Judith yelped but Rick shushed her.

"Sweetie, that's a no-no. Use your inside voice." Rick said, still looking at Sophia. "Oh Lori, you should be here." He said under his breath. Reagan reached out and squeezed his arm.

"Come on Kiddos!" Reagan hushly enthused. Carl sat down next to her and Judith climbed up with her. Reagan kissed both their foreheads.

"Can I see her?" Carl asked.

"Of course." Reagan said and passed Sophia to Carl.

"What's her name?" Rick asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Sophia Sasha Dixon." Sophia cooed and grabbed Carl's shirt.

"My Bubba!" Judith yelped but Rick grabbed her.

"Hey hey, that's your cousin." Rick told Judith sternly but lovingly. "You're gonna be nice to her Judith Lori Grimes."

"Da!" Judith yelped and Sophia cooed louder. Rick smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek. Judith's blue eyes gleaming, resembling Rick's. Reagan giggled at her brother as Carl talked softly to Sophia.

"Hey." Daryl said as he burst through the door. He had some lunch on a tray for Reagan. His eyes grew wide as her side of the family was on her bed. "I, uh, brought some lunch."

"Thanks Daryl." Reagan said.

"We'll leave you three be." Rick said and picked Judith up in his arms. Carl gave Sophia to Reagan and kissed his aunt's cheek.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"Yo! Merle!" Daryl called. Merle popped out of his tent.

"Whatcha want?" he asked.

"Ya wanna come meet yer niece?" Daryl asked and Merle laughed.

"Ya want me too?" Merle laughed and Daryl nodded.

"Yup. Come on, ya gotta meet her." Merle and Daryl walked to the "house" and into their room. Reagan had just finished feeding Sophia and had just finished adjusting her shirt as Daryl walked through the door. She jumped a little and sighed.

"You're gonna have to start knocking." She said and Daryl sniffed in laughter. Merle walked through. "Oh, hey Merle!"

"Hey Reagan." Merle replied in his raspy voice. "Where's my lil' ass kicker?" he asked and Reagan laughed.

"She's right here." Reagan smiled and Merle walked over. Daryl laid down next to Reagan and kissed her quickly. Reagan passed Sophia to Merle and he laughed.

"Ya got yer Daddy's eyes, that's fer sure." Merle said as Sophia grabbed his finger. "What's lil' ass kickers name?"

"Sophia Sasha Dixon." Daryl replied. Merle's look softened as he stared down at the newborn.

"Mighty fine name." Merle said. "Fits her good." Reagan smiled softly at Merle as he focused on his niece. "I dunno, lil' ass kicker's good too." Daryl sniffed in laughter. He knew that Merle was grateful for the name, he knew he liked it, he would just never thank them. Daryl was used to it though. He took this as his thank you. "She has the birthmark."

"Birthmark?" Reagan asked both Merle and Daryl.

"All Dixon's have a birthmark on their right shoulder." Daryl replied. "I got it, Merle's got it, Sophia's got it."

"You never told me about that." Reagan said. "That's kinda cool." Sophia fussed a little and her legs started to kick up and down.

"Well look at that, already has some of my moves." Merle chuckled.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"Are ya sure?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl, Herschel as well as the book says I need to start walking around. I just need to avoid tons of stairs and heavy lifting." Reagan explained as she sat up. It was colder outside by this time so she was dressed in a white t-shirt, a black vest, jeans, and some boots. Sophia had some cute clothes but was wrapped tightly in her blanket and her head in a little sock cap, her strawberry blonde hair sticking out at the front. Sophia was about three days old by this time. Sophia cooed loudly and reached up at her mother. "Aw, Soph, don't worry."

"Nah baby, ya ain't fat. Jus' a lil' chubby." Daryl said and kissed her chubby cheek. She whined as her face was smushed by Daryl's puckered lips. Reagan giggled as Daryl kissed her next. "Come on Sophie, ya gotta meet yer family."

"All your aunts and uncles are waiting for you." Reagan smiled. They walked out of their room and over to the farm house. Daryl opened the door for Reagan as she walked through the door. Everyone smiled as they saw the shuffling bundle in Reagan's arms. Michonne came over to Reagan first as she smiled.

"So is this little Michonne?" she asked and the group laughed.

"Nah, this is lil' Sophia." Daryl said and Carol looked up at them both, tears rimming her eyes almost instantly.

"I hope you're okay with that." Reagan said and Carol nodded wordlessly. Carol stood up and went over to the little baby. Michonne handed her over and Carol started to cry, tears freely falling down her face.

"Hey there Sophia." Carol smiled as the infant whined in her arms.

"You are all Aunts and Uncles by the way." Reagan announced.

"Are you sure I'm not gonna be the grandfather?" Herschel joked and Reagan smiled, trying to hide her sadness.

"I still have some hope." Reagan chuckled but Daryl knew that her parents being alive were a slim chance. He knew that Reagan knew that. But if Rick made it out of a coma and through the apocalypse, her parents might be alive too.

"Let's go see Uncle Glennie, huh?" Carol cooed and Glenn groaned.

"Really Carol?" Glenn whined and everyone laughed.

"Yuh Sophia, go see Uncle Glennie." Daryl taunted and Reagan laughed. Daryl pulled Reagan close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and she sighed. Everyone else was gathered around Glenn and Sophia.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is goin' down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you know. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." _Reagan sang as Sophia slept in her crib. They had eaten dinner over at the farmhouse while everyone chatted and joked. Daryl pulled of his boots and jeans. He now slept in his boxers and a t-shirt. Reagan had changed into her yoga pants and kept on her white t-shirt. Reagan laid her down in her crib and sat down on her side of the bed. She had been quiet for most of the day and Daryl knew why. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to lay next to him.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked.

"I'm fine." Reagan sighed. "I'm just still a little sore."

"Not about that." Daryl added. "About what Herschel said earlier today."

"I know he wasn't trying to be mean or anything I just… I wish they were here." She explained.

"I know sweetheart." He said.

"They would've loved you." She admitted and he sniffed in laughter.

"Ain't got much of a choice." Daryl said and she shook her head.

"Even before the outbreak Daryl, they would have." She said.

"I jus' worked at a contruction site." He said.

"That doesn't matter. They would've loved you because you make me happy." She said as her hot tears hit his neck.

"Aw, sweetheart don't cry." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about what Daddy would've done when you guys first met. He'd probably be sitting in his lazy-boy with his gun." She sniffed as she laughed. "Momma would've made you eat till your pants were too tight. You would've been filled with homemade mashed potatoes." Daryl sniffed in laughter against her forehead as he kept his lips there.

"My Momma woulda loved ya." He admitted. "Maw Maw woulda loved ya too. They would jus' go on and on about how sweet ya are." He felt Reagan smile and he kissed her forehead again.

"I'm glad Sophia has her uncles." Reagan said.

"Don't forget her other aunts and uncles." Daryl added and Reagan laughed.

"We do have a big family don't we?" Reagan asked and Daryl nodded. "I love you Daryl."

"I love ya too Reagan."


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! So this chapter has a couple of things going on and set up for a big chapter that's coming up soon!. Thanks for all the reviews, views, follows, and favorites! Please review! Thanks and as always, happy reading.

P.S. I've made a new story! _My Hero_ is about Merle! WOO! In that story Merle has an ex-wife and a daughter. He's finally a part of their lives again when he quits drugs but then the walker apocalypse gets in the way. It explains what happens while Merle's in Woodbury and explains why he follows The Governor's every order so yeah, it gets a little bit messy here and there and TONS of drama! This story will also include Daryl with an OC but it mainly focuses on Merle because come on, the man needs some more love out there! Yes he can be a bit of a SOB but I have my justifications in loving him! Please check out my new story because I've worked really hard on it and I know y'all will love it! Thanks!

Chapter 27

"Hey there." Reagan greeted as she walked across the property with Sophia in her arms. Daryl looked up from making his arrows to see his girls.

"Hey Rea." He greeted and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Hey Sweetheart." He whispered and kissed his 6 week old daughter's cheek. Reagan giggled as Sophia grabbed Daryl's sideburn.

"She's starting to like hair." Reagan said. "She likes pulling on mine."

"That's because ya have hair jus' like yer Momma's." Daryl said staring down at Sophia. He scooped Sophia out of Reagan's arms and lifted her up before kissing Sophia's nose. Sophia whined a little but soon rested into his chest. "How she doin'?" he asked.

"She's doing fine, not very fussy and she doesn't cry a whole lot. She doesn't show emotion a lot." She looked down at Sophia. "But don't worry, that's something you picked up from your Daddy."

"Hey!" Daryl warned and she laughed.

"What? I'm kidding!" Reagan defended and kissed his cheek. She slipped Sophia into her arms. "Now you hurry and get done, it's been six weeks." She said and walked away. She heard a very male chuckle which made her giggle.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"Hey, ya okay?" Daryl asked as he walked into their room.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She said. He looked in the crib and saw that Sophia wasn't there. He looked up at Reagan with furrowed brows and she shrugged.

"Rick want's Judith to get used to another girl in his life." Reagan explained. "So, she's spending the night in the farmhouse. They have all the breast milk they need." Daryl smirked as he made his way to Reagan. He instantly pushed her back on the bed and kissing her neck, making her laugh. She kissed his cheek with a smile. He looked down at her as her hands ran up and down his arms with a candle being the only light in the room.

"Look, if anythin' hurts we're stoppin' okay?" he told her gruffly and she nodded.

"Okay, I will." She promised breathily. She leaned up and took his bottom lip. She nibbled his bottom lip and he groaned. He captured her mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She reached up and unbuttoned his long sleeved shirt. They had been waiting for this for a long time. Reagan was nervous because she hadn't lost all the baby weight yet. She slipped his shirt off his shoulders and to the ground. He reached at the hem of her shirt and her breath caught.

"Whut?" he asked.

"It's nothing." She shook her head.

"Reagan?" he asked.

"I'm just… I don't look like I did before." She said. He shook his head and lifted her shirt over her head and to the ground.

"Yer perfect Reagan." He said and kissed her again. They quickly but gently undressed each other, leaving her bra on. One of his hands went down from his hair and skimmed over her skin, making her shiver. He glided a finger over her core and she moaned.

"Daryl,don't." she moaned. "I just need you." Daryl groaned at her tone of voice. He reached into their side table and grabbed a condom. He knew it was possible for her to get pregnant again and he didn't want her to go through that pain again that early. He slipped it on him and looked back up at her. He pushed to be inside her and she gasped.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She whimpered and pulled back, starting the sensations he felt right away. He thrust in and out of her slowly, still wary of her tenderness. Her breath was hot on his cheek as she moaned and whispered in his ear. She pushed Daryl's shoulders and turned them around so that she was on top of him. She giggled at his surprised face and kissed him passionately. She moved her hips up and down him and added a little swirl to her hips, making him throw his head back with a groan. Her forehead was against his cheek as she felt herself coming close to her end.

"Rea, yer amazin'" Daryl growled out. He looked down at her and noticed that her cheeks were the bright red that they were when she was about to release herself. He gripped her hips, rolled them over, and took charge again.

"Daryl" she whimpered. He kissed her neck and sucked on her rapid pulse point. Her arms wrapped around his neck while her legs stayed wrapped around his waist. Her fingers went into his hair and threaded through it. "I'm… I'm…" she ended with a muffled cried as she buried her face into his shoulder. Daryl felt her tighten around him and only lasted a couple of more thrusts till his back arched and he froze above her.

He lowered himself down on top of her. He rested his chin near the top of her chest and rested his forehead on her chin. She was still playing with some of his hair as they tried to catch their breath. Reagan leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so in love with you." She sighed and he fully smiled.

"I'm in love with ya too." He told her and kissed the column of her throat.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Reagan and Daryl were wrapped up in each other as they were asleep earlier in the morning. Daryl shot up when he heard a knock on their door.

"What is it?" Reagan asked hoarsely.

"Jus' stay here." Daryl told her and kissed her gently. She snuggled her head more into the pillow. Daryl put on some jeans over his boxers and walked to the door, sliding on a shirt as he did so.

"Hey." Rick said with Sophia in his arms.

"Hey man, was she good?" Daryl asked.

"She was perfect." Rick smiled and handed Sophia to Daryl. "A perfect angel."

"She got that from me!" Reagan called out and the men chuckled.

"Hey Sophie." Daryl greeted and kissed her cheek. "Daddy missed ya."

"Rick!" Glenn yelled. Rick and Daryl stepped out of the door and saw Glenn sprinting towards them. "Cars, men, I don't know who they are." Rick and Daryl's eyes grew wide. Rick nodded at Daryl. Reagan was standing up as he ran back inside. She had already changed into her jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"Daryl, what's going on?" Reagan asked. Daryl gave her Sophia and kissed her cheek.

"There're some cars that we don't know outside, we're gonna co check it out." Daryl explained quickly. "You _stay_ _here_ and that's _final._" Reagan nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"Be careful." She whispered and he nodded.

"Will be." Daryl promised and grabbed his crossbow after he slipped on his boots. He ran outside and saw the men exit their cars. There were only five men, all with their hands raised. Rick still wasn't there as Daryl ran up with his crossbow drawn. Maggie stood there with her gun as well as Glenn. A man stepped out of the car with porcelain skin and brown hair. A face he remembered. What was his name… what was his damn name?

"Look, we're friendly!" The man called out in his high pitched voice.

"We don't know that fer sure!" Daryl barked.

"I don't have a weapon on me! You can check, they're in the car!" the man said. Rick and Carl ran up and Rick lowered his weapon but they all turned when they head a female voice.

"Georgie?" Reagan asked and George gasped.

"Oh… my…. God…." George said and ran towards Reagan but was stopped by Daryl.

"Hey! No goin' near her!" Daryl almost screamed.

"Daryl, it's okay." Reagan breathed, Sophia squirming in her arms.

"Let him through Daryl." Rick said and Daryl reluctantly let his hand retract. George ran to Reagan and gave her a hug.

"Georgie! I thought you were dead!" Reagan wept.

"It's going to take more than this to kill me." George said as tears rolled down his face. He looked down and saw a cute little face. "And who is this?"

"This is Sophia." Reagan said and George looked up at Reagan with a smile. "This is my daughter." George started to laugh as he looked down at the baby.

"Well, didn't expect that." George commented. "Who's the father?"

"Daryl, don't you remember him?" Reagan said and pointed at Daryl. George's mouth dropped and started to laugh again.

"No way! I can't believe it! It's the cute guy from the bar!" George said and his men chuckled, along with the other group.

"George?" Michonne asked loudly.

"MEESH!" George said in a weird voice that made Reagan laugh. Michonne and George hugged and Michonne gave the biggest smile she had since she joined the group. George was welcomed as he, his group, and their group started to talk with one another. Apparently there was still something left over and they had rebuilt. It was small but it was secure and nothing like Woodbury whom they had actually seen what they had done to outsiders. With some conversing and bickering, the group decided that maybe leaving the farm and going to the town would be a good idea. It took them a while to get to that conclusion but after all the pros and cons were given, the pros won out.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Daryl was silent as they were packing their things. He wasn't sure if this was the best move but it was only twenty minutes away and the generator was running out of the farm house quickly. The entire town was solar powered in the town of Hundred Acre.

"Hey." Reagan called as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"How do ya know Reagan?" He asked. "How do we know that this ain't gonna end up like Woodbury?"

"Because I trust Georgie with all my heart. We've been best friends since high school and we tell each other everything. He would never hurt Sophia either." She said. He spun around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders loosely. "He says that there are houses, streets, schools, and a hospital where Herschel could work. You could help design new buildings and Merle could work at the repair shop. It will all work out. It's what's best for us and it's what's for Sophie." Reagan leaned up and kissed him gently. "I know he'll do us good. George has never let me down before."

"Alright. If ya trust him, he's alright with me." Daryl said and kissed Reagan again. "We're leavin' first thang in the mornin'." They both turned when Sophia started to fuss a little. Reagan went over to her with a smile.

"Hey there So-So." Reagan said as she picked Sophia up.

"Pretty gurl, ya gotta learn to be a lil' more quiet." Daryl said and Reagan giggled.

"Nah, she needs to learn to speak for herself." Reagan said and blew raspberries in Sophia's neck, making her smile. Daryl chuckled as he came over to his girls.

"Yer Momma is silly, makes me laugh a damn lot." Daryl said and Reagan bumped him with her hip lightly. "Whut? Ain't like she'll remember _damn_."

"Beaver dam, Sophia. Daddy's talking about Beaver dams." Reagan giggled with smiling eyes. Sophia made little noises as she reached up at her parents. "You can tell she's a Dixon by how much she moves."

"Yuh, me and Merle moved as soon as we popped out." Daryl said and she burst out laughing. Sophia smiled up at her mother and grasped some of her own hair lightly. "She has a beautiful smile, I love it when she does that."

"You know what I love?" Reagan asked.

"Whut?"

"Ever since we had Sophia, you've actually been talking about yourself more." Reagan observed. "You'll say things about like when you and Merle were babies or how some itty bitty things Sophia does are the things that you love."

"She's my lil' gurl!" Daryl defended, not ashamed of the truth that Reagan spoke. "Look, you made me come outta my shell more, Sophia jus'… I don't know. I never thought this would happen." Reagan furrowed her brows lightly and sat down on the bed next to him with their baby still in her arms.

"Never thought what would happen?" Reagan asked.

"This." He grunted as he began to bite around his thumbnail. This was a lot for Daryl to talk about but Reagan needed to know. He loved Reagan so much. He loved Sophia so much. Reagan was so honest with him, he should do the same. "I never thought I would have a family. Or one that wasn't so fucked up like mine was. I was… I was uh…"

"Scared?" Reagan tried to fill in the blanks and he looked up from his fist and met her eyes. She could see him swallow hard and nod.

"Ayuh, I was afraid I would end up like… my Dad." He said the last part quickly and a look of sorrow went across Reagan's face. She felt tears prick her eyes but she pushed them back. That would only make him worried about her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Daryl, you're nothing like your father." She said. "You're kind, smart, brave, and you have a family that cares about you, that supports you. You're nothing like your father because you're Daryl Dixon. You're the…" she covered Sophia's ears and she made a high pitched 'ah' sound. "You're the most bad ass mother fucker in all the land." She said, almost in a whisper, and that made him burst out in laughter. She always knew how to make him laugh and that was to say something completely unexpected. "But in all seriousness, you're the greatest man I've ever known and you deserve a family." Reagan leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you Daryl Dixon."

"Can I ask ya a question?" Daryl asked as he turned his head to the ground and she nodded.

"Anything." Reagan replied.

"Do ya think that…" he sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

"What is it Daryl?" Reagan asked.

"Do ya think that when we move, ya could go by…uh..uh. Reagan Dixon?" he asked and finally looked up at her with his glacier blue eyes. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I would be honored to become Reagan Dixon." she told him and he bit back his wide grin and only showed her a small smile but she knew he was holding it back, making her laugh lightly.

"One day, I'll find ya a nice ring that ya can wear." Daryl said and she thought. She decided to just throw it out there.

"There's a church in Hundred Acre." She revealed almost shyly.

"Wha?" he asked and was baffled. "Ya wanna… get married?" he asked and she nodded. "Ain't that supposed to be my line?" he asked and she laughed. Sophia cooed and Daryl kissed at her.

"Well, what do you think?" Reagan asked.

"I would like that." Daryl replied. "I would like that a lot."


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! So I needed a little pick me up from the episode tonight because one of my hopes had been crushed so… yeah here's just my feel good, pick me up, chapter! Haha, sorry if you wanted drama. Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! PLEASE review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 28

Daryl, Reagan, and Sophia were riding in one of their cars while Merle was on his bike. George had come by earlier with some of his men and trucks to pack their things. Daryl was still uneasy about Hundred Acre but he Rick and Glenn had talked about it the night before when everyone else was asleep. If anything went wrong, they would pull out the smoke grenades they would hide in their clothing and escape with their group.

"Hey." Reagan said as she put her hand one of his on the steering wheel. "We're gonna be okay." Sophia cooed in her arms as her tiny arms reached around. Daryl gave a small smirk at his girls and gave a short nod.

"I know." He grunted. He enveloped Reagan's smaller hand in his and held it tight.

"It's just up here, take a right when we do." George's voice came over the radio. Reagan slipped her hand out of Daryl's and grabbed the radio.

"Got it." She replied and set it back. She grabbed Daryl's hand again and he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "We'll be okay." They took the right up the dirt road and saw a very large, gated area. It was much larger than Woodbury and looked much less menacing. The gates were open as they drove through. They saw George exit his car and they filed suit.

"Welcome to Hundred Acre everyone." George introduced as they gaped at the town. It was amazing! Solar power, running water, buildings, people that were smiling, clean, with fresh clothes and faces. There were many houses around the area, this place had to be the size if not bigger than King County. "Would you like to meet the founding family?" George asked with a sly smile at the Grimes family. Rick and Reagan sent questioning looks at each other. George laughed good naturedly and stuck his head into one of the buildings. Reagan was slightly bouncing Sophia as Daryl's hand was on her back. George walked towards them and Reagan's mouth dropped.

"Oh my..." Rick trailed off. A gray haired man with glasses walked out. He was tall with bright green eyes, well built, clean clothes, and still had some hair. A woman was walking next to him with blonde hair that was slowly turning white but still looked like her old color, bright blue eyes, a floral dress, and a kind face.

"Pap-paw!" Carl screamed and began to run towards the older couple. "Sug!" (pronounced 'shoog'). Mr. and Mrs. Grimes gasped as they saw their nephew running towards them. They started to cry immediately as they bent down and grabbed Carl in their arms. Reagan and Rick were frozen to the ground as they gaped. Reagan's breathing was hard as she fought not to fall over. She finally turned to Daryl with tears pooling in her eyes. Daryl smirked at her and took Sophia. Reagan grabbed Rick's hand while he held Judith's.

"Momma?" Rick asked quietly.

"Daddy?" Reagan asked. They were both trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. Donna Grimes looked up first and saw her children.

"Paul…" Donna trailed off and Paul looked up from Carl.

"Rick?" he asked, his voice wavering. "Reagan?"

"Momma!" Reagan yelped and began to run. "Daddy!" Rick ran as well as they collided in their parents arms. Reagan cried as soon as she felt her parents wrap their arms around her and her brother.

"My babies!" Donna wept. "My babies!" They pulled away and Donna held Reagan's face. "You're really here?"

"Yes Momma, I'm here." Reagan cried and held her mother.

"My boy!" Paul rejoiced as he held Rick. The parents switched places. "My baby girl." He said softly and kissed her cheek, his face clean shaven.

"Daddy, I missed you so much." Reagan told him.

"Rick, sweetie, I thought you were dead… I thought you were in the hospital?" Donna asked her eldest son.

"Yeah Momma, I was but I got out. I found my family." He replied. Judith tugged on his pant leg, making Reagan laugh.

"Who is this little miss?" Paul asked as he picked Judith up. "You look like your Daddy."

"This is Judith Lori Grimes." Carl replied. Donna and Paul looked up at their kids and Rick pursed his lips before he shook his head. Donna let out a sad breath but Rick held her shoulder. Rick looked up at Reagan and smirked. He jerked his head back towards Daryl and she nodded. She quickly walked over to Daryl, who was still holding their daughter, and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, you need to meet them." She told him quietly as she pulled him over. "Momma, Daddy, there are some people I want you to meet before you meet the rest of our group." Donna and Paul looked up to see a handsome man with a crossbow on his back and a baby in his arms. "This is Daryl Dixon."

"Well," Paul began. "And who is _this _little miss?" he asked with a smile as they walked over to the other small family. Reagan looked over at Daryl and nodded her head.

"This is Sophia." He replied shakily. "Our daughter." Donna and Paul's eyes widened. They both started laughing as they looked at the infant.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Donna laughed.

"Reagan always did." Paul chuckled. Sophia made small baby noises as her grandparents came over to her and Daryl. "It's very nice to meet you Daryl."

_"I'm sorry I impregnated yer daughter." _Daryl's inner voice said. He cleared his throat and nodded. "It's nice to meet ya too, Mr. Grimes." Donna came over to Reagan and she introduced her to the group.

"So, this Daryl guy's kinda cute huh?" Donna teased and Reagan laughed as she snuggled more into her mother. Donna kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, he's not that bad." Reagan replied and Donna laughed lightly.

"So, are you guys in love?" Donna asked as she swooped some of Reagan's hair out of her face. They watched as Paul held Sophia with Daryl close by.

"Yeah Momma, we're in love." She replied. "It wasn't just because of Sophia either… I've loved him for a long time. So has he." Donna smiled as tears filled her eyes again.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again Rea-Rea." Donna told her. "But look at you now. You have a boyfriend, a baby, you have more life than anything. He's good to you right?"

"Momma he's done everything for me. He's risked his life for me. He's very good to me." Reagan replied and her mother nodded. "It only took the end of the world for me to find the one." Reagan chuckled and Donna laughed.

"You would've found him one day." Donna replied as she walked over to her husband and granddaughter.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Daryl bit around his thumbnail as Paul held Sophia.

"Hey there Sophia." He cooed. "I'm your Pap-paw." Paul laughed as Sophia reached for his chin. Paul looked up at Daryl with a smile. "Look Daryl, I'm not a judgmental guy I'm sure Reagan has told you that."

"Yes sir." Daryl replied.

"I only want what makes Reagan happy so are you in love with my daughter?" Paul asked.

"Yes sir. I love her very much." Daryl replied honestly as they group was being introduced to the town.

"Would you do anything for her?" Paul asked and Daryl nodded again.

"Anythin'." Daryl replied. Paul nodded as he played with Sophia. "I love Reagan more than anythin', sir." Daryl felt so nervous all at once. "I won't let anythin' happen to her. I protect her, I've been protectin' her. There's nothin' I wouldn't do for her." Paul gave a soft smile to both Daryl and Sophia.

"Welcome to the family, son." Paul said.

"So, does Sophia get to see her Sug?" Donna asked as she and Reagan walked over.

"You wanna see your Sug? Or do you wanna stay with your ol' Pap-paw?" Paul asked and Donna scoffed. Donna slipped Sophia into her arms and smiled at her.

"Look how gorgeous you are!" Donna cooed. "Hey there pretty girl. What are you doing?" she laughed as Sophia grabbed some of her hair. Paul began introducing himself and explaining the town to the others. Daryl and Reagan listened as he explained how the town worked. There would be houses assigned to each family, they could join the town council if they wanted, they could help run shops, help build, help in the hospital, teach, the opportunities seemed to be limitless. Reagan grabbed Sophia as they drove over to their new house. It was small but big at the same time. It was just the right size for them.

"I told you everything would be okay." Reagan said and Daryl nodded.

"I didn't thank yer parents would be here." Daryl said and Reagan laughed.

"Yeah, you were pretty nervous there Daryl." Daryl's jaw dropped.

"Whut? No I wudn't!" he defended.

"Oh yes you were." Reagan laughed. "I would be worried if you weren't." Sophia cooed and grabbed some of Daryl's shirt. Daryl smiled and transferred Sophia from Reagan into his tan, muscular arms.

"Hey there sweet heart, huh? Ya wanna see yer Daddy? Come here." Sophia whimpered in his arms. "Were ya serious 'bout yesterday?"

"About getting married?" She asked and he nodded. "Of course."

"Good, we'll get married then." Daryl replied. "How do we do this?"

"We'll have to ask Mom and Dad." Reagan shrugged. "Momma really likes you and so does Daddy. They won't have a problem with it. But, I still would've gotten married to you if they did."

"I'll talk to 'em." Daryl replied.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

A week later, Daryl stood in the church bouncing from his heels to his toes. Weddings were a big thing in Hundred Acre and the fact that it was the founder's daughter's wedding made it that much bigger. It was a very large church with a lot of people Daryl didn't know but Reagan knew a large majority because they were customers at the bar and she would be running the bar in the town. Merle, Rick, Glenn, Carl, and Herschel were next to him while Carol, Maggie, Beth, and the maid of honor Michonne walked down the aisle with Sophia in her arms. Sophia reached for her father but he kissed at her. Donna sat in the front pew in a pretty dress. The music changed and the people stood up. The doors opened and Reagan walked out with her arm linked with her father's. Her dress fit tightly down to her waist but then flared out with tulle that seemed to have some sparkles in it. Her bodice looked wrapped, it was heart shaped, and had some jewels starting from the middle the top and going downwards to the middle of her bodice. She didn't have a veil but half of her hair was pulled back with some Cherokee Roses. Reagan smiled at Daryl and he gave a small smile back… there was so many people in that room. There was so many people that they had decided to let the pastor do their vows. Reagan hugged Paul and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too sweetie." He replied and gave her hand to Daryl's. Paul winked at Daryl and sat down with Donna.

"Hey there." She whispered to Daryl.

"Hey, ya look…" he couldn't find the words.

"You look handsome too." She replied.

"You may be seated." Pastor Chris said. Reagan smiled at her pastor. She always loved her church and it was because of Pastor Chris. She always wanted him to be the one to marry her to her husband. "We are gathered here today to join together Reagan Elizabeth Dixon and Daryl Jackson Dixon in holy matrimony. I've known Reagan since she was a little girl, when she was doing cartwheels out in front of Highlands Church or getting her big brothers to protect her from the ants outside. I baptized her, I watched her grow, mature spiritually, and I've watched how her voice could transform people. God has brought these two together because they were simply made for each other. They were made to love each other. Daryl, if you would please repeat after me as you place the ring on her finger.

"I, Daryl, take you Reagan, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Reagan, please repeat after me as you place the ring on his finger."

"I, Reagan, take you Daryl, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"By the power vested in me, by the power of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Reagan smiled and so did Daryl. Daryl leaned over and kissed his wife. His wife… he never thought it would happen.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

Daryl kicked opened open the door to their house as he carried Reagan through the threshold bridal style. She laughed as he carried her up the stairs. He sat her down on their bed and smiled at her.

"Reagan, I love ya more than anythin' in this world. There's nothin' I wouldn't do to protect ya. Yer my top priority with Sophia and… ya've done so much fer me. Ya've made me feel like I was worth somethin'… like I had a purpose. I jus' wanna thank ya fer givin' me that and I'm gonna try my best to show ya how much ya mean to me every day." He told her and a tear slipped down her cheek. "And I'm sorry I couldn't say that in front of all those people." She laughed and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Daryl, I'm the one that needs to thank you." She told him. "You've been my best friend, my protector, you've been my angel." He held her tighter at those words. "I know we were meant to be. We were meant to be together through this and life. We were meant to have a family together. It was all meant to be. I love you Daryl Dixon."

"I love ya Reagan Dixon." He kissed her tenderly and she melted at his touch. That night was going to be the best night they both ever had, no doubt about it.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! So this is it, this is the ending to With My Life. I can't possibly thank y'all enough for all the support you've given me over the past months of this story. With My Life has done so much better than I thought it ever would and it was because of all of you! Thank you so much for reading With My Life! I've put so much effort and time into this story and I'm so glad y'all have enjoyed it! That's all I ever wanted was for people to enjoy my work! Reagan and Daryl have taken up a part of my life since I started writing this story and I feel like they just need to have the happy ending they were meant to have. I love y'all so much and thank you for making With My Life a success! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Prologue

"Daddy!" Sophia called from outside. Daryl hustled to the back yard and saw his four year old daughter sitting on the swing set. She gave him a pleading face with her bright blue eyes.

"Whaddya say?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"Please?" she asked. He came over to her with a smile and began to push her. Everyone from the original group was inside along with Paul, Donna, and George. Her strawberry blonde hair was flowing behind her in slightly curly pigtails. She would laugh every time she went higher in the air.

"Daddy!" he heard another small voice call. He saw two year old Ivee Lori-Anne Dixon running towards him with her short legs. She had light blonde hair just like Donna's and blue eyes like Reagan's. "Da baby's hurtin' Momma!" Sophia jumped of the swing and landed on her feet with a thump.

"Momma!" Sophia yelled and Reagan walked out with her swollen belly. "Is that baby hurtin' you again?"

"No sweetie." Reagan laughed and rubbed her large stomach. She looked up at Daryl and sighed, making him laugh. "The baby just can't wait to see y'all."

"Momma said da baby was kickin'!" Ivee told her father as she tugged on his pant leg. Daryl bent down to pick her up and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy, make the baby stop it!" Sophia added.

"Honey! It's okay! Babies kick!" Reagan told their eldest.

"Daddy!" Ivee yelped and Daryl shushed her.

"It's okay sweetheart, babies kick. Ya two did a lot when ya were in yer Momma's tummy." Daryl replied and Ivee huffed. Donna and Rick walked out laughing.

"If you knew this would've happened, would you have gotten pregnant _again_?" Rick chuckled and Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I don't get pregnant because I like kids." Reagan retorted and Rick's face went white. Reagan laughed evilly and Donna shook her head.

"Believe me, I didn't have three kids because I liked 'em either." Donna commented and Reagan stopped laughing. The brother and sister looked at their mother.

"Momma!" They whined simultaneously and Donna laughed.

"Come on, we're all adults here." Donna replied.

"Yeah, but you're our Momma." Reagan replied.

"It's totally different." Rick added. "Totally different." Donna rolled her eyes and kissed her son's cheek. She kissed Reagan's cheek and then her belly.

"Alright, I better get going back to the hospital." Donna said. "Come on girls, say goodbye to your Sug and Pap-paw!" Daryl set Ivee down on the ground and she ran towards her Sug. Reagan walked over to Daryl and gave him a kiss.

"That baby better come out soon." Daryl said and Reagan laughed. "Don't think I can handle another panic attack from those two. Thoughy ya went into labor or somethin'."

"Don't worry, the baby isn't due for another couple of days." She shrugged and he shook his head.

"Ya say that like it's nothin'." He said and she giggled.

"I've popped two out before, I can do it again. Maybe we'll get a boy this time and make Merle happy." She said and he chuckled.

"How's 'bout a hug fer yer ol' Uncle Merle?" Merle bellowed.

"Uncle Merle!" The girls squeaked as they ran over to Merle.

"Speak of the devil." Daryl said and Reagan snorted in laughter. Merle had Ivee on one of his shoulders while Sophia was on his side.

"I think he'll be fine if we have another girl." She whispered in Daryl's ear. Daryl turned his head and caught her lips with his. His hand was lying on her bump as the baby continued to kick.

"I'll be fine too." He told her and she smiled.

"I think you secretly want a mini Daryl with a crossbow running through the house." She replied.

"Momma, Daddy!" they heard Sophia call. They looked away from each other and saw Sophia holding two small branches. One was curved and on top of the other one that was straight. She was aiming it at a squirrel that was climbing through the trees. "Look, I'm Daddy!" Reagan laid her head on Daryl's chest as she began to laugh. Daryl smiled as he shook his head.

"I'm Momma!" Ivee yelped as she swung around a small twig. Daryl went over to Sophia and picked her up, setting her 'crossbow' in the grass.

"C'mon killer, let's get inside." Merle said as he picked Ivee up.

"I swear Rea, these kids are gonna want to go hunting by the time Sophie's only six." Rick chuckled.

"Hey, we can't all have tea parties and Barbies." Reagan shrugged. She winced a little and Rick's eyes widened.

"Uh, Daryl." Rick called.

"Whut?" Daryl asked and turned to see Reagan holding her stomach. "I thought ya said that baby wudn't comin' for a while?" he teased and she laughed.

"What's wrong wid Momma?" Ivee asked as she squirmed in Merle's arms. "Is dat baby hurtin' her 'gain?"

"Daddy?" Sophia asked.

"The baby's gonna be here soon." Daryl told Sophia.

"The baby's comin' Ivee!" Sophia yelled and Ivee gasped.

"Momma, we gotta go!" Ivee instructed and Reagan chuckled. Daryl walked over to her, holding Sophia's hand.

"It's a Dixon, the baby's gonna do what it wants to do." She replied as their girls yelped for them to hurry.

WMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWMLWML

"Momma!" Ivee squeaked and Daryl shushed her.

"Not now baby, Momma's takin' a nap. She's very tired." Daryl explained.

"But we miss her." Sophia added.

"I know baby but Momma's gotta take care of yer little brother." He replied and Ivee huffed.

"I don't like havin' a new baby." Ivee grumbled.

"Now you know how I felt Ivee." Sophia replied and Ivee looked offended. "But I love you now!"

"Love ya too So-So." Ivee replied and Sophia kissed her cheek. Daryl smirked at his girls with crossed arms.

"I'm gonna go check on Momma." He said and walked towards their room. Reagan was lying in their bed with three week old Austin Theodore Dixon. She was smiling down at him while her grabbed around in the air. "How's he doin'?"

"Just fine." She replied quietly. "Ivee doesn't like him too much, does she?"

"She's jus' a lil' jealous." He shrugged and she giggled. Daryl laid down next to Reagan as his son followed his every movement. His bright blue eyes scanned his father before he reached out to him. Austin looked like a perfect mixture of the two but Reagan knew he would look like Daryl as he got older. Something inside of her just knew it. "Come on, come to yer Daddy." He cooed and scooped Austin into his arms. He bounced him slightly as Austin stirred. Reagan rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Daryl." She replied. "You've gotta stop getting me pregnant. I don't think I can handle another Dixon running around."

"Ya and me both sweetheart." Daryl joked and she laughed lightly. "But, maybe we should even it out a little between the boys and the girls." Daryl smirked and Reagan laughed.

"I can't control what we have." She replied and he chuckled. "I guess we'll take whatever life gives us. Who knows…" she reached out and touched Austin's chubby, pink cheek. "what it'll throw at us."

"Sure's thrown a hell of a lot." He commented and she laughed into his chest.

"Momma?" Ivee asked.

"Daddy?" Sophia asked.

"What's up buttercups?" Reagan asked and the girls walked in slowly.

"Can we sit with y'all?" Sophia asked, grasping her little sister's hand.

"C'mon." Daryl said and patted a spot next to him. Ivee climbed up their bed and into the middle of her parents. She snuggled under Daryl's arm and looked at Austin. He whimpered as he began to fall asleep.

"He ain't that bad I guess." Ivee said as she touched his hand. His fingers clamped down on one of hers and a small smile appeared on her face. Reagan and Daryl chuckled at Ivee and Sophia climbed in between Daryl's legs to look at Austin.

"Nah, he's just a cute little baby." Sophia observed. "And our baby brother so we gotta look after him Ivee."

"Then who's lookin' out for us?" Ivee asked.

"We are baby." Daryl said and kissed her forehead.

"And we always will." Reagan promised their children.

"You promise?" Sophia asked. Daryl smirked as he thought back at the prison nearly five years ago. It was amazing how things could change in an instant. One moment could determine a lifetime. Daryl never thought he would have this, he never thought he was worth it, he never thought he was worth anything. As he looked at his children he remembered that all of this was because of Reagan. All the promises he made her, he would make sure he kept those to her and to their children. He looked over at Reagan and kissed her sweetly. The next words out of his mouth was his promise to her, Sophia, Ivee, Austin, and his answer to Sophia's question.

"With my life."


End file.
